Cet horizon
by JessSwann
Summary: L'action se déroule bien avant La Malédiction du Black Pearl... et raconte les jeunes années de Jack Sparrow . Reviews appréciées !
1. Abandon

**Bonjour à tous .Voici donc ma nouvelle fic . L'action se passe bien avant La Malédiction du Black Pearl et concerne plus particulièrement Jack. Je vais vous raconter son histoire telle que je la vois ... et en tenant compte des quelques éléments de biographies dont nous disposons. Si vous avez lu Seul (auto promo au passage) certains épisodes ou personnages vous paraitront familiers .. les 2 histoires sont liées.. tout comme Les chemins du destin . **

**Cependant il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu mes autres fics ou même d'avoir vu les films pour suivre cette histoire ...**

**Voilà comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je vous laisse faire le tri entre les miens et ceux de Disney ) ... en tout cas ni Jack ni Cutler (ah oui il y aura du Beckett aussi dans cette histoire ) ne sont à moi **

**Bonne lecture à vous et j'attends vos commentaires **

**Chapitre 1**

En cette année 1668, les galions espagnols dominaient la mer des Caraibes, charriant chaque jour de nouveaux colons vers la terre promise que représentaient ces îles paradisiasques. Le commerce sous l'égide de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales était en plein essor et de nombreuses familles dépendaient de ce dernier. Assis seul sur le débarcadère de Port Royal ,un jeune garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années observait les navires qui se balançaient mollement sur l'eau turquoise, une expression fascinée sur le visage et l'esprit bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Celà faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se tenait à cet endroit, rêvant de contrées lontaines et de voyages , souhaitant sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage , le gout des embruns...Il fut brutalement tiré de sa réverie par la voix agacée d'une femme , le garçon tourna la tête vers elle et plongea ses prunelles sombres dans celles , aussi noires , de sa mère .Karolina sourit malgré elle à son fils , elle était certes furieuse contre lui mais ne pouvait s'empecher de répondre à son sourire charmeur. Elle se força à prendre un ton sévère

- Alors as tu fait les comissions dont je t'avais chargé ? Ca fait des heures que je t'attends

- Euh ...bredouilla le garçon en baissant la tête d'un air coupable

- Ne me dis pas que tu es resté tout ce temps ici , planté à regarder ces stupides bateaux !

Karolina n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils, son regard fuyant parlait de lui même. Elle secoua la tête, décidément elle ne comprendrait jamais ce que Jack pouvait trouver de si atttirant à cet océan que l'on disait infesté de pirates...Elle reprit la parole d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.  
- Aide moi plutot avec ta soeur lui dit elle en lui tendant un paquet enmailloté

Sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de la contrarier , Jack fit profil bas et prit dans ses bras la petite Eléna qui avait hérité de sa mère sa carnation d'espagnole mais possédait des yeux d'un vert translucides qu'elle devait à son père. Karolina contempla ses deux enfants puis les entraina avec un soupir las vers la forge où travaillait son mari , Grant .Chemin faisant, elle commença à faire la leçon à Jack, l'encourageant à grandir un peu et à abandonner son projet idiot d'être un marin pour apprendre un vrai métier. Pénétrant dans la forge, elle retint une grimace en voyant son mari, penché sur une lame, effectuant inlassablement le même travail. Pour la centième fois depuis des mois,elle regretta d'avoir uni son destin à celui de cet homme.Issue d'une famille de la bourgeoisie espagnole , Karolina avait à peine vingt ans lorqu'elle avait rencontré Grant , un simple forgeron anglais de dix ans son ainé .Le coup de foudre avait été instantané,envoutée par son regard et le sourire ravageur de Grant dont son fils Jack avait hérité,elle s'était donnée à lui sans soucis des convenances...Et Jack était arrivé, obligeant Karolina de la Fuenté à devenir Karolina Sparrow pour protéger ce qui restait de sa réputation et de son honneur.Les premières années de leur mariage avaient été heureuses mais le rejet de la famille de Karolina et le statut de forgeron de Grant les avaient peu à peu éloignés...La petite Eléna, née il y a un peu plus d'un an était avec Jack tout ce qui subsistait de la passion du début de leur union.

Grant,les voyant entrer, se tourna en souriant, faisant signe à sa femme qu'il était sur une commande urgente et ne pouvait donc pas se libérer . Comprenant qu'une fois de plus le travail passait avant elle, Karolina se crispa, ce n'était pas qu'elle avait envie d'être avec Grant, celà faisait bien des années qu'elle avait cessé de l'aimer mais elle voulait surtout lui laisser les enfants. Elle s'efforça de controler l'acidité de sa voix

-Est ce que tu peux au moins garder Jack et Eléna auprès de toi ?

Pour toute réponse son mari haussa les épaules indifférent, sa colère redoublée, Karolina sortit d'un pas rapide de la forge,se dirigeant à son tour vers le port .

Jack,embarrassé de sa soeur et peiné de la tension qui règnait entre ses parents,s'approcha de Grant, cherchant son regard. Son père lui sourit, fier du physique de son fils mais aussi de son intelligence et de la finesse de ses réflexions

- Jack mon garçon... écoute ton père et évite les femmes ,elles te rendront fous à force d'essayer de deviner ce qu'elles veulent...Je suppose que tu étais encore sur le port, ce qui expliquerait l'air agacé de ta mère

- Je regardais les navires répondit Jack , une lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux, tandis qu'Eléna se tortillait dans ses bras

- Comme toujours depuis ton enfance soupira Grant. Tu sais pourtant que ta mère ne te laissera jamais devenir marin c'est un métier tellement peu honorifique selon elle, ne put il s'empécher d'ajouter avec amertume

- Pourtant ... je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas de plus beau... naviguer, être libre aller où on veut... reprit le jeune Jack d'une voix rêveuse

Grant le considéra avec affection, il posa sa main sur ses cheveux, les ébouriffant puis reprit la parole

- Allez donne moi plutot un coup de main avec ta soeur

Jack retint une petite grimace tandis que son père retournait à son travail

Pendant ce temps,Karolina Sparrow parvenait à sa destination .D'un geste décidé elle pénetra dans la capitainerie , et courut dans les bras de l'homme qui s'y trouvait . Le jeune Thomas Mollet, un lieutenant français plein d'avenir, la reçut dans ses bras en riant . Karolina leva son visage radieux vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion, caressant les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

- Ouf j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à l'heure pour notre rendez vous

- Je t'aurais attendue... Mais je dois t'annoncer quelque chose sans attendre lui dit il brusquement sérieux

Le coeur de Karolina manqua un battement

- Qu'as tu à me dire ? l'interrogea t'elle d'une voix blanche

- Nous avons reçu de nouveaux ordres... mon régiment est déplacé, je dois regagner la France .. Nous partons après demain ...

- Mais ... dit Karolina sentant son coeur se briser

Thomas la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche ...

- Chut, écoute moi jusqu'au bout . Je veux que tu m'accompagnes et qu'une fois là bas tu deviennes ma femme

Karolina le regardait sans oser y croire

- Mais Thomas je suis déjà mariée !!

- Il suffira de prétendre que tu es veuve et une fois le délai correct passé nous nous marierons.. si tu veux de moi

- Oh Thomas comment peux tu en douter ? Je t'aime plus que tout voyons ! Bien sur que je veux t'épouser ... Mais et les enfants ?

Thomas grimaça, ce qu'il allait dire à présent ne plairait surement pas à sa maitresse

- Eléna n'est encore qu'un bébé , elle ne connait pas son père et c'est une enfant adorable que je serais ravi d'élever avec toi ...

- Mais.. et Jack ?Lui connait son père et il ne voudra pas prétendre qu'il est mort objecta Karolina

Thomas se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire, la laissant arriver d'elle même à la conclusion qui s'imposait. Karolina lui rendit son regard, une expression chagrinée passant brievement sur son visage

- Ne me demande pas ça Thomas..ne me demande pas de choisir entre mon fils et toi lui dit elle les yeux pleins de larmes

- Je suis désolé Karolina mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement... Ton fils est grand, déjà presque un homme et tu sais qu'il n'acceptera jamais que tu quittes son père pour moi . A présent je sais que ce que je te demande est très difficile et saches que si tu choisis de rester auprès de Grant et de tes enfants j'accepterais ta décision..Je pars après demain et jusqu'à la dernière minute je vous attendrais ,Elena et toi ... si je ne vous vois pas je comprendrais lui dit il en l'embrassant. Maintenant va, rentre chez toi et emporte mon amour avec toi ...

Comme dans un rêve,Karolina reprit le chemin qui menait à la maison qu'elle occupait depuis une dizaine d'années. Elle poussa la porte et son regard embrassa la pièce, ses murs étroits, la pauvreté du linge ... Karolina voyait celà avec une douloureuse acuité. Thomas était jeune, beau ,riche,promis à un brillant avenir et il l'aimait. Il pourrait offrir à Eléna tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé pour elle...Perdue dans ses réflexions elle n'entendit pas les autres rentrer

- Le diner n'est pas prêt ? demanda Grant en fronçant les sourcils

En l'entendant, elle retint à grand peine la bouffée de haine pure qui la traversait pour lui répondre sur un ton qui se voulait aussi cordial que possible

- Je m'en occupe... lui dit elle en évitant son étreinte

La soirée qui suivit lui parut totalement irréelle...Elle acceptait peu à peu le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre ainsi et prenait sa terrible décision. Une fois que Grant se fut éloigné et Eléna endormie elle s'approcha de Jack et le serra très fort contre elle, caressant ses cheveux noirs

Il se retourna vers elle , étonné, sa mère ne l'avait pas habitué à de telles démonstrations d'affection

- Que se passe t'il maman ?

- Rien Jack, mon petit ,je voulais juste te sentir près de moi lui dit elle le coeur serré

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je suis un homme à présent lui rétorqua t'il avec fierté

- Je sais... mais pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit garçon , Jack . Je veux que tu saches que ta mère t'aime, quoiqu'il arrive ,quoiqu'il se passe ne l'oublie jamais lui déclara t'elle les yeux brouillés par les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher

- Maman, mais tu pleures ?

- Non.. ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, suis moi, j'ai quelque chose à te donner dit elle en se dirigeant vers son coffret

D'un geste preste, elle sortit une bague masculine constituée d'une onyx,elle la tendit en souriant à son fils

- Ceci appartenait à mon père .. c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui . A présent je voudrais que ce soit toi qui l'ai ... elle est un peu large je sais mais garde là précieusement jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la passer à ton doigt. Ainsi je serais toujours avec toi

Jack ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère agissait aussi bizarrement

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça maman... que se passe t'il ? lui demanda t'il d'un ton angoissé

- Il ne se passe rien mon fils, aie confiance en moi ,lui assura sa mère en se détestant pour les mensonges qu'elle prononçait. Viens dans mes bras

Sans dire un mot Jack obéit pendant que sa mère l'étreignait longuement sans rien dire, se contentant de respirer l'odeur de son fils,ses larmes roulant sur ses joues avant de venir s'écraser dans ses cheveux.

Karolina et Jack restèrent ainsi longuement enlacés sans que le garçon ne comprenne ce soudain besoin de tendresse de sa mère.

Celà il le comprit enfin lorsque, deux jours plus tard, il rentra dans leur maison et découvrit son père, assis à même le sol , serrant convulsivement dans sa main un morceau de papier.Jack s'approcha doucement de Grant et lut ce qui était écrit... En un éclair les mots lui sautèrent au visage. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser ... sa mère était partie, emmenant Eléna... Elle les avait abandonnés, son père et lui ... Aveuglé par les larmes, Jack se mit à courir en direction du port . Lorsqu'il y parvint la seule chose qu'il put discerner était le drapeau français qui flottait au dessus du navire qui emportait sa mère et sa soeur loin de lui ...dans sa tête résonnaient douloureusement les mots qu'elle avait prononcés pour le rassurer _aie confiance en moi... _Jack resta longtemps ainsi, les poings serrés , le visage tourné vers cet horizon que sa mère lui avait préféré...


	2. Départ

**Chapitre 2**

Deux ans passèrent ainsi...des années difficiles pour Jack... l'argent entrait de moins en moins dans leur foyer. Grant détruit par le départ de sa femme et de sa fille avait peu à peu plongé dans l'alcool ce qui avait inévitablement rejailli sur son travail à la forge . Les clients se faisaient de plus en plus rares et chaque jour Jack était obligé de trouver de nouvelles excuses pour justifier le retard pris par son père dans les commandes .A presque quinze ans Jack était devenu un beau jeune homme sur lequel de nombreuses jeunes filles de Port Royal se retournaient mais il n'en avait cure.. sans cesse préoccupé par Grant . En effet depuis deux ans le quotidien de Jack se bornait à partir à la recherche de son père qui écumait les bistrots, tant et si bien qu'on l'avait surnommé "l'éponge" . Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception, entrant dans une misérable gargote Jack eut le coeur serré en apercevant son père qui glissait doucement au sol tant il était ivre sans qu'aucun des hommes qui l'entourait ne fasse un geste pour l'aider . En soupirant légérement, Jack se pencha sur lui et se mit en devoir de le relever.

Grant , l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, le fixa dans les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

- Karolina ... pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? balbutia t'il tandis que ses compagnons de beuverie commençaient à s'esclaffer

C'en fut trop pour Jack qui le secoua brutalement

- Allons papa ,relève toi et partons d'ici

- Laisse moi petit clama Grant en se dégageant vivement de l'étreinte de son fils qu'il envoya rouler par terre avant de lui retomber dessus emporté par son élan à la joie des consommateurs qui les observaient

Jack, dont les prunelles lançaient des éclairs se releva prestement et se mit en devoir de trainer son père , les pommettes rouges de honte. Ils parvinrent enfin à leur maison avec beaucoup de mal. Jack écoeuré traina Grant jusqu'à son lit , celui ci le dévisagea alors d'un air peu amène

- Faut que j'te dise un truc mon gars... Te marie pas .Le mariage ça se résume à une seule question: lequel cessera d'aimer l'autre en premier articula son père avec difficulté

- Je sais papa soupira Jack qui entendait quasi quotidiennement cette rengaine depuis que sa mère était partie

- Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle continua Grant en s'apitoyant sur son sort... Les heures que je passais à travailler pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter ce dont elle avait envie... ce dont elle avait l'habitude . Je me suis sacrifié pour elle , j'ai passé mon temps dans cette forge pour elle au lieu de me consacrer à elle , de rester à ces cotés. Et pendant ce temps .. pendant que je travaillais pour elle , elle me trompait avec ce français . Maudits français se mit il à hurler en pleurant

Jack le coeur serré , tentait maladroitement de le calmer , mais Grant reprit rapidement en l'écartant d'un geste brusque

- Et ça ne lui a pas suffit !!Il a fallu qu'elle me quitte et qu'elle emmene ma petite fille... ma petite Eléna se mit il à pleurer lamentablement

Jack s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son père . Celui ci croisa son regard... au milieu de son brouillard alcoolique c'était les yeux de Karolina qu'il croyait voir, il repoussa une nouvelle fois son fils.

- Tais toi ! Elle m'a volé mon enfant mon unique enfant ! hurla t'il

Jack sentit son coeur se briser en entendant les mots prononcés par son père , il ne réagit pas lorsque celui ci le saisit aux épaules et se mit à le secouer avant de de le jeter brutalement contre un des rares meubles qui leur restait encore. Ivre d'alcool et de rage, ne controlant pas sa force Grant venait de projeter son fils de toutes ses forces contre une armoire.. alors qu'il expulsait sa haine pour sa femme.La tête de Jack heurta durement le meuble et il resta sans connaissance tandis que Grant repartait se saouler dans un autre bistrot...

Quand Jack reprit conscience, des heures s'étaient écoulées ... Il se releva péniblement, alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait le long de sa tempe . Jack porta une main incrédule à son visage et grimaça aussitot sous la douleur occasionée. Il commença à avancer vers le broc d'eau et faillit s'écrouler, il respira un grand coup et reprit sa progression plus lentement d'une démarche chancellante .Jack laissa avec délice l'eau couler sur la vilaine plaie qu'il s'était faite... puis pris d'une faiblesse subite il retomba sur une chaise. Il avait l'impression que le sang bouillonnait dans son crane et que celui ci allait exploser . Tandis qu'il reprenait petit à petit ses sens en essayant de chasser la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la tête, les paroles prononcées par son père lui revinrent en mémoire ..._mon unique enfant _. Jack retint un sanglot ... après avoir été abandonnée par sa mère voilà que son père le rejettait à son tour ... le reniait sans aucune explication ...

La démarche toujours mal assurée en raison du choc qu'il avait subi, Jack se dirigea vers le tiroir où il avait rangé son bien le plus précieux... la bague donnée par sa mère avant son départ et il la passa à son doigt ... elle lui allait parfaitement à présent , les années écoulées avaient fait de lui presque un homme. Jack regarda son visage dans le miroir ... un visage qui n'était pas encore tout à fait celui d'un homme mais assurément plus celui d'un enfant et vit que le sang continuait à couler en un mince filet. Machinalement il tendit la main vers un morceau d'étoffe rouge, c'était l'un des bandanas que portait son père pour travailler.. enfin avant . Jack le noua soigneusement autour de sa tête ,laissant s'échapper des mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs et se fabriquant ainsi un bandage improvisé , puis il releva les épaules et sortit à son tour ...

Sa progression dans les rues de Port Royal s'avérait malaisée , il titubait plutot qu'il marchait sans qu'il ne parvienne à en trouver la raison .Il erra longtemps ainsi dans les rues sans la moindre idée de sa destination Finalement le jeune Jack entra dans une taverne et commanda une pinte de rhum... Il en avait assez de passer sa jeunesse à s'occuper de son père... Lui aussi avait été abandonné et il n'avait jamais eu personne pour lui parler ... pour lui expliquer. Depuis plus de deux ans Jack portait sa peine sans pouvoir l'épancher... au début son père était si déprimé qu'il n'avait pas voulu ajouter ses états d'ame à son fardeau puis Grant avait peu à peu glissé dans l'alcoolisme laissant Jack seul avec lui même et ses nouvelles responsabilités d'adulte.

L'air sombre, Jack buvait , seul à sa table, autour de lui les choses commençaient à tanguer mais il s'en moquait . Aujourd'hui , c'était le jour de ses quinze ans et ni son père ni sa mère n'y avait pensé... celà méritait bien un verre ...voir plusieurs

Des heures plus tard... le tenancier le mit dehors pour fermer son établissement, une fois dans la rue Jack, qui était étonnament sobre comparativement à la quantité de rhum qu'il avait bue se retrouva à nouveau seul...Ses pas toujours aussi peu assurés , il prit instinctivement la direction du port ... Reprenant ses habitudes d'enfant , Jack contemplait l'horizon lorsqu'une voix vint le tirer de sa réverie

- Quel spectacle magique hein...

Jack se retourna et dévisagea l'homme qui lui sourit gentiment

- Oui en effet ... répondit il songeur . Je rêverais de partir là bas... de visiter le monde

- Ah et qu'est ce qui t'en empêches ? demanda l'inconnu avant de reprendre . Oui bien sur ta mère ... tes parents sans doute ne veulent pas te voir partir

Jack prit une respiration avant de répondre

- Mes parents sont morts tout les deux

En entendant celà l'homme le toisa... Il devait reconnaitre que ce gamin lui plaisait , il était vif et semblait assez intelligent et volontaire. Après quelques instants de réflexion il reprit la parole

- Et que dirais tu si je te proposais un poste sur mon navire ? En tant que mousse pour commencer ... Je suis le capitaine Linley et mon batiment est là bas lui annonça t'il en lui désignant un navire marchand de la Compagnie des Indes

Jack le fixa effrontément de ses yeux noirs...

- Je dirais que j'accepte votre proposition répondit il sans hésiter

Le capitaine Linley lui sourit , la réponse était bien celle qu'il avait escomptée...

- Dans ce cas mon petit part faire tes adieux car nous levons l'ancre dans une heure

Jack le regarda intensément ...

- Je suis prêt... je vous l'ai dit personne ne m'attends ici déclara t'il avec un arrière gout d'amertume, les mots prononcés plus tot dans la soirée par son père encore bien présents dans son esprit

- Très bien dans ce cas embarque...

- Jack , Jack Sparrow compléta t'il fièrement

- Très bien Jack , en route je t'offre cet horizon lui dit Linley en souriant

Une heure plus tard, le Wincked Wench levait l'ancre avec à son bord un nouveau mousse qui pas une fois ne regarda la côte qu'il venait de quitter en espérant que se serait pour toujours...


	3. Là où l'enfant devient un homme

Vala donc après un temps hem assez long j'ai enfin fini mon chapitre ...Pour les courageux qui lisent également Juste un baiser je posterais dans la semaine !! Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos reviews!!

**Chapitre 3**

Deux ans plus tard.. Jack était à présent un homme. Les années passées à bord du Wincked Wench l'avait endurci ... Les premiers temps n'avaient pas été faciles.. la dernière entrevue qu'il avait eu avec son père lui avait laissé beaucoup de cicatrices tant sur le plan moral que physique ... Jack n'était pas parvenu à oublier les derniers mots que Grant lui avait dit avant de le projeter contre l'armoire ... Cet épisode lui avait également laissé des séquelles physiques...Une grande cicatrice violacée barrait à présent sa tempe gauche, s'étendant jusque sous son cuir chevelu, témoignant de la violence avec laquelle il avait été battu. Personne n'était au courant .. Jack dissimulait cette marque sous le bandana qu'il avait pris à son père avant de partir trouvant ironique que ce dernier serve à dissimuler le cadeau d'adieu laissé par Grant . Mais ce n'était pas la seule conséquence du geste irréfléchi de son père .. il y en avait une autre .. beaucoup moins anodine ... En effet depuis ce choc il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver sa démarche d'antan ;aussi donnait il toujours l'impression d'être un peu ivre. Cette nouvelle particularité ainsi que sa propension à parler quand il serait préférable de garder le silence lui avait attiré pas mal d'ennuis au sein de l'équipage . Et s'il s'en était toujours sortit indemne (ou presque) il le devait plus à son intelligence qu'à son adresse de bretteur ...

En effet sur ce plan ,Jack faisait le désespoir de son mentor, le capitaine Linley qui l'avait pris sous son aile le premier jour . Ce dernier voyait bien que Jack avait les capacités suffisantes pour faire un bon escrimeur mais il n'y mettait aucun coeur , aucun feu, se contentant de parades simples mais efficaces. Ce que Linley ignorait , ce qu'ils ignoraient tous , c'est que Jack ne pouvait pas voir une épée sans penser à son père ... le forgeron . Les années passant , il en était arrivé à la conclusion que si sa famille avait volé en éclats et que sa mère les avait quitté, c'était surtout à cause de Grant .Pour Jack , l'ardeur que son père mettait dans son travail, le temps qu'il passait à la forge ,au lieu de s'occuper de sa mère avait conduit celle ci à cesser de l'aimer pour finalement les quitter ...Il en avait développé une quasi aversion pour les armes et leur maniement et celà d'autant plus que Jack répugnait à verser inutilement le sang . Toutes ces particularités faisaient de lui un être à part pour ses compagnons de voyage qui ne l'appréciaient guère ...

Jack se préoccupait peu de ce que les autres pensaient de lui , il réalisait son rêve d'enfant.. Il naviguait, visitait des contrées qu'il n'aurait pas crues possibles et surtout il oubliait peu à peu ou du moins il essayait... Malgré leurs fréquents voyages dans les eaux européennes , Jack n'avait jamais tenté de retrouver sa mère ou sa soeur préférant considérer qu'elles étaient mortes comme il l'avait affirmé à Linley.. du reste c'était tout comme , en l'abandonnant sa mère l'avait rayé de sa vie .. tout comme son père l'avait fait un peu plus tard ... La seule différence c'est que dans le cas de son père c'était lui qui était parti .. Sa peine devant l'abandon de sa mère s'atténuait lentement mais en revanche les paroles prononcées par son père revenaient souvent le hanter... le soir lorsqu'il montait la garde dans le nid de pie alors que tout était silencieux sur le navire, il avait l'impression de les entendre à nouveau _...mon unique enfant_ ...comme un continuel rappel du passé et de la solitude qui était la sienne. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'était devenu son père... Ressentant alors les morsures des regrets les plus amers ,il essayait d'imaginer ce que son père avait éprouvé en découvrant sa disparition ... Il était parti si vite, sans un geste, sans même un mot d'adieu ... finalement Jack avait fait comme Karolina il avait abandonné son père qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à revoir .. du reste ils avaient peu navigué dans les Caraïbes préférant les Indes ou encore Singapour .

Mais le souvenir de Grant venait souvent le tarauder et au plus profond de la nuit, lorsque le sommeil le fuyait ,tout les visages oubliés le jour ,ceux de son père, de sa mère et même le visage enfantin de sa petite soeur revenaient à la charge .Ces heures d'insomnie où Jack se trouvait seul face à lui même , il les haissait du plus profond de son âme . Ses souvenirs les plus heureux se trouvaient entachés d'un arrière gout d'amertume à mesure qu'il découvrait ce qu'il n'avait pas compris avant ... par peur d'affronter la réalité sans doute . Jack revoyait le visage heureux de sa mère lorsqu'elle revenait du port les mois qui avaient précédé son départ. A l'époque il avait été si content de voir à nouveau sa mère rire.. chanter , ne prétant pas attention à la mine sombre qu'elle affichait en présence de Grant .A présent que Jack réalisait l'étendue de sa naiveté, ses idées d'enfant, ses illusions sur le mariage, l'amour il les rangeait dans un coin de sa tête , comme de vieux jouets cassés remisés au fond d'un coffre qui serait destiné à prendre la poussière.Chaque jour il construisait un peu plus son armure inexorablement , sans même s'en rendre compte , chaque jour, l'enfant qu'il était disparaissait un peu plus laissant la place à un homme profondément blessé qui n'avait pas conscience de l'être .

Ce jour là , Jack était à la barre, tâche qu'il aimait par dessus tout et à laquelle Linley l'assignait de plus en plus souvent, attisant malgré lui le ressentiment du restant de l'équipage envers le garçon . En effet certains marins voyaient d'un mauvais oeil ce gamin de dix sept ans à peine diriger un navire où ils n'étaient que des manoeuvres auxquels on accordait pas d'importance particulière, tant ils étaient interchangeables .Jack inconscient de leurs regards furibonds ou s'en moquant pas mal , tenait la barre d'une main ferme, la caressant inconsciemment .Il aimait plus que tout ce navire, le Wincked Wench était devenu son refuge, sa maison ,à son bord il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait aller partout où il le voulait même si c'était faux ... en vérité leur destination était soigneusement établie par la compagnie des Indes .. Mais du haut de ses dix sept ans , Jack n'en avait pas conscience ...pas encore.. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un de ses compagnons... un des rares qui l'appréciait .

- Alors petit où nous emmenes tu cette fois l'interrogea avec un gentil sourire William Turner ... que tout le monde appelait Bill

- Vers le royaume d' Angleterre répondit fièrement Jack

Bill sourit en entendant ces mots.. enfin il allait revoir celle qu'il aimait et avec qui il espérait pouvoir se fiancer... la douce Mérédith ..

- Ah cette nouvelle me fait plaisir Jack !

Jack lui lança un petit regard amusé, Bill avait beau avoir plus de dix ans de plus c'était l'homme avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux à bord du navire à l'exception Linley

- Aurais tu une fille à voir ? lui demanda t'il avec un sans gêne qui arracha un éclat de rire à Bill

- Une fille ?? Non pas une fille mon gars ! Je vais voir la femme la plus douce et la plus charmante du monde celle que je compte bien épouser .. si elle veut de moi ! s'enflamma Bill

- Oh .. se borna à répondre Jack

A cet instant ils furent interrompus par les rires moqueurs d'un des autres marins

- Laisse le Turner le petit peut pas comprendre ça il s'interresse pas aux filles ! Qui sait il aime peut être les hommes ou alors peut être qu'il peut pas et qu'il est un eu.. eu commença t'il

- Ennuque lui souffla un compère

- Ouais c'est ça un ennuque se moqua t'il de plus belle

Bill jeta un petit coup d'oeil inquiet vers Jack , cette plaisanterie revenait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps ... Et certains hommes allaient même jusqu'à chuchoter que le jeune homme offrait ses faveurs au capitaine ce qui expliquait le traitement privilégié qui était le sien selon eux ... Bill qui connaissait bien le capitaine et Jack savait qu'il n'en était rien tout comme la plupart des matelots, mais en mer une réputation allait plus vite à se faire qu'à se défaire ,ce qui l'inquiétait pour son jeune ami

Jack les entendant leur décocha un grand sourire moqueur

- Je vous rassure les amis tout va très bien à ce niveau là ! En revanche toi .. dit il en lançant un regard vers celui qui l'avait traité d'ennuque , j'ai entendu la rouquine avec qui tu étais allé la dernière fois dire qu'elle avait failli s'endormir pendant que tu la besognais .. Serais tu un ennuque mon ami ? lui demanda t'il en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents

En l'entendant l'équipage entier éclata de rire aux dépends du premier , pendant que Jack le regardait avec ironie

- Alors réponds ! tu vois bien que nous voulons tous savoir !

L'homme énervé saisi Jack par le col et commença à serrer

- Fait attention à toi sale petit rat , le capitaine ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger

Avant que Bill n'ai eu le temps d'intervenir , le capitaine Linley s'approcha , il saisit l'homme et l'écarta vivement de Jack

- Et bien que se passe t'il ici ? demanda t'il d'un ton sévère

- Rien capitaine déclara l'homme d'un ton piteux en jetant un regard emplit de haine vers Jack

- Alors retourne à ton poste et vite !!

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné , le capitaine se tourna vers Jack et lui parla à mi voix

- Ecoute petit, je vais te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi

- Oui Capitaine quoi donc ? l'interrogea Jack

- Ce soir nous ferons escale dans un port .. je veux que tu prennes cet argent, lui dit il en lui glissant une bourse dans la main . Avec ceci tu vas aller à terre et t'offrir une fille , celle que tu veux peu importe mais arrange toi pour que tout l'équipage soit au courant et te voit avec elle , tu comprends ?

- Mais commença Jack

- Ecoute mon gars , je ne connais pas tes gouts dans cette matière et je m'en moque mais si tu veux avoir la paix,prends une fille , couche avec elle et arrange toi pour leur montrer que tu es un homme .. ainsi ce genre de scènes ne se reproduira plus

- Bien .. je ferais ce que vous dites dans ce cas se soumit Jack avec appréhension

En vérité Jack se méfiait des femmes, une séquelle laissée par l'abandon de sa mère et de plus il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps avec elles . Lorsqu'ils étaient à terre il se bornait à écumer les tavernes et à boire du rhum en attendant avec impatience l'heure du départ . Bien sur les filles venaient souvent le solliciter , attirées par son physique agréable qui les changeait des clients habituels mais Jack ne voyait pas l'intérêt de payer pour ça , il préférait boire ... Du reste son unique amour et seule maitresse était la mer ...et il était heureux comme ça . Le soir venu, le jeune Jack se rendit donc dans une taverne avec ses compagnons, buvant son rhum ,le sourire facile comme toujours, il détaillait les filles qui lui lançaient des regards aguicheurs .Au bout d'un moment ,il en repéra une , blonde assez jolie ,la fille ne semblait pas plus agée que lui et était moins fardée que ses collègues . Jack détestant ce qu'il faisait ,s'approcha d'elle à la grande surprise de ses compagnons ,il fit signe à la fille de fille , celle ci lui lança un sourire déjà usé

- Oui mon chéri , que veux tu ?

Jack grimaça légèrement en l'entendant l'appeller de la sorte mais se reprit rapidement , il la jaugea et lui répondit

- A ton avis ?

La fille le prit alors par le bras sans dire un mot et l'entraina dans une chambre à l'étage .Un peu embarrassé au départ , Jack prit rapidement de l'assurance , connaissant instinctivement les gestes qui plairaient à la fille. Lorsque tout fut fini, ils ressortirent de la chambre sous les regards amusés des compagnons de voyage de Jack .Jack se tourna vers la fille dans l'intention de la payer mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste

- Non mon mignon pour toi c'est gratuit et si tu reviens me voir ça le sera encore lui dit elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche

Jack lui fit un grand sourire tandis que n'attendant pas sa réponse elle s'éloignait vers un nouveau client . Il se tourna ensuite vers ses compagnons qui le regardaient avec un respect nouveau , lui offrant à boire en lui demandant de raconter ses exploits . C'est qu'il avait du se montrer particulièrement habile pour que la fille lui fasse cadeau de ses charmes ! Jack le sourire éclatant , racontait avec feu son expérience, en rajoutant un peu sachant que c'était ce qu'ils attendaient de lui mais au fond de lui même il réalisait avec amertume qu'il ignorait jusqu'au prénom de cette fille avec laquelle il venait de faire l'amour .Continuant à boire avec les autres , il se rendit compte qu'ils l'avaient enfin accepté comme l'un des leurs, et c'est alors qu'il vit la fille avec il était ,monter avec un nouveau client, l'air désinvolte et se rendit compte que pour elle connaitre ou non son prénom n'avait aucune importance . En prenant conscience de ces deux choses , Jack fit un petit sourire cynique qui repoussa encore un peu plus loin l'enfant qui s'entêtait à rester blotti au fond de lui tout contre ses rêves et idéaux ... Après cette nuit il savait qu'à présent lorsqu'il descendrait à terre il ne se contenterait plus de boire sa chopine de rhum ...Il leva les yeux et contempla un bref instant l'horizon comme si celui ci avait lancé un appel que seul lui avait pu entendre puis leva son verre à la santé de ses compagnons, commençant ainsi une longue nuit parmi ceux qui l'acceptaient enfin .


	4. Une nouvelle amitié

**Bonjour à tous !! Voilà après un long moment de silence j'update enfin cette fic qui n'était qu'en sommeil (à vrai dire je tenais à finir Juste un baiser avant )Nous retrouvons donc le jeune Jack !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !! Lachez vos comm et bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 4**

Les années passèrent rapidement, les saisons se succédant sans qu'aucun événement notable ne vienne bouleverser la vie routinière de Jack . Les voyages étaient de plus en plus longs, à mesure que la Compagnie des Indes étendait sa domination sur le commerce . Les relations de Jack avec ses compagnons restaient superficielles ...Bien sûr il n'essuyait plus leurs quolibets comme c'était le cas avant cette fameuse nuit à l'auberge mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à se sentir tout à fait à l'aise avec eux , exception faite de Bill Turner.. Ce dernier avait finalement épousé la jeune fille dont il lui avait tant parlé et passait le plus clair de son temps en mer pour gagner de quoi subvenir aux besoins de sa femme . L'amitié du capitaine pour Jack allait elle aussi en s'affermissant et le jeune homme avait des responsabilités de plus en plus importantes à bord du Winckend Wench ...Il passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à la barre du navire, laissant les embruns caresser sa peau , respirant le bon air iodé du large . Peu à peu les blessures de son enfance se refermaient sans toutefois réussir à cicatriser totalement mais progressivement Jack apprenait à s'ouvrir aux autres, à faire confiance..mais pas aux femmes toutefois .. malgré son aisance apparente dans ses rapports avec la gent féminine il prenait bien garde de protéger son coeur.. Il n'avait pas oublié les paroles amères de son père sur le mariage , ni l'homme aigri qu'il est devenu et il n'avait pas l'intention de connaitre le même destin que lui . Naivement Jack pensait que comme Bill Turner il saurait reconnaitre la femme de sa vie lorsqu'il la rencontrerait et qu'il ne finirait pas le coeur brisé comme son père .. Car plus que tout au monde ,Jack voulait éviter de ressembler à Grant ... en pensant à lui il passa machinalement la main sur sa tempe ,effleurant la cicatrice que son père lui avait laissé .Avant que ses pensées ne prennent un tour plus sombres elles furent interrompues par la main de Linley qui venait de se poser sur son épaule

- J'ai une mission pour toi Jack ... une fois que nous serons à terre

Jack se redressa fier des marques de confiance que lui donnait l'homme qui lui avait permis de donner un sens à sa vie , de réaliser son rêve de gamin ..

- Oui captain déclara t'il avec un sourire ravageur

Le voyant Linley ne put s'empécher de sourire en retour ... il se félicitait chaque jour un peu plus de sa décision de prendre le garçon avec eux En vérité , il n'avait pas eu d'enfants mais s'il avait eu un fils il aurait aimé qu'il ressemble à Jack.. Il avait vu ce garçon devenir un homme et il osait éspérer avoir été un guide pour le jeune orphelin ... Bien sur Jack était encore naif et idéaliste .. mais à vingt ans à peine c'était bien naturel .. il apprendrait bien assez tôt que servir la Compagnie n'avait pas que des avantages . Certes il y avait le prestige de l'uniforme, le plaisir de passer sa vie en mer , de voir des contrées inconnues .. mais il y avait aussi parfois certaines missions qu'un coeur trop tendre pourrait rechigner à accomplir .. Linley savait au fond de lui que le jeune Sparrow serait de ceux là .. ce gamin rêvait trop d'infini pour accepter de se soumettre à la loi de la Compagnie .. et il savait que ce jour là il le perdrait .. parce que le gamin était entier .. à moins qu'il ne lui fasse accepter les choses tout doucement .. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait à ce que le petit prenne des responsabilités ,pour qu'il découvre que pour commander un navire comme le Wincked Wench et le maintenir à flôts il y a avait aussi des concessions à faire , un prix à payer ...Il fut tiré brusquement de ses plans par la sensation d'un regard brulant posé sur lui .. Jack attendait ses ordres , il commença à parler

- Comme tu le sais nous allons passer quelques semaines en Angleterre... Je vais en profiter pour retrouver ma femme comme la plupart des hommes ici.. J'aimerais pouvoir aller auprès d'elle dès notre débarquement .. Pour celà j'ai besoin que tu passes au bureau de la Compagnie .. déposer l'argent et prendre les détails de notre nouvelle destination.. Tu crois que tu pourras faire ça ?

Jack resta silencieux un long moment , le coeur battant .. il se rendait compte de la confiance que l'homme mettait en lui , finalement il opina

- Oui Capitaine .. je peux faire ça mais ..n'est ce pas la tache d'un second ? demanda t'il l'air de rien , semblant ne pas accorder d'importance à la réponse

Linley vit son air faussement détaché et sourit , prenant l'air désinvolte à son tour

- En effet .. alors je crois qu'on peut dire que tu es mon second dans ce cas ...dit il ravi par l'expression de joie qui traversa le visage de Jack

- Dans ce cas ..c'est avec plaisir que je ferais cette course pour vous ..de toute manière personne ne m'attends en Angleterre murmura Jack comme ailleurs du reste ..

Linley l'entendit et prit sa décision

- Tu viendras à Londres passer la dernière semaine , j'aimerais te présenter à ma femme . Je veux qu'elle te rencontre

- Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de mais Jack.. à moins bien sur que tu aies mieux à faire .. une fille par exemple

Jack sourit avec un brin d'ironie

- Aucune n'est plus importante que mon navire et que mon capitaine ..

- Pour l'instant .. sourit Linley amusé

Et c'est ainsi qu'un mois plus tard Jack se retrouvait dans les rues de Plymouth , sous une pluie torrentielle , progressant tant bien que mal parmi les autres passants. En vérité et contrairement à la plupart des marins du Wincked Wench , Jack n'aimait pas l'Angleterre ,il trouvait ce pays froid, lui était né dans les contrées chaudes des Caraibes , là où lorsque l'on buvait du rhum c'était pour le plaisir et pas pour se réchauffer les os ...De même la plupart de ses compagnons à l'instar de Bill et de son capitaine avaient des femmes qui les attendaient au pays ..Les escales dans cette lointaine Angleterre semblaient donc particulièrement longues au jeune homme qui n'avait personne à retrouver et qui connaissait mal le pays .Jack poussa la porte du bureau de la Compagnie avec un petit soupir de soulagement , il était enfin au sec même si selon lui il ne faisait guère plus chaud ici qu'à l'extérieur . Jack observa l'endroit , on était au mileu de l'après midi mais pourtant les bureaux semblaient déserts .. Il s'approcha sans hésiter de la première personne qu'il vit .Le jeune homme était penché sur des papiers et avait l'air absorbé dans sa tâche . Jack ne voyant personne d'autre pris le parti de le déranger

- Bonjour je suis le second du Wincked Wench déclara t'il fièrement

L'homme à qui il s'adressait eut un sursaut de surprise en entendant sa voix et renversa son encrier sur le document qu'il était en train d'étudier . Jack ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant celà , tandis que l'autre relevait la tête d'un mouvement brusque traduisant l'étendue de son irritation . Leurs yeux se croisèrent et un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme .Soulagé, Jack laissa alors libre cours au rire qu'il retenait depuis le début de l'épisode et tendit la main d'un geste preste afin de redresser l'encrier qui continuait à répendre son contenu sur le bureau .Un peu calmé , il reprit la parole

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur l'ami .Je suis nouveau ici et on m'a dit de m'adresser au bureau et comme vous êtes apparemment le seul à travailler ...

- Oui..je que puis je faire pour vous ? avait bredouillé l'autre en réponse

Jack l'observa chaleureusement , l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas plus agé que lui même et il se dégageait de lui une impression de solitude qui lui donnait l'envie de mieux le connaitre .

- Je m'appelle Jack , Jack Sparrow lui dit il . Je suis le second du Wincked Wench qui vient d'accoster . Mon capitaine m'a chargé de ramener ceci dans vos bureaux , dit il en désignant le coffre qu'il portait . Et aussi de prendre nos nouvelles instructions ..

- Je vois lui dit l'autre un peu plus à l'aise à présent . Je suis Cutler Beckett ajouta t'il tout à trac

Jack lui tendit la main en souriant

- Content de vous connaitre

Cutler serra la main qui lui était tendue si spontanément sans réfléchir .Il ne se liait pas facilement mais depuis que le jeune marin était entré dans son bureau et qu'il avait croisé son regard il était sous le charme de ses prunelles sombres . Jack lui envoyant un de ses grands sourires tandis que Cutler finissait de remplir la paperasse inhérente à sa fonction.

- Vous connaissez des endroits où l'on s'amuse ici le soir ? demanda Jack avec un petit sourire . Je viens de débarquer et je ne connais pas la ville .De plus la plupart des hommes qui voyagent avec moi sont dans leur famille ..

- Oh vous êtes seul ? interogea Cutler

- Orphelin précisa Jack pour qui ce mensonge était devenu automatique

- Je comprends .. soupira Cutler . Je le suis aussi .. ma seule famille est ma jeune soeur Margaret

A la mention de sa soeur, le regard de Jack s'assombrit brièvement .. lui aussi avait une soeur .. Eléna devait avoir huit ou neuf ans à présent et grandissait sans même savoir qu'elle avait un grand frère ...Jack se reprit et sourit à Cutler

- Ca nous fait un point commun alors

- Oui .. Dites ça vous dirait que je vous fasse visiter la ville ? demanda Cutler totalement sous le charme

Pour toute réponse Jack lui sourit encore plus largement

- D'accord si on se tutoie .. Je suis pas trop à l'aise avec les vous tout ça ..

- Si vous... tu veux répondit Cutler sur une nouvelle impulsion . Je termine avec tes papiers et on y va

Jack se contenta de sourire , jouant avec un des bibelots qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de Cutler , attendant patiemment que ce dernier finisse son travail . La soirée fut une résussite , les deux hommes se découvrirent beaucoup de points communs et un amour immodéré pour l'alcool .. Les semaines qui suvirent leur donnèrent l'occasion d'approfondir leur relation .. Ils se voyaient chaque soir à présent .. L'un comme l'autre trouvait ce qui lui avait toujours manqué dans la vie .. un ami ... un véritable ami . Pour Cutler qui menait une vie solitaire ,méprisé par ses collègues , sans autre famille que sa jeune soeur, Jack était un peu celui qu'il n'attendait plus..Enfin il avait un ami .. quelqu'un avec qui partager ses rêves , ses ambitions, ses envies ... très vite il avait eu l'impression de tout pouvoir dire à Jack .. Il lui suffisait de plonger dans ses yeux pour sentir son coeur se réchauffer .. Jack était gai, optimiste et doté d'un sens de l'humour semblable au sien .. De son coté Jack appréciait Cutler pour les mêmes raisons ..lui aussi avait été trop longtemps solitaire et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait un véritable ami du même age que lui . Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait s'encannailler sans se sentir obligé de jouer un role ou de surenchérir .. Non avec Cutler il est était lui même et il avait enfin l'impression d'être compris et non jugé .. Lorsque le temps où Jack devait se rendre à Londres rejoindre son capitaine fut venu , il quitta Plymouth à regrets mais non sans avoir promis à Cutler de passer le voir dès son retour ... enfin Jack avait un ami ...


	5. Rencontre & amitié

**Bonjour voilà un nouveau chapitre assez léger .. c'est plus un chaptitre de transition, d'explication mais où Jack fait 2 rencontres importantes .. Vala bonne lectures à tous et lachez vos comm**

**Chapitre 5**

Malgré le regret de laisser derrière lui son nouvel ami , Jack était ravi de découvrir enfin Londres et par dessus tout était très fier de l'invitation de son capitaine .. Ca faisait quatre ans qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ainsi , au sein d'une famille et Jack avait presque oublié le gout que ça avait ..le bonheur de se sentir entouré .. La femme de son capitaine , Eléanor Linley était très maternelle avec lui et Jack ne pouvait s'empécher de se laissé aller à apprécier la chaleur d'un foyer aimant.. Depuis sept ans qu'il n'avait pas revu sa mère , il avait enfin l'impression de retrouver un peu de sa douceur et osait enfin s'avouer à lui même à quel point elle lui manquait ..Il en venait même à regretter son père , le coeur brisé en repensant à la famille heureuse qu'ils formaient avant le départ de sa mère ... La sollicitude dont faisait preuve Eléanor à son égard le touchait et le génait tout à la fois .. Pour la première fois il réalisait l'ampleur du mensonge qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il avait prétendu être orphelin .. Il s'était fermé tout seul les portes de sa famille, s'interdisant d'y revenir .. bien sûr son père avait été très dur avec lui mais avant le départ de Karolina il avait été un père aimant , attentif et au fond de lui même Jack savait que Grant l'aimait malgré le fiasco qu'avait été leur dernière rencontre ..

Eléanor qui l'observait attentivement depuis déjà de longues minutes fut frappée par l'air grave qu'il arborait

- Quelque chose ne va pas Jack ?

- Non madame .. je pensais c'est tout

- Oh .. tes parents te manquent c'est ça ..

Jack ne put que rougir à nouveau pour toute réponse .. son mensonge lui pesait de plus en plus ...mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent .. il savait que s'il le faisait il perdrait la confiance que son capitaine avait mise en lui et celà il ne le pouvait pas ..car dans ce cas il se retrouverait définitivement et douloureusement seul et le jeune Jack savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter à nouveau.. Le capitaine Linley était arrivé dans sa vie au moment où il se sentait sombrer et lui avait redonné une raison d'espérer .. de vivre . Jack adorait la mer , son odeur , le roulis du navire qui cachait l'extravagance de la démarche qu'il devait à son père ..il ne pouvait pas renoncer à tout celà .Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par l'arrivée de visiteurs des amis d' Eléanor , les Dove, venaient de faire leur entrée au salon . Jack se retourna et regretta dans l'instant de ne pas avoir mieux soigné son apparence ce jour là ... Devant lui se tenait une des plus jolies jeunes filles qu'il ai vu .. ce n'était pas une prostituée comme les femmes qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter et Jack ne put s'empécher de lui lancer un grand sourire séducteur qu'Eléanor, amusée, intercepta immédiatement Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans

- Anne , ma chérie permettez moi de vous présenter un jeune homme promis à un grand avenir , Jack Sparrow, le second de Johnathan

Jack ne put s'empécher de rougir devant la présentation flatteuse qu' Eléanor avait fait de lui .. La jeune Anne le regarda avec attention , avant de lui sourire à son tour

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Sparrow

Jack un peu gauche , prit la main qu'elle lui tendait , subjugué par son regard ... Anne avait les yeux d'un bleu limpide que ses cheveux chatains faisaient ressortir avantageusement. Elle avait le teint pale des anglaises de bonne famille et il semblait à Jack n'avoir jamais rencontré de fille aussi charmante .De son côté Anne ne pouvait s'empécher elle aussi de trouver ce jeune homme bien séduisant , la chaleur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux la fit rougir à son tour , comprenant inconsciemment que le regard que Jack lui lançait n'était pas tout à fait innocent .Elle avait l'impression que son regard la brulait ... Jack sourit plus largement, sûr de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction ..Il savait qu'il plaisait aux femmes et celà depuis sa première fille ..

Les jours suivants donnèrent l'occasion à Jack de revoir souvent la jeune femme et à chacune de leur rencontre il se sentait plus fébrile ... Anne était en tout point conforme à ce qu'il imaginait être une femme parfaite .. Elle était douce , pure et Jack tombait peu à peu amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie .. De son côté Anne prenait beaucoup de plaisir en sa compagnie .. En effet Jack ,même s'il manquait d'éducation, était plein d'esprit et bon nombre de femmes se retournaient sur son passage .. Les Dove observaient cette nouvelle amitié d'un oeil indulgent,car ils avaient toute confiance en leur fille et en son jugement aussi laissaient ils Anne fréquenter qui elle souhaitait .. La semaine écoulée laissa un gout d'inachevé à Jack qui pour la première fois de sa vie ne sentait plus si impatient de reprendre la mer ...

A Plymouth, Cutler avait lui aussi passé la semaine dans une sorte de trouble, d'impatience .. En vérité il attendait le retour de Jack avec ardeur , leur complicité lui manquait déjà même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps .. Sa soeur Margaret , le voyait avec inquiétude devenir chaque jour un peu plus fiévreux à mesure que la date du retour de Jack approchait ..Depuis que Cutler connaissait ce Jack il ne cessait de se répandre en éloges sur le jeune homme.. et ça inquiétait Margaret qui chaque jour sentait Cutler s'éloigner d'elle tandis qu'il s'intéressait de plus en plus à ce marin . Aussi, lorsque le jour où celui ci devait revenir en ville fut arrivé elle proposa négligement à Cutler d'inviter son nouvel ami chez eux .. proposition qu'à sa grande surprise son frère déclina .. sans raison valable . Cutler ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il avait refusé de présenter Jack à Margaret .. ou du moins il refusait de l'admettre .. En vérité la raison était toute simple , il voulait Jack pour lui seul avant qu'il reprenne la mer ...Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc dans une taverne et passèrent la soirée à enchainer cognac sur cognac sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'éprouve le besoin de rechercher la compagnie d'une fille de joie .. Jack parce que ,sans qu'il ose encore se l'avouer, la pensée d'Anne l'occupait déjà tout entier .. et Cutler parce que le simple fait d'être avec Jack suffisait à son bonheur ..

Les semaines puis les mois se succédèrent ainsi ... les voyages du Wicked Wench s'effectuaient alors sur de courtes distances ce qui donna à Jack l'occasion de cultiver ses amitiés naissantes tant avec Cutler qu'avec Anne...Chacune de ses visites à Londres le rendait plus amoureux de la jeune femme ce qui amusait beaucoup Bill qui avait encore en mémoire l'ancienne incompréhension de Jack lorsqu'il lui parlait de ce qu'il ressentait pour sa femme, la douce Mérédith...Pour la première fois depuis l'explosion de sa famille Jack se sentait bien .. Il passait sa vie sur les flots, comme il l'avait toujours voulu et son amitié avec Cutler lui offrait enfin une relation de franche camaraderie exempte de la rivalité qui pouvait exister avec les autres marins . Quand à Anne il lui semblait qu'elle était la plus délicieuse des femmes , il pensait à elle à chaque instant, comptant les jours qui le séparait de leur prochaine entrevue . Tandis que ses compagnons continuaient de saouler et d'aller voir les filles à chacune de leurs escales Jack ,lui, préférait rester seul à bord , rêvant de l'instant où il pourrait enfin serrer la douce Anne dans ses bras et lui déclarer l'étendue de ses sentiments en lui demandant de l'épouser .. Jack Sparrow avait alors vingt à peine et des rêves plein la tête ...rêves qu'il espérait réaliser dès leur prochain retour en Angleterre qui serait l'occasion pour lui de se déclarer à sa dulcinée .. du moins il l'espérait car il n'était pas sûr que leur escale serait suffisante pour qu'il ai le temps de faire l'aller retour jusqu'à Londres . Jack sourit en regardant le collier de perles bleues qu'il avait trouvé dans une petite boutique française .. la couleur était exactement celle des yeux d'Anne et dans le secret de son coeur il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin le mettre autour du cou de celle qu'il avait choisi pour femme ...Jack regarda l'horizon avec l'air plus confiant que jamais,enfin le bonheur lui tendait les bras .. plus que quelques semaines et il serait enfin auprès d'Anne après trois mois de voyage

Ce jour où Jack devait justment revenir d'une mission qui avait duré plus de trois mois , Cutler consulta l'heure dans son bureau pour la centième fois de la journée .. il savait que le Wicked Wench devait rentrer au port en fin d'après midi et était pressé de revoir Jack . D'autant plus que cette fois il avait enfin cédé aux insistances de Margaret et lui avait promis de lui ramener Jack pour le diner.. Devant la perspective d'une rencontre entre les deux personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui Cutler se sentait fébrile .. il avait si peur que Margaret et Jack ne s'apprécient pas ..Jamais jusqu'alors une personne n'avait suffisement compté pour lui pour qu'il ressente le besoin de la présenter à Margaret ..mais Jack était différent des autres .. Cutler le trouvait formidable .. il aimait son entrain , son sens de la répartie , il aimait partager ses rêves avec lui .. Jack ne le traitait pas avec condescendance contrairement à la plupart des autres .. Il l'encourageait , ne méprisant pas son ambition; semblant au contraire persuadé que Cutler arriverait un jour au but qu'il s'était fixé : devenir un homme important au sein de la Compagne des Indes .. Pour Cutler le fait que Jack croit en lui .. comme sa soeur le faisait était essentiel , et le soir lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir subi le mépris de ses collègues,la pensée de Jack le rendait plus fort .. Cutler fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le son d'une voix joyeuse résonnant dans son bureau , il leva la tête et sourit largement à Jack

- Alors Cutler .. prêt à t'encanailler mon ami ?

- Jack souffla t'il pour toute réponse comme toujours subjugué par le feu qui brulait dans le regard de son ami

- C'est bien moi en effet .. se moqua gentiment l'autre .Tu t'attendais à qui ? Au roi d'Angleterre ?

- Non .. je ne t'attendais pas si tot c'est tout .. Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Seulement deux jours grimaça Jack qui savait que ce temps n'était pas suffisant pour lui permettre de voir Anne

Cutler fut étonné par la déception que laissait transparaitre le ton de son ami .. et se prit brusquement à espérer que peut être ça avait un rapport avec lui .. peut être que Jack était triste de le quitter déjà .. En effet Jack ne lui avait encore jamais parlé d'Anne ,parce que la jeune femme et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle , il le gardait profondément dans son coeur attendant que les choses soient sures avant d'oser en parler .. Cutler lui sourit avec affection avant de reprendre la parole

- Tu n'as pas pris d'engagements pour la soirée ?

- Non .. je pensais juste écumer les tavernes avec mon vieil ami sourit Jack

- Oui.. ça aussi mais avant j'aimerais que tu viennes manger chez moi .. Je crois que ma soeur meurt de curiosité à ton sujet s'excusa Cutler

- Oh .. et bien dans ce cas nous allons y rémédier ce soir répondit Jack amusé par l'embarras manifeste de son ami

Cutler lui sourit plus largement .. tout ses doutes envolés .. Margaret allait adorer Jack .. comment pourrait il en être autrement ?

Le soir venu le repas fut conforme aux rêves les plus fous de Cutler , Jack fut charmant tout du long , devisant gaiement avec Margaret sans pour autant lui manquer de respect .Les trois jeunes gens se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs ..et Cutler resta persuadé que sa soeur Margaret partageait ses sentiments envers Jack.. En vérité Margaret ressentit les premières morsures de la jalousie dès qu'elle vu Jack .. ce jeune homme de son âge avait littéralement envouté son frère et pour la première fois de sa vie Margaret se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus la première dans le coeur de Cutler mais que ce garçon aux yeux sombres et à la peau brunie par le soleil risquait de lui voler la seule personne qu'elle possédait .. et celà Margaret ne pouvait l'accepter . Alors en attendant elle se forçait à sourire au jeune homme, devisant gaiement avec lui mais le haissant chaque seconde un peu plus au fond de son coeur ...

Cette soirée fut le prélude à de nombreuses autres,car les mois suivants , le Wicked Wench fit de fréquentes escales à Plymouth , hélas pour Jack à chaque fois elles n'étaient pas assez longues pour lui permettre de rendre visite à Anne avec laquelle il devait se contenter d'une relation épistolaire .. du moins jusqu'à la prochaine escale qui cette fois durerait un mois .. la compagnie l'avait promis .. Mais avant celà Jack devait repartir pour cinq mois .. il avait vingt ans et dans cinq petits mois il retrouverait celle qu'il aimait du plus profond de son coeur .. celle qu'il se jurait déjà de ne pas délaisser au profit de son travail , ne voulant pas faire les mêmes erreurs que son père .. Cinq mois ...


	6. Margaret

**Bonjour à tout voilà un nouveau chapitre où vous ne verrez pas Jack mais qui va compter dans la suite de son histoire !!**

**Lachez vos comm!!**

**Chapitre 6**

Les cinq mois durant lesquels Jack fut en mer apportèrent leur lot de changements dans la vie de ses amis ... Cutler était à l'aube d'une promotion et il avait hate de lui en faire part .. Chaque soir il parlait de Jack avec animation à Margaret et cette dernière faisait semblant de partager son enthousiasme .. Chaque fois que Cutler prononçait le prénom de Jack son aigreur et sa haine envers le jeune marin qui lui volait son frère grandissait .Chaque jour , elle devait supporter d'entendre son frère rêver de sa vie future où toujours Jack était présent ,et devant le regard confiant que Cutler lui adressait Margaret lui répondait avec un sourire qui se voulait doux .. En vérité, elle était bien loin d'être la jeune femme innocente que son frère imaginait ...Car Cutler n'était pas le seul à sentir les premiers émois des inclinaisons du coeur .. Depuis quelques semaines Margaret Beckett voyait un jeune homme du quartier et ce assez régulièrement . Certes Margaret n'était pas à proprement parler une beauté .. son seul atout majeur était son regard .. elle possédait des yeux magnifiques .. à l'instar des autres membres de la famille Beckett, mais elle était désireuse de plaire et de sortir de sa condition ..

Elle avait connu Oliver Monk en se rendant à la mercerie du quartier pour y trouver de quoi raccommoder une des vestes de son frère .. ce faisant elle avait bêtement laisser tomber son porte monnaie qu'un jeune homme lui avait obligemment ramassé et rendu.. C'était Oliver , il était blond et fort bien fait de sa personne et la richesse de sa mise laissait supposer une classe sociale élevée tout du moins aux yeux de la jeune fille ..Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat pour Margaret qui était âgée de dix huit ans à peine , Oliver parlait le langage de l'amour et était romantique à souhait ,maniant avec aisance et subtilité le compliment, enrobant chacune ses avances d'un tel luxe de précautions et d'affection que bien vite Margaret se surprit à désirer qu'il aille plus loin.Ainsi le soir .. alors qu'elle voyait Cutler de plus en plus s'éloigner d'elle, l'excluant de la majorité de ses projets , à mesure qu'il lui exposait sans s'en rendre compte ses rêves d'une vie à deux avec Jack elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle aussi avait une vie en dehors de son frère et qu'elle ne resterait pas dans le rôle de la laissée pour compte qu'il lui avait assigné . Oliver était son jardin secret ...et surtout il était à présent la seule personne de son entourage à se soucier véritablement d'elle...

Ce fut donc par une belle après midi d'automne , peu de temps avant le départ de Jack que Margaret perdit son honneur en autorisant des privautés à Oliver sans que celui ci n'ai besoin de la convaincre ou de la contraindre de quelque manière que ce soit ...Margaret se donna à lui avec bonheur et sans honte .. songeant même avec une certaine perversité à la mine qu'aurait fait Cutler s'il avait su .La soirée qui suivit ne fit encore que renforcer sa décision .. C'était l'une de ces soirées où Jack venait encore leur rendre visite , ils avaient passé leur temps à rire et à boire du cognac avec Cutler, s'amusant à se défier à l'escrime dans des duels qui leur permettaient d'excercer leurs talents .. Cutler était un escrimeur très moyen mais le manque d'attrait que son ami ressentait pour l'exercice l'amenait bien souvent à être proche de la victoire et lui procurait également un solide entrainement dans la discipline . Margaret les observait souvent , les deux hommes toujours tellement pris dans leur affrontement qui était plus un jeu ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à elle . Ce soir là ne fit pas exception à la règle ... alors que la jeune femme se sentait différente après l'après midi passé, plus mûre , plus femme , plus désirable aussi .. cet état de fait passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux des deux amis .. ce jour là Cutler avait tellement hâte de retrouver Jack pour l'une des dernières soirées avant son départ qu'il en oublia même de demander à Margaret comment c'était passé sa journée .. Elle n'en détesta que plus le jeune marin pour ça ...Bien sûr à son arrivée Jack fut aussi charmant qu'à son accoutumée, tournant un joli compliment pour s'enquérir de ses nouvelles avant de se détourner d'elle .. marquant ainsi s'il en était besoin son désintérêt .

Depuis cette première fois , Margaret avait revu régulièrement son amant , se donnant à lui dans les endroits les plus incongrus , allant jusqu'à provoquer des rencontres , sans pour autant lui marquer la moindre attention suspecte lorsqu'ils étaient en société .. Oliver s'y refusait ... mais Margaret n'y trouvait rien à redire , jouissant également de son secret .. Souvent alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son amant.. c'était à son frère qu'elle pensait ,frissonant d'excitation en imaginant que Cutler pourrait les surprendre et ainsi forcer Oliver à lui restituer son honneur .. et parfois aussi dans ses rêves les plus fous Margaret se voyait avec Cutler ..qui jouait alors le role d'Oliver , lui rendant enfin tout l'amour qu'il lui portait avant et même plus .. oubliant totalement ce Jack qui ne pourrait rien lui apporter , tandis qu'elle à présent savait tout ce qui pouvait combler un homme ..

Cutler de son côté ignorait tout de cette double vie menée par sa soeur et était à mille lieux de soupçonner les ardeurs qui agitaient Margaret ...Il voyait encore la jeune fille avec toute l'indulgence dont font preuve les grands frères . Pour lui Margaret n'était encore que la petite fille dont il avait la charge depuis la mort de leur parents survenue il y à de celà huit ans .. A quinze ans Culter s'était retrouvé chef de famille et s'était juré que jamais la petite Margaret alors âgée de dix ans ne serait malheureuse et il avait tout fait pour tenir sa promesse , sacrifiant sa vie privée pour mener à bien son projet et faisant passer Margaret avant tout.. du moins jusqu'à ce que Jack Sparrow ne fasse irruption dans sa vie et ne vienne tout bouleverser ! Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents Cutler , s'autorisait enfin à vivre pour lui même , Jack en entrant dans sa vie lui avait apporté une liberté dont il ignorait l'existence mais il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer ..Jack lui avait offert un rêve et un horizon.. et pour une fois dans sa vie Cutler était heureux .Il l'ignorait encore mais tout ce bonheur tout neuf et si fragile allait bientot voler en éclat

Deux mois et demi s'était écoulés depuis le départ de Jack lorsqu'un beau matin Margaret dut se rendre à l'évidence .. elle portait l'enfant de son amant ... une tragédie lorsque l'on était une jeune orpheline dans un milieu moyen ...Margaret eut tout d'abord un moment de panique en songeant à sa situation et à ce qu'allait penser Cutler.. Bien sur elle avait souvent rêver de ce cas de figure mais comme beaucoup de fanstames elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se réaliser . Or plus aucun doute n'était permis , Margaret observa d'un oeil circonspect son ventre qui déjà lui semblait plus rond, sa poitrine douloureuse et ressentit les prémices des nausées qui étaient devenues son lot quotidien... non elle devait se faire une raison , elle était une femme perdue .. à moins que ...Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire tandis qu'elle trouvait enfin la solution de son problème .. Passant devant Cutler en espérant que son trouble ne se lisait pas sur son visage elle s'enquit de ses projets . Cutler la regarda d'un air inquiet , songeant à quel point sa soeur était pâle depuis quelques temps ... Il lui sourit avec douceur .

- Tout va bien Margaret ?

- Oui .. ne t'inquiète pas pour moi lui répondit elle , sentant son coeur fondre devant la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve à son égard

- Bien je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire ... je te trouve un peu maladive ces derniers temps

Ainsi il avait remarqué .. Apprendre celà lui fit plaisir malgré le drame qu'elle vivait actuellement .. Un instant Margaret fut tentée de tout lui dire, de laisser enfin s'épancher son angoisse aavant de se rendre chez Oliver pour lui annoncer la nouvelle Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire , Cutler reprit la parole ,l'air heureux

- Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit ? J'ai reçu une lettre de Jack !

Margaret sentit son coeur se serrer tandis qu'une bouffée de haine pure l'envahissait..Ainsi même à présent , alors qu'elle avait tellement besoin de son frère , ce maudit Jack était encore sa priorité

- Ah et comment va t'il ?

- Il va très bien.. il m'a dit qu'à son retour il aurait quelque chose de très important à me demander , du moins si tout se déroulait selon ses voeux rétorqua Cutler d'une voix remplie d'espoir .. Jack avait quelque chose à lui demander !Puis il regarda la grande horloge .Seigneur je vais être en retard ! cria t'il avant de se dépécher de filer sans même dire au revoir à sa soeur .

Restée seule , Margaret refusa de se laisser abattre et elle s'habilla avec soin avant de se rendre chez Oliver .. Bien sur les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas prévu de se retrouver mais ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne souffrait aucun retard ..Un peu intimidée, elle sonna à la résidence des Monk , un domestique en livrée lui ouvrit et la toisa d'un air dédaigneux

- Miss ?

- Je ... Oliver .. je dois le voir bafouilla t'elle

- Monsieur dort encore Miss , l'heure est très matinale insinua le majordome

Margaret sentit l'agacement l'envahir .. de quel droit cet homme la traitait elle ainsi ? Certes elle n'avait pas de domestiques en livrée à son service mais sa famille était plus qu'honorable et son frère était promis à une brillante carrière .. un jour Cutler deviendrait Lord Beckett, elle en était persuadée! Convaincue de son importance , Margaret releva fièrement la tête, y mettant toute la morgue dont elle était capable et reprit d'un ton sec mais plus assuré

- Et moi je vous dis que ce que j'ai à dire à votre maitre ne souffrira pas le moindre délai . Alors allez immédiatement le prévenir que Miss Beckett désire le voir !rétorqua t'elle

- Bien Miss répondit le domestique en s'effaçant à contre coeur pour la laisser entrer .

Un fois dans le hall, Margaret examina ce qui l'entourait sans parvenir à cacher son ébahissement .La richesse de la maison où vivait son amant lui semblait immense et pour la première fois elle se rendit compte du fossé social qui la séparait d'Oliver .Margaret attendit longtemps dans le hall ,debout ,sans que les domestiques ne lui prêtent plus d'attention qu'à un meuble ..Finalement Oliver , fit son apparition ;vétu d'une robe de chambre richement brodée, un air de profond ennui plaqué sur son beau visage

- Que vous arrive t'il donc Miss Beckett ? J'espère que votre requete est importante lui déclara t'il froidement

Margaret fut un instant décontenancée devant son indifférence puis elle se morigéna avant de reprendre d'un ton tendre

- Oliver .. je dois te parler lui dit elle en jettant des regards furtifs autour d'elle indiquant que le hall n'était pas l'endroit le plus adapté pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire

Oliver fronça les sourcils , contrarié par sa visite , il la prit rudement par le bras et le projeta sans ménagements dans un salon dans lequel il savait que sa mère ne venait jamais.Une fois la porte refermée sur eux ,il se tourna vers elle , le regard furieux

- Que viens tu faire ici ? Je croyais que nous étions d'accord !

- Oh Oliver .. je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le choix .. je j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à t'annoncer déclara Margaret , tremblante d'émotion en se serrant contre lui

Son amant s'écarta impreceptiblement , la laissant poursuivre

- Oliver .. je ... j'attends ton enfant annonça Margaret en levant un regard confiant vers lui , ne doutant pas de sa réaction

Le jeune homme se crispa avant de la repousser froidement

- Je suis désolé Miss Beckett mais il semblerait qu'il y ai erreur sur la personne... je vais épouser Miss Blommy dans quelques mois et je ne saurais donc être celui qui vous a compromise

- Oliver .. mais ... que dis tu ? Tu ne peux pas en épouser une autre après ce que nous enfin tu m'aimes !! s'écria Margaret en reprenant le jeune homme par le bras

Oliver se dégagea avec brutalité, l'envoyant au sol

- Vous aimez ? Voyons Miss Beckett , votre déshonneur vous égare .. il n'y a jamais été question de tendre relation ou de quoi que ce soit d'intime entre nous . Je vous prierais donc de garder vos distances et de cesser de m'importuner avec vos sottises ! Je vous l'ai dit Miss Blommy est la femme que j'ai choisi pour épouse et mère pour mes enfants . Vous n'êtes rien à mes yeux lui rétorqua t'il cruellement

- Oliver gémit la jeune femme

- Brisons là voulez vous Miss ? Je vous suggère de partir de vous même avant que je ne demande à mes domestiques de vous chasser , ce qui serait fort embarrassant pour vous comme pour moi. Sans parlez de votre frère ...

- Cutler ? Mais que vient il faire dans cette histoire ? demanda Margaret un instant distraite du malheur qui la frappait

Oliver lui sourit avec méchanceté , il savait qu'il avait un moyen imparable de se débarrasser de cette gourde qui avait passé de longues heures à pérorer sur l'homme formidable qu'était son frère , et ce parfois à des moments des plus intimes où il eut de loin préféré qu'elle se taise

- Figurez vous _Miss_ que votre estimable frère est employé par le bureau de la Compagnie des Indes qui se trouve lui même être sous les ordres de mon père qui est le directeur du bureau de Londres ... Votre frère est sur le point d'obtenir une promotion si je ne me trompe pas ?Je crois qu'il serait hautement préjudiciable pour lui que sa soeur se répande en accusations ignobles sur le fils de son employeur , vous ne croyez pas ?

Margaret le toisa avec horreur, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle entendait ... toutes ses illusions et ses rêves brisés d'un seul coup. Non ... elle ne deviendrait pas Margaret Monk et n'habiterait pas une somptueuse maison ... Son enfant n'aurait pas de père et ne serait rien de plus qu'un batard tandis qu'elle serait une femme perdue ,apportant l'opprobe sur sa famille .. et sur son frère. Lentement des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Oliver sourit d'un air satisfait .. elle avait compris . Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons Miss Beckett ... je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous à présent et de ne souffler mot de cette petite histoire à personne .. sans quoi je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous traiter publiquement de menteuse et bien sûr après celà nous ne pourrions garder votre frère au sein de la compagnie ...Allons sechez vos larmes ... vous êtes bouleversée, celà n'est pas bon dans votre état ne put il s'empécher d'ajouter cyniquement

Margaret lui lança un regard de pure haine , dédaignant la main qu'il lui tendait , elle se releva avec difficultés et avança comme une somnambule vers la porte

- Adieu Margaret lui lança Oliver. Si ça peut vous consoler j'ai trouvé votre compagnie fort divertissante

Sans dire un mot, Margaret sortit de la pièce et de la vie d'Oliver Monk .Une fois qu'elle fut partie , ce dernier s'adressa un petit sourire dans le miroir .. Oui tout était parfait , il était enfin débarrassé de cette fille qui si elle était amusante à pratiquer, l'ennuyait aussi prodigieusement à force de ne lui parler que de son frère ...

Margaret ne sut jamais comment elle parvint à rentrer chez elle . Le tragique de sa situation pesait sur elle comme une chape de ciment , elle fit le trajet jusqu'à sa demeure comme dans un cauchemar , ne prêtant aucune attention aux personnes qui venaient à sa rencontre, en heurtant plusieurs sans paraitre s'en apercevoir , pas plus que de la pluie qui tombait dru ... Lorqu'elle arriva chez elle elle était trempée et sous le choc , elle fit machinalement du feu et une tasse de thé avant de fondre en larmes , paniquée par sa situation qui lui semblait inextricable . Oliver s'était moqué d'elle , il ne l'avait jamais aimé...personne ne l'aimait ... elle était seule , si seule et ne pourrait rien apporter à son enfant . La seule chose qu'elle pouvait donner c'était la honte et le déshonneur ... Elle passa la journée entière ainsi prostrée à ruminer de tristes pensées sans parvenir à trouver une solution , elle était encore à la même place lorsque Cutler fit son entrée , radieux

- Devine quoi Maggie ! Aujourd'hui Mr Monk m'a convoqué dans son bureau et m'a enfin offert cette promotion dont je t'avais parlé ! Tu as devant toi le nouveau chef du bureau de Plymouth ! déclara t'il avec emphase

Margaret leva son visage bouleversé sur lui, ainsi donc c'était bien celà .. Pour elle la promotion de Cutler sonnait comme un avertissement de la part de son ancien amant .. elle ne pouvait rien faire à moins de détruire également la vie du frère qu'elle aimait tant en plus de celle de son enfant et la sienne. Elle leva tendrement sa main et efffleura la joue de Cutler , lui dédiant le sourire qu'il attendait

- Je suis contente pour toi .. Tu le mérites tu sais

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir le dire à Jack !! Cette promotion va tout changer !! Oh comme j'aimerais qu'il rentre vite avant de pouvoir féter ça dignement !! Je vais lui écrire tout de suite ainsi peut être qu'il aura ma lettre à sa prochaine escale s'exclama Cutler qui connaissait dans ses moindres détails l'itinéraire de Jack .

Margaret, la rage au ventre et au coeur le regarda sortir pour aller écrire à cet autre .. Elle crispa ses machoires, depuis que Jack était entré dans leur vie , la sienne était devenue un cauchemar .. avant c'est avec elle que Cutler se serait réjouit de sa promotion, avec elle qu'il l'aurait fêtée.. au lieu de ça il se précipitait pour écrire à _l'autre _. L'espace d'un instant elle visualisa le visage de Jack , son air perpétuellement ironique et imagina ce qu'il allait dire à Cutler lorsqu'il apprendrait sa honte .. sans nul doute il saisirait l'occasion d'éloigner définitivement Cutler d'elle ... et alors elle le perdrait entièrement au profit de ce .. de ce diable aux cheveux noirs !! Non elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Jack accéder à un bonheur auprès de Cutler alors qu'elle allait tout perdre .. c'était impossible.Lorsque Cutler revint ,radieux , elle avait pris sa décision ... Ce soir là Margaret , se montra charmante du début à la fin , endurant stoiquement les rêves de bonheur du frère qu'elle adorait mais qui apparement se moquait d'elle ..

Le lendemain matin , Margaret serra longuement dans ses bras un Cutler étonné par tant d'effusions ...

- Tu sais je vais juste travailler Maggie ... je rentre ce soir .. enfin un peu plus tard que d'habitude je dois déposer ma lettre pour Jack à la poste

Les yeux brillants de larmes Margaret regarda son frère

- Je sais Cutler .. passe une bonne journée mon chéri

Pour toute réponse , Cutler posa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir en sifflotant joyeusement .Après son départ , Margaret secha doucement ses larmes puis se rendit à son secrétaire pour écrire à son frère .. pour lui expliquer . Non.. elle ne laisserait pas ce fichu marin gagner .. elle ne pouvait pas se venger d'Oliver sans risquer de porter préjudice à Cutler, mais de Sparrow si ... Le coeur remplit de haine et la plume pleine de fiel elle commença à écrire sans songer une seule seconde que ce qu'elle s'appretait à faire allait également briser la vie de son frère, tant sa haine pour Jack la dominait toute entière . Une fois sa lettre écrite, elle la cacheta soigneusement avant d'aller la glisser dans la commode de son frère , sous ses boutons de manchette, car elle savait que lorsque Jack reviendrait il les porterait pour l'accueillir comme il le faisait toujours.Margaret referma doucement le tiroir et embrassa la pièce du regard. Elle prit une des chemises de son frère, qu'elle porta lentement à son visage , respirant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ,s'en imprégant puis elle porta le tissus à ses lèvres avant de reposer soigneusement le vétement et de sortir de la chambre de son frère

Margaret se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et ouvrit le placard dans lequel ils rangeaient les produits dont ils se servaient pour entretenir leur maison .. Elle se fit un thé bien chaud qu'elle se servit dans une tasse auquel elle ajouta un sachet de mort aux rats puis elle alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil favori , au coin du feu , le visage tourné vers le portrait de son frère . Et Margaret Beckett but le thé qu'elle s'était préparé , lentement à petites gorgées , se répétant que c'était la seule solution tout en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux . Son ultime souhait ne fut pas exaucé . Lorsque Cutler rentra le soir après être allé posté sa lettre à Jack, il trouva sa soeur morte , le visage cripsé de douleur , une tasse brisée à ses pieds ...


	7. Désillusions

Chapitre 7

Le Wicked Wench se balançait mollement sur la mer du nord tandis qu'ils approchaient de leur destination .. l'Angleterre ! La joie de ce retour que Jack avait attendu avec impatience durant tout ces mois était cependant entachée par une triste nouvelle .En effet, lors de leur précédente escale en Italie un message l'attendait ,qui l'avait informé du deuil qui frappait son ami Cutler .Jack avait énormément de peine pour lui, il savait que Margaret était la seule famille de Cutler et il ne pouvait s'empécher de comparer leurs deux situations... Lui aussi était seul, lui aussi avait perdu une soeur..en effet même si la petite Eléna n'était pas morte Jack n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver , ni même si elle était encore en vie . Pour la centième fois depuis leur départ , Jack serra le collier de perles qu'il destinait à Anne, dans quelques jours il serait enfin près d'elle ... Il pourrait enfin lui demander sa main puis il irait voir Cutler , parce qu'il savait que ce dernier avait besoin de lui ...Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Bill qui arrivait dans son dos , ce dernier sourit en voyant le bond que fit Jack lorsqu'il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Alors Jack .. tu révassais ? se moqua t'il gentiment . Une fille peut être ?

- Pas une fille ! La future Madame Sparrow corrigea Jack avec son arrogance habituelle .

Bill éclata de rire en voyant l'air convaincu qu'arborait son jeune ami .

- J'espère qu'elle est au courant .

- En vérité .. ce n'est pas encore officiel mais je compte bien lui demander sa main lorsque nous serons de retour en Angleterre

- Oh et tu es donc sur de sa réponse ?

Jack se troubla légérement , le coeur brusquement étreint par l'angoisse

- Et bien ... oui .. enfin je crois

- Je te le souhaite mon gars . Il n'y a rien de mieux que de vivre auprès de celle que l'on aime ..Même si on ne la voit que trop rarement ...

- Quand tu es en mer ..elle te manque beaucoup ?

- Oui et non ... Vois tu mon gars j'aime ma Mérédith passionnement mais j'aime aussi l'océan ...Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans naviguer .. Et puis quand je suis ici , je sais que ma Mérédith pense à moi .. ne serait ce qu'en regardant ces solides bottes qu'elle m'a procurées pour être sûre que je garde mes pieds au sec . Sourit Bill

Jack lui sourit en retour , se sentant proche de Bill comme jamais , il comprenait tout à fait ce que celui ci voulait dire . Lui aussi avait besoin de l'océan pour vivre mais il avait également besoin de savoir que quelque part, quelqu'un pensait à lui , que quelqu'un l'attendait , l'aimait ... Ainsi il ne serait plus seul .. il aurait enfin ce qui lui manquait depuis tant d'années , depuis que sa mère était partie en emmenant sa soeur,une famille, sa famille ...

Quelques jours plus tard ,le Wicked Wench mouilla enfin sur les côtes anglaises et Jack fut le premier à en descendre au grand amusement de ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir aussi pressé .. Bill lui fit un petit signe tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de se rendre à Plymouth pour y retrouver sa tendre Mérédith . Jack, le coeur battant ,monta en voiture , partant pour Londres .Il voyageait seul, préférant éviter de réveler ses projets au capitaine Linley tant que ceux ci n'étaient pas tout à fait officiels .. Il ne voulait pas mettre son mentor dans une position délicate, après tout les Dove étaient ses amis et c'était grâce à lui que Jack avait rencontré Anne ,il ne voulait pas que son capitaine ne se sente obligé de faire quelque chose en sa faveur ... Le soir tombait sur Londres alors que Jack parvenait enfin à destination .Il repoussa donc sa visite à la dame de ses pensées au lendemain et résolu d'envoyer un billet à Cutler pour le prévenir de son arrivée le surlendemain . Il avait hate de voir son ami et seul le fait qu'il ignorait quand il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de se rendre à Londres et donc de faire sa demande à Anne l'avait empéché de se rendre directement auprès de Cutler. Cette nuit fut longue pour Jack ,qui eut du mal à trouver le sommeil .. hanté par des souvenirs de ce qu'il était venu à considérer comme sa vie passée . Cette nuit blanche il la passa à se remémorer des souvenirs heureux de son enfance , avant la naissance d'Eléna, avant que son père ne devienne un étranger froid et porté sur la bouteille .. Il se souvenait des chansons que chantait sa mère le soir pour l'endormir lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant , de son obstination à faire de lui un homme de poids en tentant de le maintenir loin de la mer . Finalement c'était la désertion du foyer familial par Karolina qui avait poussé Jack à réaliser son rêve de gamin, ça et la manière inqualifiable dont son père avait agi envers lui . Jack s'était raccroché au dernier rêve qui lui restait alors .. et l'avait réussi ,en six ans il était devenu le second du plus prestigieux des navires de la Compagnie des Indes.Il sourit en songeant à quel point sa mère avait tort de mépriser à ce point la vie de marin... du reste c'était bien avec l'un d'entre eux qu'elle était partie non ? Un français si les rumeurs glanées à Port Royal disaient vrai ..Jack se crispa.. jamais jamais il ne laisserait une chose pareille arriver entre Anne et lui . Jamais il ne commettrait la même erreur que son père ,jamais il ne ferait passer quoique ce soit avant Anne .. même la mer .. quoiqu'il lui en coute .. Cette résolution prise au petit matin , Jack sombra enfin dans le sommeil .

Il se réveilla tard dans l'après midi et s'appréta à rendre visite à Anne . Ses mains tremblaient légérement alors qu'il ajustait son plus bel uniforme de la navy et retenait soigneusement ses cheveux en arrière . Il se rendit au domicile des Dove où il fut acceuilli par le jeune Michael, le frère cadet d'Anne .Jack lui sourit gentiment , songeant que ce gamin serait bientôt son beau frère et lui demanda si sa soeur était à la maison . Avant que Michael ait eu le temps de répondre , Anne fit son entrée, descendant majestueusement le grand escalier , un sourire joyeux aux lèvres tandis que Jack subjugué ,se laissait aller à l'admirer ,sans réserves.Anne s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains dans un geste d'amitié

- Monsieur Sparrow que c'est aimable à vous de venir nous rendre visite

- Miss Dove.. comment aurais je pu ne pas venir auprès de vous ! s'exclama Jack avec feu , les petites mains d'Anne toujours dans les siennes

Anne lui sourit avec douceur .

- Voudriez vous faire quelques pas avec moi dans le jardin ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer

Jack sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine , elle voulait le voir, être seule avec lui , c'était trop beau ! Il lui offrit galament son bras , serrant le joli collier de perles bleues que bientot il pourrait lui passer au cou en attendant la bague de fiancailles

- Avec plaisir .. je dois du reste moi aussi vous entretenir de quelque chose qui me tient à coeur

- Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps déclara Anne en l'entrainant vers les jardins

Une fois à l'extérieur ,ils marchèrent en silence durant de longues minutes , aucun des deux n'osant parler le premier . Finalement Jack, entrainant son amie vers une tonnelle se décida à prendre la parole

- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui .. mais euh ça peut attendre .. commencez

- Non ma colombe vous d'abord déclara Jack

Anne fronça les sourcils en entendant Jack l'appeller ma colombe mais se reprit bien vite , elle se tourna vers lui l'air animé et entreprit de raconter à son ami ,le grand bonheur de sa vie

- Monsieur Sparrow .. je suis fiancée ! Et tellement heureuse qu'il se soit décidé ! Bien sûr il est plus âgé que moi mais je l'aime depuis le premier jour !! Oh je voudrais crier ma joie au monde entier !

Jack sentit son coeur se tordre désagréablement aux paroles de Anne, il lui semblait que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui , la main toujours crispée autour du collier il lui était impossible de prononcer un mot

- Monsieur Sparrow , que vous arrive t'il donc ? Vous ne dites rien , voyons vous ne devriez pas avoir l'air aussi surpris ,je suis en âge de me marier vous savez ! le taquina t'elle

- Je je croyais que ..enfin vous et moi

Anne le regarda d'un air surpris

- Vous et moi ? Allons Monsieur Sparrow vous n'êtes pas sérieux n'est ce pas ?

- Je .. Anne

- Miss Dove le coupa t'elle sentant que la conversation prenait un tour génant pour eux deux

Jack la regarda , ne sachant quoi dire tandis que dans sa main le collier se brisait, laissant les perles s'éparpiller tout autour d'eux . Anne s'en avisa et cherchant à les sortir de cette sitation inconfortable elle saisit l'occasion qui lui était donnée de changer de conversation

- Attention ... vous perdez quelque chose l'avertit elle en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les perles

- Ca n'a plus d'importance à présent Miss Dove .. déclara sarcastiquement Jack . Je .. je vous souhaite d'être heureuse avec celui que vous avez choisi .. sans doute un homme de valeur se força t'il à dire

- Oui .. et promis à un grand avenir .. il a la faveur du roi ne put elle s'empécher d'ajouter avec toute la fierté naive des amoureuses dans la voix

- Je vois ...vous épousez une personne de votre rang n'est ce pas ?

- L'homme que j'aime Monsieur Sparrow ! En vérité je suis navrée si vous avez nourri des projets à mon égard mais mon coeur est pris et ce depuis longtemps . Je vous apprécie énormément mais celà ne va pas plus loin ! Du reste je ne crois pas vous avoir donné à penser que quelque chose de plus intime pourrait arriver entre nous finit elle en rougissant mais désirant être sûre qu'il la comprenne bien.

- Anne .. je... vous savez je ..

- Miss Dove le corrigea t'elle à nouveau le coeur serré par sa détresse apparente mais ne sachant pas comment l'aider sans lui faire plus de mal

- Miss Dove reprit Jack . Je crois que je vous ai assez importunée pour aujourd'hui .. Je vous laisse retourner à vos préparatifs de mariage

- Vous .. vous ne voulez pas rester pour le diner murmura t'elle sentant qu'elle venait de perdre un ami cher

Jack la regarda longuement comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire avant de répondre

- Non .. je retourne dans le monde qui est le mien .. j'ai fait une erreur . J'ai cru en des chimères ... Adieu Miss Dove soyez heureuse déclara Jack avant de s'éloigner à grands pas , bouleversé

- Adieu Jack murmura Anne lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de voix

En sortant du domicile des Dove il s'en fut directement dans une taverne mal famée, il avait besoin de boire , de se réchauffer le coeur et les os . Non il ne pleurerait pas .. pas pour une de ces maudites femelles .. Ah il s'était bien fait avoir , respectant la jeune fille , n'osant pas l'approcher ou même froler sa main de peur de l'éffaroucher . Ce jour là devait être le plus beau de sa vie , le commencement de leur histoire , il en avait tant rêvé, tant imaginé le moment où enfin il poserait ses lèvres sur celle d'Anne .. et tout ça avait volé en miettes en quelques secondes . Ce ne serait pas lui qui embrasserait Anne , ce ne serait pas lui qui lui ferait découvrir l'amour .. Jack reprit un verre plus malheureux et seul que jamais,se remémorrant chaque instant de leur conversation ..Il pensait à son père , seul dans sa forge et pour la première fois depuis des années il se sentit étrangement proche de lui , il comprenait enfin la douleur qui avit du être la sienne en constatant que celle qu'il aimait était partie avec un autre .. Jack buvait comme son père , et comme Grant il se sentait plein de rancoeur et d'amertume envers les femmes et leurs ruses . Puis vint le moment inévitable où il pensa à Karolina et à ce qu'elle aimait à lui raconter .. lorsqu'il était enfant sa mère lui expliquait que certaines choses ne pouvaient arriver ou alors étaient vouées à l'échec . Il se souvint de la comparaison qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement celle du crapaud et de la blanche colombe .."_Tu vois Jack la nature explique bien celà ..prends le crapaud, certaines légendes pour les enfants disent que si on l'embrasse il se transforme en prince mais ça ,n'est pas le cas .. Pourtant chacun voudrait que ça soit possible mais ça ne l'est pas .. Mais quelquefois une blanche colombe plus naive, plus innocente que les autres tente l'expérience et embrasse le crapaud .. Et pendant quelques temps le crapaud se transforme effectivement en prince .. mais ça ne dure pas .Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le crapaud et la blanche colombe sont trop différents. Le crapaud reste dans les eaux croupissantes et verdatres tandis que la colombe déploie ses ailes et peut s'envoler aussi loin qu'elle veut ... C'est pour ça que je veux un brillant avenir pour toi Jack .. pour que tu sois comme la colombe, pour que tu déploies tes ailes _. "A présent il comprenait ce que sa mère voulait dire .. Elle était la blanche colombe et son père le crapaud qu'elle avait fini par quitter parce qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un forgeron .. tout comme lui ne pourrait jamais être avec Anne parce qu'il n'était qu'un marin ...Finalement Jack était ce que sa mère redoutait le plus pour lui .. il était un crapaud comme son père .. de basse extraction sociale, un simple marin qu'aucune femme ne voudrait épouser ou alors ça ne durerait pas . Rageur, Jack finit sa bouteille en se promettant de ne pas commettre la même erreur que son père , de ne pas se laisser détruire par une femme . Certes il avait été déçu par Anne mais au moins il l'avait été avant que ça aille trop loin au contraire de Grant . En tatant ses poches à la recherche de son argent pour payer le tavernier avant de ne plus en être capable , ses doigts rencontrèrent une perle bleue ,dernier vestige qu collier qu'il avait mis tant de temps à choisir pour Anne.Jack s'appréta à la lancer loin de lui puis se ravisa .. non il la garderait , ce serait pour lui un moyen de ne pas oublier la souffrance. En la remettant dans sa poche Jack se jura de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux .. de ne plus jamais s'exposer à souffrir comme c'était le cas à présent . Il se leva en titubant un peu plus que d'habitude et rejoint son auberge et son lit et plongea rapidement dans un sommeil que plus aucun rêve ne venait troubler


	8. Mensonges et fin d'une amitié

**Chapitre 8**

**Le lendemain lorsque Jack se réveilla tout seul, dans sa minable petite chambre, il avait un mal de crâne lancinant, du autant à l'abus d'alcool qu'à la peine qui alourdissait son cœur .Pour la première fois de sa vie Jack était amoureux … D'une femme qui ne le désirait pas, d'une femme qui ne l'aimait pas … Pire, d'une femme dont le cœur battait pour un autre … Jack se regarda un instant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et réprima une grimace devant ses yeux rougis par l'alcool et par la peine qu'il n'avait pas su retenir durant la nuit écoulée. Il poussa un grand soupir en repensant à la manière dont Anne l'avait éconduit, maintenant une distance entre eux, lui faisant bien sentir l'écart social qu'ils avaient … Jack se sourit à lui-même , d'un sourire qui n'était plus tout à fait le même que celui qu'il arborait la veille, un sourire où on pouvait déjà discerner une pointe d'amertume et de désabusement … Jack avait changé cette nuit , il avait compris la leçon , et surtout il avait verrouillé une partie de son cœur … Plus jamais il ne laisserait une femme le faire souffrir , il ne deviendrait pas comme son père .Après tout il avait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie , il voyageait, il était un marin , libre de toutes attaches sentimentales, libre de courir les filles et d'écumer les bistrots … Et il avait aussi des amis fidèles qui l'entouraient , le soutenaient, comme Cutler , Bill ou son capitaine . Il était jeune, la vie lui ouvrait les bras, son horizon s'ouvrait, il n'avait pas besoin d'Anne se dit il en serrant sans s'en rendre compte la petite perle bleue qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter… Jack rassembla ses affaires, il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur lui-même, il avait un ami touché par l'affliction à consoler. . Anne ne lui avait déjà fait que trop perdre de temps … il devait être à Plymouth ce soir ! Pour son ami, pour Cutler …**

**Tandis que Jack s'inquiétait pour lui, Cutler survivait dans le brouillard d'incompréhension et de chagrin qui était le sien depuis la mort de Margaret … Chaque jour était un enfer depuis qu'il avait trouvé le corps sans vie de sa sœur. Chaque jour il se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait une telle chose, pourquoi elle avait mis fin à ses jours comme ça sans même qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit ! Depuis le suicide de Margaret , Cutler se sentait atrocement coupable mais sans parvenir à trouver où il avait échoué … Ce coup du sort lui était arrivé au pire moment qui soit , alors qu'il lui semblait qu'ils avaient enfin une chance d'être heureux … **

**Cutler en était là dans ses réflexions morbides lorsqu'il reçut le télégramme de Jack lui annonçant son arrivée pour le soir même et l'avertissant qu'il passerait le voir dès son retour si toutefois l'heure de celui-ci le lui permettait sinon il viendrait le voir le lendemain sans fautes. En le lisant, il lui sembla que son cœur se remettait à battre, enfin Jack était de retour. Enfin il ne serait plus seul !**

**Cutler leva les yeux vers la pendule, il ne restait que quelques heures à tenir avant de revoir Jack, de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras … **

**Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le fils du directeur de son bureau… Oliver Monk le toisait d'un air vaguement méprisant, Cutler retient une légère crispation en le voyant, il n'aimait pas ce jeune homme, la manière dont ce dernier le regardait lui déplaisait souverainement comme s'il savait quelque chose que Cutler ignorait. Il se força néanmoins à lui sourire aimablement **

**- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? **

**- Non. Monsieur … Beckett ? C'est cela ? **

**Cutler se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête tandis que l'autre l'observait d'un air sardonique **

**- Je crois savoir que vous avez perdu votre sœur il y a quelques semaines ?**

**Cutler déglutit bruyamment. Comment cet homme était il au courant de ça ?**

**- Oui. Murmura-t-il pour toute réponse**

**- Et … Il parait qu'elle a mis à fin ses jours ?**

**Cutler blêmit, il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe. Il fixa un instant l'autre dans les yeux se demandant encore une fois pourquoi cette histoire l'intéressait**

**- Oui … Souffla-t-il. C' est-ce qui semble le plus vraisemblable. S'efforça-t-il de répondre le plus calmement possible**

**- Oh. Et. Sait on pourquoi ? A-t-elle laissé quelque chose … Une lettre ?**

**Cutler le regarda avec étonnement. Pourquoi diable posait il une telle question ? En quoi cela pouvait il l'intéresser ? Néanmoins il était le fils de son supérieur … et s'il attendait une réponse Cutler devait la lui donner **

**- Non. Répondit il sobrement **

**A sa grande surprise, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Oliver qui se reprit aussitôt **

**- Je suis désolé pour vous. Se força-t-il à dire. J'imagine que ça a du être difficile surtout dans ces circonstances. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.**

**Avant que Cutler n'ait eu le temps de trouver une réponse adéquate et de s'interroger sur le sens de la remarque de son interlocuteur, Oliver se détourna de lui, un franc sourire sur son visage, tandis qu'il tendait les mains vers la jeune femme qui arrivait en compagnie de son père.**

**- Emily ma chère, j'ai cru que vous ne me rejoindriez jamais. J'ai cru que votre sourire n'illuminerait plus jamais ma vie tant votre absence m'a paru longue… déclama Oliver avec les accents de la sincérité en baisant la main de la jeune femme **

**Emily Blommy rougit légèrement, secrètement flattée des marques d'attention de son fiancé tandis que le père de ce dernier fronçait les sourcils à l'intention de Cutler**

**- Et bien Beckett ! Vous rêvez !!Reprenez votre travail immédiatement !! Vous savez qu'ici les avancements se méritent et ce qui est facile à faire l'est tout autant à défaire. Lui dit il d'un ton sévère en lançant un petit regard dans la direction de son fils que Cutler ne parvint pas à interpréter **

**- Oui Sir Monk. Je me remets de suite au travail **

**- C'est bien Beckett. Si vous continuez ainsi vous irez loin dans cette Compagnie. Lui dit Monk d'un ton plus amène avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de son fils et de la fiancée de ce dernier sans attendre sa réponse.**

**Cutler n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'appesantir sur le comportement étrange du fils de son supérieur et la journée passa somme toute assez rapidement , d'autant plus que Cutler mit les bouchées doubles afin de pouvoir partir plus tôt chez lui … Pour se préparer à accueillir Jack . Cutler rentra donc plus tôt chez lui ce soir là , le vide de sa maison lui serrant le cœur comme chaque soir depuis le décès de Margaret … Une fois de plus ,il refoula ses larmes en songeant que plus jamais il n'entendrait la voix joyeuse de Margaret lui souhaiter la bienvenue, lui raconter les petits riens qui faisaient sa vie … Le cœur lourd et le dos voûté sous le poids des sentiments qui l'écrasait sans pitié , Cutler rejoignit sa chambre , s'efforçant de chasser la tristesse pour se tourner vers l'avenir , vers ses retrouvailles avec Jack .**

**Cette résolution prise, Cutler se décida à mettre ses boutons de manchettes, comme l'avait prédit Margaret. En soulevant la boite qui les contenait Cutler aperçut une feuille soigneusement pliée. Un seul mot y était inscrit, son prénom … Et l'écriture était celle de sa sœur …Cutler sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement … Ainsi Margaret avait laissé quelque chose finalement …Il déplia lentement le morceau de papier fin, le caressant sans s'en rendre compte et lut les derniers mots que sa sœur lui avait adressé**

_**Cutler,**_

_**Si tu lis ces mots c'est que j'aurais trouvé en moi le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout... Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, que tu ne comprends pas les raisons de mon geste ...Je te connais Cutler,mon frère, tu te sens abandonné, trahi et d'une certaine manière tu n'as pas tort. Je suis désolée de la peine que je t'ai infligée mais je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre ... pas avec le déshonneur qui est le mien.  
**_

_**J'ai honte de devoir t'avouer cela mais j'ai péché... J'ai succombé aux avances d'un homme et je suis enceinte de ses oeuvres. Quand il a l'a appris, il m'a quittée et cela je ne peux le supporter. Je suis désolée Cutler mais je ne pouvais endurer cette situation... Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir cet homme, sans cesse dans notre maison, te parler d'amitié et de fraternité... Je l'aime trop pour supporter son indifférence à mon égard et à celle de notre enfant. Je n'aurais pas pu non plus élever un enfant qui chaque jour lui ressemblerait un peu plus, qui aurait ses yeux sombres et son sourire enjôleur. Alors j'ai préféré en finir avec la vie...**_

_**Je t'en prie, n'en veut pas à Jack Sparrow... Il a choisi de m'abandonner certes mais cela est préférable que de rester auprès de moi sans amour .Je suis en paix à présent ainsi que mon enfant.**_

_**Sois heureux pour nous deux, Cutler et ne doute jamais de mon affection pour toi. **_

_**Adieu.**_

_**Ta soeur qui t'aimera toujours,**_

_**Margaret**_

**Cutler sentit son cœur se déchirer à mesure que sa lecture avançait… lorsqu'il vit le nom de Jack, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il parvienne à les retenir … Jack. **_**Son **_**Jack, l'avait trahi avec sa propre sœur ! Jack avait fait un enfant à sa sœur puis l'avait abandonné comme le lâche qu'il était. Il avait profité de lui, de son amitié, il avait séduit sa sœur, abusant de sa jeunesse et de sa naïveté. Cutler n'imaginait que trop bien ce que sa pauvre sœur avait supporté à cause de lui … C'était lui qui avait fait pénétrer Jack Sparrow dans leur vie et dans leur maison. Il était responsable de la mort de sa sœur, coupable de n'avoir pas su la protéger comme il se l'était juré … Ces mots ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit… Cutler ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des dernières lignes tracées par la main de sa sœur tant aimée, plus il les lisait plus la rancœur et le besoin de vengeance venaient s'ancrer dans son cœur, remplaçant peu à peu le chagrin qu'il ressentait devant la mort de Margaret et l'affection qu'il portait à Jack… Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il ferait payer à ce dernier sa double trahison. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il écrivit un billet à l'adresse de Jack lui demandant de passer le voir dès son arrivée quelque soit l'heure ,puis il héla un garçon et lui donna une pièce pour aller déposer le billet à l'auberge dans laquelle son ami avait ses habitudes … Une fois que ce fut fait , Cutler prit la lettre laissée par sa sœur , se servit un cognac et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où elle s'était donnée la mort … L'attente commençait …Cutler n'était pas pressé …il se vengerait bien assez tôt de l'homme qui avait brisé la vie de Margaret **

**De son côté, Jack arriva à Plymouth sous une pluie battante en début de soirée. Son voyage avait été éprouvant et malgré toutes ses résolutions, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Anne de l'esprit, sans cesse il revoyait son doux sourire, la manière dont elle inclinait la tête vers lui … Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le goût de ses lèvres, tout en se torturant en l'imaginant dans les bras de l'autre. Celui qu'elle avait choisi. Jack descendit de voiture avec l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il était tard et au fon de lui il appréhendait de devoir passer une nouvelle soirée seul à ruminer sa peine, aussi fut il soulagé lorsqu'il prit connaissance du billet de Cutler. Sans prendre le temps de manger ou de se changer, déposant simplement ses affaires à l'auberge, Jack se précipita chez son ami**

**Cutler, dans le noir, attendait depuis des heures lorsqu'il avait entendu le pas de Jack remonter le chemin qui menait à sa demeure … Sans trop savoir où il en était il alla lui ouvrir la porte, s'écartant pour le laisser entrer, paralysé par la force de ses sentiments, ne parvenant pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Jack le regarda longuement, essayant de trouver les mots qui convenaient puis finalement il se pencha sur Cutler et le serra brièvement contre lui **

**- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur… Souffla-t-il **

**Cutler ferma les yeux, révulsé par tant d'hypocrisie mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur salée de Jack, son cœur battant la chamade, alors que celui qu'il croyait être son ami le serra contre lui. Lorsque Jack relâcha son étreinte, Cutler réalisa avec culpabilité et dégoût qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle cesse … Il voulait passer sa vie dans les bras de Jack, sentir son corps contre le sien, être avec lui encore et encore … L'énormité de ses sentiments bouleversa Cutler qui détourna son regard de celui de Jack. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier le voie pleurer, il ne voulait pas s'humilier encore plus devant lui. Jack Sparrow s'était moqué de lui, il avait méprisé ses sentiments, ceux de sa sœur, piétiné tout ses rêves, tout ses espoirs mais il ne le laisserait pas gagner. Il paierait pour ce qu'il leur avait fait, il le paierait au centuple … Il paierait le prix fort pour avoir bafoué ses sentiments. **

**Cutler s'obligea à prendre l'air amical et se tourna vers Jack **

**- Merci ….Jack . Tu veux. Tu veux un verre ? Pour ma part j'en ai bien besoin …**

**Jack le cœur serré regarda son ami, il était pâle et semblait encore être sous le coup du décès de sa sœur …comme si celle-ci était morte la veille et non depuis quelques semaines **

**- Bien sûr je t'accompagne Cutler. Je ne vais pas te laisser boire cet excellent cognac seul Lui répondit Jack en se forçant à prendre un ton joyeux **

**La soirée se passa ainsi, Jack tentant de dérider son ami par moult histoires amusantes, lui parlant de ses projets d'avenir comme si Anne n'avait jamais existé, repoussant son souvenir un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé … Son chagrin n'était rien à coté de l'épreuve que traversait Cutler … Ce dernier l'écoutait sans mot dire, s'ébahissant de l'incroyable hypocrisie de celui qui se prétendait son ami, qui lui jouait la comédie de l'affection avec tant d'aisance. A chaque parole de Jack, la haine grandissait dans le cœur de Cutler, une haine farouche, implacable, à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il portait au jeune homme il y avait encore quelques heures. La manière poétique et l'air rêveur qui avaient toujours été celui de Jack lorsqu'il parlait de la mer firent germer une idée dans l'esprit de Cutler. Lorsqu'il eut jugé que son ami avait assez bu, il lui lança un regard d'excuses **

**- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai plus de cognac ici.**

**- Mais pourquoi y'a plus de cognac ?? Balbutia Jack qui avait besoin de boire, boire pour oublier celle qu'il n'aurait jamais, pour oublier les sentiments qui lui déchiraient le cœur …**

**Cutler émit un petit ricanement aviné… Tout marchait à la perfection, Jack avait une faiblesse … Et il l'avait sous estimé …**

**- Mais je sais où y'en a !! Lui annonça-t-il en se levant. Viens !**

**Jack se mit debout avec peine, la démarche encore plus chancelante qu'à l'accoutumée.**

**- Je te suis !**

**- Je n'en ai jamais douté Répondit Cutler avec une pointe de sarcasme qui passa totalement inaperçue **

**Cutler le guida jusqu'à son bureau à la Compagnie qui était maintenant plus vaste que le précédent. Jack avait l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin facétieux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en entrant dans les bureaux**

**- Cutler t'est sur qu'on peut faire ça ?**

**- Ne t'en fais pas Jack, je te l'ai dit j'ai eu un avancement … Attends moi là, je vais chercher de quoi nous réchauffer, la pièce est glacée ! S'exclama Cutler en lui tendant la bouteille de cognac **

**Cutler se rendit dans le bureau de Sir Monk, et froidement s'empara du tison en forme de P dont son supérieur se servait pour marquer les pirates … Il le dissimula au milieu des bûches puis retourna dans le bureau où Jack l'attendait … Cutler lui fit un sourire et alluma un grand feu, faisant chauffer le tison par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il jugea que ce dernier était assez chaud il se tourna vers Jack **

**- Dis moi Jack … Tu aimais beaucoup Margaret toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Cutler tu sais bien elle était ta sœur et un peu comme la mienne aussi Lui répondit Jack qui le pensait vraiment **

**- Bien sûr. Je n'en ai jamais douté Jack.**

**- Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Le corrigea l'autre d'un ton badin. Un jour je le serais tu verras !**

**- Oui … Capitaine. Murmura Cutler en se saisissant du tison brûlant **

**D'un geste leste, Cutler saisit le bras droit de Jack et appliqua le fer rougit sur celui-ci. Jack poussa un hurlement qui retentit dans toute la pièce tandis que l'odeur de chair grillée commençait à se répandre … Jack qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait se dégagea en tremblant sous le choc et la douleur …**

**- Cutler, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi ? Je te croyais mon ami …Cria-t-il complètement perdu**

**- Ce qui m'arrive ?? Tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive ??? Je sais tout Jack. Je sais ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, la manière dont tu l'as séduite puis abandonnée alors qu'elle portait ton enfant ! Tu l'as tuée !!**

**Jack l'esprit embrumé par la douleur et l'alcool, ne comprenait pas ce que Cutler racontait, voyant ce dernier venir vers lui une arme à la main il tenta de le raisonner**

**- Je … Cutler je n'ai jamais touché ta sœur je te le jure … Je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ça mais c'est un mensonge.**

**Cutler, un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux, mit Jack en joue **

**- C'est elle Jack … Elle me l'a écrit dans la lettre qu'elle m'a laissé. Répondit il froidement **

**En entendant cela, Jack comprit qu'il avait perdu la partie … Désespéré, il se jeta sur Cutler qui, surpris, lâcha son arme … Les deux anciens amis luttèrent durant de longues minutes puis Jack réussit finalement à assommer Cutler. Profitant de l'occasion, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire …**


	9. Pirate !

**Chapitre 9**

Perclus de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, Jack courait droit devant lui sans savoir exactement où il allait. Le geste de Cutler l'avait blessé tant physiquement que dans ses sentiments … Jamais il n'aurait cru son ami capable de ça, d'une telle cruauté … De plus, son bras le brûlait atrocement et il lui semblait que la douleur irradiait tout son corps. Jack s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, accablé, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, adossé au mur d'une maison. Profitant de la faveur d'un rayon de lune, il leva son bras à hauteur de ses yeux et frémit en découvrant la blessure que Cutler lui avait infligée. La plaie rouge et purulente avait sans aucun doute la forme d'un P … Lettre dont on marquait les pirates … Jack blêmit en la voyant.. Les pirates … Ceux qui portaient cette marque infâmante étaient pendus, si la garde le prenait, il risquait la potence ! Jack essaya de reprendre ses esprits , d'oublier la douleur quelques instants pour trouver ce qu'il devait faire … Et brusquement il sut … Son capitaine , Linley serait à Plymouth dans la journée … Il lui suffirait de camoufler sa blessure et de rester caché jusque là puis d'aller à sa rencontre .. Il saurait quoi faire.. Tremblant de douleur et de froid, Jack se résolu à attendre, niché dans un coin, à l'abri des regards que la prochaine nuit tombe et lui donne l'occasion de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être

Tandis que Jack, se terrait dans un coin, espérant ne pas se faire repérer, Cutler émergeait doucement pendant que ses collègues commençaient à envahir les bureaux de la compagnie. Le grand seau d'eau glacée que lui jeta Sir Monk au visage acheva de le réveiller tout à fait

- Beckett !! Que s'est il passé ? Que diable faites vous ici !!

Cutler s'accorda quelques instants pour penser à ce qui s'était produit la veille … Il avait découvert l'ignoble trahison de Jack et il l'avait marqué, il voulait le tuer mais l'autre avait réussi à s'enfuir … Cutler retint son souffle devant la bouffée de haine qui venait de l'envahir à la simple pensée de Jack. Il se releva avec effort

- Je..Un voleur était ici cette nuit

- Quoi !! Rugit Sir Monk. Venez m'expliquer cela dans mon bureau Beckett

Cutler se leva avec difficulté et suivit l'autre dans son bureau. Sir Monk se servit un verre et désigna un siège à Cutler

- Racontez

- Je.. Et bien, hier soir alors que je me trouvais avec un ami à moi, un marin de la Compagnie, j'ai été volé.. Il a abusé de mon amitié pour me voler les clefs de l'office.. Dieu merci je m'en suis rendu compte immédiatement après son départ et je suis tout de suite venu ici. Je l'ai trouvé dans votre bureau et je me suis battu avec lui. Mentit Cutler le cœur battant

Sir Monk le dévisagea un instant, l'air perplexe

- Hmmm vous dites que vous l'avez surpris ici … Pourtant il ne manque rien

- C'est que Monsieur, je suis arrivé à temps. Et je.. Enfin j'ai appliqué sur lui la marque des voleurs, des bandits.. Reprit Cutler

- La marque ? Demanda Monk en haussant le sourcil. Vous voulez dire que son bras porte à présent la marque des pirates ?

- Oui . Je cherchais comment me défendre et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Continua Cutler avec aplomb. Il avait allumé un feu, ne pensant pas être dérangé, j'ai donc pu le prendre par surprise et lui apposer le tison.. Après quoi … Et bien il m'a assommé et a pris la fuite

Sir Monk le transperça d'un regard aigu, sentant confusément que l'homme ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Cutler, porté par sa haine, soutint son regard sans ciller. Finalement ce fut Sir Monk qui baissa les yeux le premier, à la grande surprise de Cutler qui se découvrait une autorité inattendue.

- Très bien Beckett …Dans ce cas la Compagnie vous doit une fière chandelle … Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous vous reposez un peu, je vous donne votre journée. Offrit gracieusement Sir Monk

- Une dernière chose … Vous ne souhaitez pas connaître le nom de ce voleur ? Interrogea Cutler

- Euh … Si, si, bien sûr … Quel est il ?

- Jack Sparrow. Énonça Cutler d'un ton froid s'efforçant de maîtriser sa rage

- Sparrow … Chercha Monk.. Je ne vois pas..

- Le second du Wicked Wench.. Précisa Cutler avant de se retirer, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

La journée passa lentement pour Jack qui ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil tant la douleur était forte … Plusieurs fois il vit la garde passer,il se recroquevillait dans son petit coin tant il avait peur d'être repéré. Lorsque la nuit fut enfin là, il ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement alors qu'il cheminait parmi les ombres vers le port où il savait pouvoir trouver son capitaine

Lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette si familière qui se découpait sous les rayons blafards de la lune, Jack sentit l'espoir renaître en lui. Le capitaine Linley était là.. Il allait pouvoir l'aider. L'emmener loin de cette Angleterre maudite qui ne lui avait apporté que des souffrances et des désillusions. Il s'approcha de son capitaine sans se soucier de passer inaperçu

- Capitaine Linley ? Souffla-t-il

Jonathan se retourna vers lui, lorsqu'il le reconnut un air désolé assombrit son visage.

- Jack … Que fais tu là ? Est-ce que tu es fou ? Ou alors est-ce que tu penses que j'ignore ce que tu as fait ?

Jack resta un instant interdit, ne comprenant pas la froideur soudaine de l'homme qu'il considérait secrètement comme son père depuis qu'il avait mis l'océan entre Grant et lui.

- Capitaine … Je

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications ! Rétorqua froidement Linley avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux. Voyons Jack, qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ? Tu as cru que si tu étais plus riche Anne tomberait amoureuse de toi ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça mon garçon … L'amour ne s'achète pas.

Jack éberlué, regardait Linley sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait

- Je … Bredouilla-t-il

Linley lui lança un regard apitoyé.

- Oui Jack, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dove, ils m'ont tout raconté.. Ta déclaration à leur fille, et tes propos aussi.. Sur la différence sociale. Mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu feras quelque chose d'aussi incroyablement stupide ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'essayer de voler la Compagnie ? S'énerva Linley

Jack sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux à mesure qu'il comprenait les paroles de Linley … Ce dernier le prenait pour un vulgaire voleur.. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une méprise.

- Capitaine … Je n'ai jamais rien volé je vous assure !

L'autre lui lança un regard terrible et avant que Jack ait pu prévoir ce qu'il allait faire, Linley saisit son bras droit et défit sans douceur le linge dont Jack s'était servi pour protéger son bras dans un effort dérisoire pour atténuer la douleur. Les fibres du tissu s'étaient confondues avec la plaie et Jack ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'air caressa ses chairs torturées.

- La marque est bien là … Là où l'a dit cet homme dont tu as honteusement essayé d'abuser comme tu l'as fait avec moi !

- Non Capitaine … Je vous jure que je n'ai rien …

Il fut interrompu par une gifle retentissante

- Tais toi !! Arrête de mentir ! Ton crime et ton imposture, sont découverts à présent. Tu n'es somme toute qu'un pirate.. Un maudit pirate

Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ne le croyait pas.. Cet homme qui le connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans préférait croire qu'il était un voleur plutôt que d'écouter sa version à lui …

- Un pirate. Murmura-t-il

- Oh … Jack … Je t'aimais comme un fils … C'est pour ça que.. Linley hésita un bref instant avant de continuer. Je ne vais pas donner l'alarme comme me le commande mon devoir.. Pars Jack ! Vite avant que je ne change d'avis !

Jack le regarda, pétrifié, son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler en fumée. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à bouger, Linley le repoussa rudement.

- Tu as compris ! Va t'en pirate !! Cours !! Vite !!

Alors Jack compris enfin que tout ce qui hier encore faisait sa vie lui était désormais fermé et sans réfléchir il obéit une dernière fois à son capitaine , lui tournant définitivement le dos et détalant dans les rues de la ville sans même savoir où il pourrait refuge à présent … Linley regarda dans sa direction longtemps après que Jack eut disparu de sa vue , les larmes emplissant ses yeux tandis qu'il disait mentalement adieu au jeune homme qu'il avait recueilli il y a si longtemps sur un quai de Port Royal …

Jack continuait sa course folle, ses poumons lui brûlaient et des larmes chaudes s'échappaient de ses yeux, il lui semblait entendre les mots de Linley résonner dans sa tête … _Pirate _avait il dit … Soudain sa fuite fut stoppée net, il venait de percuter de plein fouet une femme … Celle-ci le reçut dans ses bras, et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les prunelles sombres de Jack. Un bref instant, il lui rendit son regard avant de perdre connaissance sous l'effet conjugué de la fièvre, de la souffrance et de la fatigue. La femme se pencha doucement sur le corps inanimé et presque tendrement elle lui caressa la joue avant de le soulever pour l'emporter avec elle … Car en l'espace d'un regard elle avait pris sa décision , elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi …Après tout, il était peut être venu vers elle guidé par le destin et puis … Un jeune homme avec de si beaux yeux ne méritait de mourir dans une ruelle comme un chien. Elle s'occuperait de lui, elle le soignerait et peut être même qu'elle l'aimerait … Lorsqu 'elle fut arrivée au port, la femme murmura quelques mots dans une langue étrange, issue du plus profond des âges et un navire apparu alors, fendant le brouillard. Sans hésiter la femme monta à son bord, emportant Jack vers une destination inconnue …


	10. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous !! Pour ceux qui aiment lire mes histoires , je vous informe que j'ai plusieurs autres choses sur le feu ,que je ne peux pas publier ici (vu que le rating MA est interdit ici ) Pour ceux que ça interesse , deux fics sont en cours : une en collaboration avec Ryu Maxwell Chang ( La vie non rêvée d'un pirate) et une, seule (Le coffre)l'adresse du site est sur mon profil**

**Vala fini la pub ! Place à votre chapitre ! Bonne lecture et reviewer !!**

**Chapitre 11 **

Jack ouvrit les yeux, l'air complément perdu, il observa le décor qui l'entourait. Où était il donc ? Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit … Des bocaux emplis de choses qui lui étaient totalement inconnues pendaient au plafond, tandis qu'un désordre indescriptible régnait dans la pièce étroite. Jack grimaça, tout son corps était engourdi et il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé … Il tenta maladroitement de se relever et ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur lorsque son bras frôla le drap. Aussitôt, le rideau qui séparait cette pièce du restant de l'habitation se mit à bouger et une femme inconnue se pressa à son chevet. Le voyant réveillé, elle posa une compresse fraîche sur son front en souriant.

- Eh bien, et bien jeune homme doucement … Tu as été très malade. Pendant très longtemps … Lui dit la femme d'une voix chaude et envoûtante en laissant glisser son regard sur le corps de Jack

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas de cette femme étrange qui paraissait si bien le connaître … Il examina encore une fois son visage cherchant des traits qui lui seraient familiers sans parvenir à se souvenir …

- Tia … Je m'appelle Tia Dalma et il est normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas … Je doute que tu sois en état de te souvenir de quoi que ce soit vu l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsque je t'ai ramassé.

- Ramassé ? Coassa Jack, s'efforçant de rassembler ses maigres souvenirs

Tia lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres avant de reprendre …

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi … J'ignore jusqu'à ton nom. Je t'ai trouvé en Angleterre … tu courais comme si le diable en personne te poursuivais. Tu m'as percutée et tu t'es évanoui … Sans doute à cause de la fièvre …

- La fièvre ?

- Vraisemblablement à cause de tes blessures. Expliqua-t-elle patiemment en prenant tendrement son bras et en appliquant un onguent frais dessus

Jack retint un gémissement de douleur et les yeux écarquillés examina la marque en forme de P qui ornait à présent son bras. Peu à peu les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.. La mer, Anne, le Wicked Wench, Cutler.. La marque … Le sceau de la piraterie …Il leva un regard affolé vers Tia qui comprit aussitôt

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je te juge pas … Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne te veux que du bien mon mignon. Dit elle d'une voix rauque en lui caressant la joue avant de suivre le contour de ses lèvres du doigt en souriant.

Jack déglutit légèrement, ne comprenant toujours pas qui était cette femme et ce qu'il faisait chez elle

- Où … Où suis-je ? Osa-t-il demander d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement, mal à l'aise devant le regard de pure convoitise que la femme posait sur lui

- Tu es chez moi … Ne t'en fais pas la garde ne viendra pas te chercher ici.. Tu es hors de leur portée

- Chez vous … Mais où est-ce chez vous ?

- Dans un bayou …

- Un bayou ? Répéta Jack qui ne souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'un bayou en Angleterre

- Dans les Caraïbes mon joli. Précisa la femme

Jack ferma les yeux une brève seconde. Les Caraïbes … Dont il était parti il y a si longtemps … Et voilà qu'il y revenait avec une femme inconnue et le sceau des hors la loi sur son bras …Brutalement une idée lui vint

- Attendez … Vous avez bien dit que nous nous sommes rencontrés en Angleterre … Alors pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Et comment ? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

Tia leva une main apaisante, l'encourageant à calmer le feu de ses questions.

- Je t'ai amené ici pour te soigner … Nous sommes venus en bateau et cela fait plus de deux mois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu as eu de la fièvre presque sans discontinuer depuis ce fameux soir … J'ai cru te perdre plusieurs fois , comme si ça t'étais égal de vivre ou de mourir … Souffla Tia en le fixant dans les yeux

Jack mal à l'aise détourna le regard

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous occupée de moi ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser … Tu es venu vers moi, guidé par le destin …

- Le destin … Répéta Jack avec amertume. Je vois … Je suppose que je vous dois des remerciements

- Ne te sens pas obligé surtout … En revanche j'aimerais connaître ton nom …

- Aucune importance. Murmura Jack

Tia sentit la volonté farouche du jeune homme et s'inclina provisoirement.

- Comme tu voudras … Lorsque tu seras prêt à m'en parler tu le feras. Ou non. Mais pour l'instant tu dois guérir, reprendre des forces. Quand ce sera fait tu pourras partir si tu le souhaites

- Vraiment ?

- Oui … Mais.. J'espère que tu ne le feras pas . Murmura-t-elle caressante

Jack se détourna légèrement d'elle , il avait bien compris ce que désirait la femme mais la pensée de la douce Anne emplissait encore son cœur et son esprit … Et cette Tia même si elle était séduisante lui paraissait dangereuse . Elle était bien loin de ressembler aux femmes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent … Elle se comportait comme une marchande de plaisir mais Jack sentait confusément qu'elle était plus que ça … Tia les yeux brillants , continuait de regarder le jeune homme, elle avait la sensation étrange que celui-ci n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être . Elle avait reconnu la marque du destin sur lui , et elle ne se lassait pas d'être intriguée par l'aura qui se dégageait de lui . Depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard Tia était sous le charme , elle avait envie de l'aider à soigner ses blessures … toutes ses blessures , Tia sentait bien qu'outre les multiples contusions , une blessure plus grave déchirait l'âme du garçon … C'était celle là qu'elle voulait soigner .

Les semaines passèrent , Jack se fortifiait chaque jour un peu plus sous les soins attentifs de Tia Dalma … Mais il ne baissait pas sa garde et la sorcière ignorait toujours son nom et son histoire … De même ,Jack s'il acceptait ses soins et sa compagnie, la maintenait à distance ne lui laissant aucun espoir d'une tendre évolution de leur relation . Finalement le jeune homme finit par se sentir totalement remis de ses blessures physiques et commença à envisager son départ , réfléchissant à son avenir qui semblait bien compromis depuis qu'il portait la marque des hors la loi… Jack s'habituait de plus en plus aux étrangetés de son hôte , et peu à peu le souvenir d'Anne s'il ne s'effaçait pas , le faisait moins souffrir … Tia observait tout cela , voyant son invité changer chaque jour un peu plus mais ignorant toujours ce qui torturait son âme et la raison de la marque qu'il portait . Tia luttait contre l'envie irrépressible de consulter les augures … Elle voulait entendre son histoire de la bouche du jeune homme et de nulle autre manière . Finalement un soir , tandis que Tia se tenait devant sa maisonnette , savourant d'avance une nuit qui s'annonçait douce,elle eut la surprise de voir arriver Jack , muni d'une bouteille de rhum et de deux verres.

- Vous permettez ? Demanda-t-il en servant sans attendre de réponse

Tia prit la choppe qu'il lui tendait sans répondre , lui laissant le soin d'entretenir la conversation . Jack but son verre d'un trait avant de commencer à parler , sans la regarder , les yeux dans le vague …

- Je m'appelle Jack Sparrow . Je suis un corsaire au service de l'Angleterre … Enfin plutôt j'étais . Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire cynique en prenant à nouveau du rhum . Grâce à ceci .. Reprit il en désignant son bras . La marque des pirates .. Je pense que toute carrière dans la marine m'est désormais interdite …

Tia hocha la tête , sentant confusément qu'un seul mot maladroit suffirait à le faire se refermer définitivement .

- Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai fait hein ? Et bien je vais vous le dire … C'est un ami qui m'a fait ça .. Enfin celui que je pensais être mon ami ..Il m'a marqué …. Comme une bête parce que sa sœur .. Sa sœur … Bredouilla Jack sentant les larmes qui n'étaient pas loin .

Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour boire , respirant rapidement pour maîtriser son émotion . Tia le regardait en silence , attendant le bon moment pour parler

- Sa sœur est morte … Elle s'est empoisonnée … et elle a laissé une lettre me rendant responsable de son acte . Continua Jack d'une voix tremblante .Mais .. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée .. C'était la sœur de mon ami .. Je l'ai supplié de me croire , mais Cutler n'a rien voulu savoir … Alors il a pris le tison .. Se força à raconter Jack d'un ton neutre , le regard lointain . Mais ça ne lui a pas suffi … Il a … Il a raconté que j'avais tenté de voler la Compagnie …Et mon capitaine .. Il m'a .. Rejeté . Craqua Jack laissant les larmes couler . Il ne m'a pas cru , il n'a pas cru en moi… Comme Cutler .. Comme mon père …Il ne m'a pas cru . Répéta-t-il .

Tia s'approcha doucement de Jack et le prit doucement dans ses bras

- Moi je te crois Jack Sparrow …

Jack ne répondit rien laissant sa peine s'écouler , et murmurant des mots sans suite cohérente

- Chut Jack … tu n'es pas obligé de tout affronter ce soir

- Il … il a brisé ma vie .. Mon rêve .. L'océan c'est mon rêve . Voguer sur les mers … Voir le monde . Je n'avais plus que ça … Et maintenant je n'ai plus rien

- Jack … Il y a d'autres bateaux que ceux de la Navy , d'autres contrées , d'autres moyens de vivre ton rêve . Murmura Tia en suivant les contours de la marque laissée par Beckett . Cela ne t'interdit pas de naviguer …

- Je ne sais faire que ça . Répondit Jack . Depuis mon enfance … Je veux être un marin … Peu importe le reste , peu importe le prix à payer …

En l'entendant , Tia réalisa le cœur serré qu'elle ne le garderait pas auprès d'elle … Il aimait trop la mer pour cela mais elle … Elle ne devait pas être égoïste … elle le regarda droit dans les yeux prenant son temps pour lui répondre

- Alors tu y arriveras Jack Sparrow … Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires le plus au monde … tu navigueras . Lui dit elle d'une voix chaude

Jack lui sourit , son cœur battant à tout rompre … Il lisait dans son regard qu'elle ne lui mentait pas , elle le croyait … Elle, elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant elle l'avait aidé , soigné , consolé quand tous lui avait tourné le dos … Échauffé par le rhum , les yeux toujours brûlants de larmes Jack se pencha doucement sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur le siennes . Il se laissa envahir par la saveur épicée de Tia , posant une main qui n'avait rien de timide ou d'hésitante dans le creux de ses reins avant de la pousser vers l'intérieur de la cabane . La nuit passa vite pour Jack qui trouva dans les bras de Tia un peu de l'oubli auquel il aspirait tant depuis le rejet d'Anne .

Le matin surpris les deux amants tendrement enlacés , Jack se réveillant avec un atroce mal de tête tandis que Tia se levait prestement , le cœur déjà lourd de peine , sachant ce que Jack allait dire …Lui , la regarda un bref instant , un peu gêné de sa conduite de la nuit dernière … Prenant une grande respiration , Jack regarda la marque de son bras puis commença à parler

- Tia je …

- Je sais Jack … Lui dit elle d'un ton sans appel . Tu veux partir ..La retrouver

- Elle ne m'a jamais déçu .. Je te l'ai dit , elle est mon rêve , elle est tout ce qu'il me reste …

- Comment lutter contre elle ? Murmura Tia avec un soupçon d'amertume

- Tu ne le peux pas … Personne ne le peut . Lui répondit Jack avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour atténuer la dureté de ses propos

Tia se détacha lentement de lui .

- Une chaloupe est amarrée en bas . Tu peux la prendre

- Merci … Tia

- Ne me remercie pas Jack . Je te l'ai dit , le destin t'a guidé dans mes bras…Et maintenant il est temps pour toi de reprendre ta route . Se força-t-elle à dire

- Oui . Souffla Jack en commençant à avancer vers la porte . Au revoir Tia .

Tia le regarda rêveusement , s'efforçant de contenir le chagrin que lui procurait son départ . Jack s'éloignait de plus en plus descendant le fleuve .. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la mer il respira à plein poumon l'air iodé , fermant les yeux pour laisser le soleil des Caraïbes lui réchauffer la peau .

- Je suis de retour ma belle … Dit il , se sentant chez lui .. Non parce qu'il se trouvait là où il avait passé son enfance mais parce qu'il sentait à nouveau la caresse des vagues contre la coque de son petit bateau ..

Jack rouvrit les yeux après un long moment et se mit à ramer vers l'horizon qui , à nouveau , s'ouvrait pour lui .


	11. Un nouveau Capitaine

Chapitre 11

Singapour … Un an plus tard. Sao Feng mit pied à terre et ordonna à ses hommes d'amarrer la jonque avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'accompagnait.

- Dis moi Jack qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que tu est digne de faire partie de l'équipage de L'Empress ?

L'homme qui l'accompagnait lui fit un sourire carnassier

- Je t'ai aidé non ?

Feng l'attrapa par le cou et se mit à serrer doucement

- La marque que tu portes peut être une ruse Jack Sparrow … Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu me dis la vérité ?

Jack prit un moment avant de répondre avec un grand sourire ironique

- Rien du tout …Tu vas devoir te fier à ma bonne mine

- Pourquoi la piraterie ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Jack

- Je dois y réfléchir.. Retrouve moi ce soir au temple.. Je te ferais part de ma décision te concernant … Susurra Feng d'un air inquiétant avant de s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

Jack, pensif, le regarda partir.. Sao Feng un des pirates les plus dangereux et les plus redoutés.. Régnant sans partage ou presque sur cette portion du monde …Son visage rude accusait les stigmates d'une existence difficile et la discipline qui régnait à bord de L'Empress n'avait rien à envier aux plus stricts navires de la Compagnie. Jack sourit en regardant autour de lui … Singapour … Curieusement il aimait cette ville qu'il n'avait pas connue lorsqu'il était encore quelqu'un de bien.. Les odeurs, la vie qui bruissait, les jonques aussi … partout de l'eau, la mer.. Tout ce que Jack aimait.. Tellement différent de l'endroit d'où il venait …

Après avoir quitté Tia Dalma, Jack n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rendre à Port Royal. Il y avait pénétré de nuit, comme un voleur, pas encore assez sûr de lui pour vouloir se faire remarquer. Ses pas l'avaient menés presque malgré lui à la forge dans laquelle il était entré silencieusement le cœur battant … Un homme s'était retourné … Un homme qui n'était pas Grant Sparrow. Il avait demandé à Jack ce qu'il désirait et ce dernier avait usé ses derniers sous pour se commander une épée. L'air de rien Jack avait posé des questions à l'homme qui lui avait raconté que son prédécesseur avait disparu un beau matin il y avait déjà presque cinq ans. Jack avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, son père était parti … et nul ne semblait savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Mr Brown, le nouveau forgeron, lui servit un verre et lui raconta sur le ton de la confidence que Grant avait été aux dires de ses clients, un excellent forgeron mais que le départ de sa femme et de sa fille l'avait poussé dans les tavernes et les bouges les plus infâmes. Mr Brown enchaînant verre sur verre, racontait sans se faire prier la lente descente aux enfers de Grant Sparrow. Jack avait eu du mal à retenir son émotion lorsque Brown lui avait dit que le pire malheur de Grant avait été d'avoir un fils comme le sien. Il lui avoua ne plus se souvenir du nom du gamin mais en revanche il se rappelait très bien que ce dernier n'était qu'une mauvaise graine qui avait finalement fini par disparaître un beau matin, soulageant son père d'un poids énorme … Hélas trop tard pour le pauvre homme ! Jack d'une voix légèrement étranglée lui avait demandé si quelqu'un savait ce qu'était devenu le petit finalement et Brown avait haussé les épaules supposant que ce dernier avait sûrement fini pirate ou pendu comme tout les voyous de son espèce comment aurait il pu finir d'autre ?? Jack n'avait pas su quoi répondre et avait finalement avisé un sabre qui gisait, plein de poussières, dans un coin. Lorsqu'il l'avait montré à Brown celui-ci lui avait dit que cette pièce était là depuis longtemps et que c'était celle sur laquelle avait travaillé Grant avant de quitter définitivement son commerce… Mu par une impulsion Jack l'avait achetée tandis que Brown empochait un joli bénéfice sur le travail de Grant

Muni de la dernière arme forgée par son père, Jack avait donc tourné le dos définitivement à Port Royal et embrassé la carrière de pirate … De navire en navire, de taverne en taverne, Jack avait fini par être ramassé par Sao Feng et ses hommes dans un port … Et leur avait immédiatement sauvé la mise en reconnaissant parmi eux un agent de la Royal Navy qui s'apprêtait à trahir l'emplacement de leur repère. Un coup de pouce du destin sans doute … grâce auquel Jack se retrouvait à présent dans les rues de Singapour …

Jack cherchait comment tuer le temps en attendant l'heure de son rendez vous avec Feng lorsqu'il avisa le réduit d'un tatoueur.. Il sourit.. Pourquoi pas après tout ? L'homme s'inclina devant Jack , évaluant en un clin d'œil sa mise . Jack dévoila quelques pièces d'un sourire

- Que désirez vous ? Lui demanda l'autre avec un accent rocailleux

Jack retroussa sa manche, jusqu'au dessus de sa marque, appréciant au passage le léger frissonnement de l'artisan.

- Un moineau … libre qui s'envole vers l'horizon. Lui dit Jack sur un coup de tête

L'homme s'inclina

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs…

Jack laissa patiemment l'homme le tatouer puis le paya sans faire d'histoire à la grande stupéfaction de l'autre. Une fois dans la rue, Jack soupesa la bourse pleine dont il avait délesté le client suivant de l'artisan et se mit en devoir de chercher de quoi s'abreuver … La journée commençait bien décidemment

Jack trouva un établissement caché entre deux boutiques et y pénétra en souriant, sentant qu'il allait trouver son bonheur. L'endroit fut conforme à ses espérances … l'alcool coulait à flots et Jack se fit un devoir de lui faire honneur … Jusqu'à ce qu'une femme ,étroitement sanglée ne fasse son apparition , s'asseyant sans gêne en face de lui . Jack sourit plus largement encore.. Le rhum, les femmes, l'argent qui coulait à flots.. Que demander de plus ? La femme leva vers lui des yeux d'un bleu limpide qui rappelèrent brutalement et douloureusement Anne à Jack. Machinalement il porta sa main à ses cheveux, triturant la petite perle qui y était accrochée, seul vestige de ses rêves de bonheur matrimonial avec la jeune anglaise.

La femme le dévisagea intensément, attendant qu'il parle

- Comment t'appelles tu ? Demanda Jack qui avait encore en mémoire sa toute première nuit de plaisir.. A l'issue de cette dernière il s'était juré de ne plus jamais coucher avec une femme dont il ignorait le prénom

- Alexandria.. Lui répondit la femme, étonnée.

Jack lui fit un sourire charmeur s'efforçant de ne pas penser à celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur

- Alexandria … Répéta-t-il. Alors dis moi quel est ton prix ? Demanda-t-il rudement

- Mon prix.. Bégaya la femme surprise par le brutal changement qui s'opérait chez Jack

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement d'elle, laissant son regard errer sur les courbes de son corps avec un air approbateur

- Ton prix … Souffla-t-il à son oreille en lui glissant une pièce dans la main

Sans mot dire Alexandria se leva et lui désigna une chambre, empochant la pièce. Jack la suivit et, sitôt entré dans la pièce, embrassa son cou avant de la pousser sur le lit sans lui laisser le temps de protester. D'un geste brusque il lui ôta sa robe, déchirant d'un coup de couteau précis les liens de son corset, faisant jaillir sa poitrine avec un sourire de satisfaction. Lentement, Jack la fit sienne, exorcisant le souvenir de celle qui l'avait rejeté. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il se leva à la grande stupéfaction de la femme qui ne comprenait pas sa hâte.

- Tu pars ?

- Tu as été payée non ? Rétorqua Jack avec un sourire cynique. Alors que veux tu de plus ?

- Je … Commençai Alexandria en jetant un air navré vers son corset inutilisable

Jack ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Il continua son petit discours en déambulant dans la pièce, se rhabillant tout en parlant

- Rien du tout ma belle … Vois tu j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec des donzelles. Alors si tu voulais.. Lui dit Jack en lui faisant signe de partir

Suffoquée de rage Alexandria s'approcha de lui et le gifla à la volée. Jack estomaqué mais ne voulant pas perdre la face lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ça me convient.

Alexandria ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire, sortit, folle de rage et encore à demi dénudée déclenchant les rires égrillards des marins. Jack la suivit, l'air détaché.. C'était si simple finalement.. Levant son verre il se sourit à lui-même.. Plus jamais, JAMAIS il ne laisserait une femme entrer dans son cœur, quelle qu'elle soit … Du reste toutes les femmes se ressemblaient, lui n'avait pas besoin d'elles, enfin sauf pour assouvir certaines envies songea-t-il en souriant. Non … son premier et unique amour était l'océan et c'était très bien ainsi …

Jack resta dans cette taverne une bonne partie de la journée, laissant traîner ses oreilles un peu partout …Il sourit, amusé en entendant les hommes proches de lui raconter une histoire selon laquelle un trésor aztèque gisait dans les mers des Caraïbes …Un trésor que nul n'avait jamais vu, constitué de l'or que Cortez avait exigé des aztèques.. Se trouvant sur une île, l'île de la Muerta, qui ne se trouvait sur aucune carte et que seul celui qui en connaissait le chemin pouvait trouver.. Cela fit éclater de rire Jack qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque acide

- Et comment on sait qu'il existe alors ce trésor ? Puisque personne ne l'a jamais vu …

Le petit groupe le regarda d'un air chagrin, cette question ne leur était pas venue à l'esprit.

- On raconte qu'il y a un manuscrit.. Qui en parle, sur lequel figure la légende de la Muerta … Répondit un vieillard

- Oh.. Et ce … parchemin explique sans doute la route qu'il faut prendre pour trouver cette île de la Muerta ? Reprit ironiquement Jack

- Non gamin …L'or est maudit.. Quiconque s'en empare le devient également …C'est pour ça que le parchemin existe.. Pour mettre en garde les fous qui tentent de voler les aztèques

Jack lui sourit, sûr de lui

- Je ne crois pas à ces histoires … Lui dit il en se levant. Ce ne sont que des contes pour endormir les enfants. Sur ce Messieurs … Je vous laisse.. J'ai un capitaine à rencontrer et qui sait peut être qu'un jour je trouverais le trésor de la Muerta .Ricana Jack

Il sortit trop rapidement pour entendre la réponse du vieil homme

- Tu y croiras Jack Sparrow … Un jour tu y croiras.. Guidé par le destin

- Hein ? Fit son voisin le plus proche qui n'avait rien compris

- Rien… Ma mission ici est terminée .Murmura le vieil homme avant de s'éloigner

Jack, le cœur battant mais tentant de le cacher progressait vers le temple où l'attendait Sao Feng.. Ce dernier l'avait fait suivre tout au long de la journée et ses divers informateurs ne lui avaient rien rapporté d'extraordinaire, il était donc disposé à se débarrasser de ce jeune homme. Feng n'aimait pas avoir des dettes et Jack lui avait sauvé la mise. Jack entra silencieusement, le prenant au dépourvu alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture d'un manuscrit tombé miraculeusement dans ses mains il y avait à peine quelques heures, déposé par un vieillard semblait il … Jack s'assit nonchalamment en face de Feng sans attendre d'y être invité, voyant le parchemin que l'autre tentait de dissimuler il sourit

- L'or maudit des aztèques ? Plaisanta-t-il

Feng tressaillit.. Comment avait il su ? Ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée, il fixa Jack dans les yeux

- Tu viens bien des Caraïbes toi ?

- Je suis ce qu'elles ont produit de meilleur !

- Très bien Sparrow.. Je te donne ta chance … Mais n'essaie pas de me doubler ou il t'en cuira.

- Voyons je suis un pirate … Tout comme toi Feng

- Capitaine Sao Feng … Sparrow, ne l'oublie surtout pas. Précisa Sao en se levant, empochant le précieux manuscrit. Allez dépêche toi nous quittons Singapour dans l'heure

Jack, souriant, le suivit ; il avait trouvé un nouveau capitaine …


	12. Des adieux part 1

Bonjour à tous … Voici donc un autre chapitre de la vie de Jack qui sera en deux parties. La seconde arrivera je sais pas quand … (en fait j'écris deux fics en même temps plus pas mal d'OS et j'avoue que ces derniers temps j'avais plus d'idées pour Le Coffre que cette fic) Donc merci de votre patience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Reviews please !

**Chapitre 12**

Ça faisait à présent plus d'un an que Jack naviguait sous les ordres de Sao Feng à bord de l'Empress, ravageant et pillant sans vergogne. Cependant Jack avait toujours du mal à tuer, et il n'était pas rare qu'au cours des abordages il s'éclipse au moment de la mise à mort. Il avait observé que Feng n'avait pas ce genre de scrupules et que le châtiment qu'il réservait à ses victimes était souvent d'une brutalité rare. Cela déplaisait à Jack qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de gaspiller des vies humaines mais il savait que Feng n'hésiterait pas à lui réserver le même traitement s'il se risquait à faire une remarque et pour l'instant il avait par-dessus tout besoin d'apprendre, de découvrir la vie que Cutler lui avait imposé. Jack savait qu'ils seraient bientôt à nouveau dans les Caraïbes et que c'était en partie pour cette raison que Feng avait accepté sa présence à bord sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi…

Enfin pour l'instant, l'Empress venait d'accoster en Espagne, pays pour lequel Feng avait l'air d'avoir une curieuse affection, si l'on en jugeait par leurs fréquents passages sur ses cotes. En vérité ce que Feng cherchait surtout en Espagne, c'était des renseignements sur Cortez, le fameux conquistador qui avait reçu l'or légendaire des aztèques.. Le parchemin qu'on lui avait déposé à Singapour dans des circonstances mystérieuses faisait état d'une malédiction.. Et aussi d'une île où se trouverait amassé le trésor que seule une personne qui y était déjà allée pouvait trouver… Feng recherchait donc activement les descendants de Cortez et de ses marins dont les noms figuraient , a demi effacés, sur le parchemin en espérant que les descendants de l'un d'entre eux seraient en possession d'une carte ou d'un autre document permettant de localiser l'île dite de la Muerta… Un travail titanesque et qui laissait beaucoup de cadavres derrière lui…Feng éliminant tout les descendants qui lui étaient inutiles.

Jack était bien loin de se douter des occupations hispaniques de son capitaine et il avait presque totalement oublié l'histoire que le vieillard sénile lui avait raconté là bas, à Singapour…Présentement il goûtait aux charmes de l'Espagne, le nez dans un verre de xérès lorsqu'une femme s'approcha de lui en roulant légèrement des hanches.

- Bonjour … Dites moi.. Je me suis perdue et le soir commence à tomber.. J'ai peur si je tente de rentrer seule de faire .. Une mauvaise rencontre… Commença-t-elle avec un air gourmand

Jack lui rendit son sourire,il avait remarqué que cette femme l'observait déjà depuis une bonne heure et s'était demandé combien de temps elle mettrait avant de se décider à l'aborder et surtout quelle méthode elle choisirait. Elle était de noir vêtue, une veuve sans doute mais jeune et visiblement peu satisfaite de sa chasteté forcée s'il en jugeait par le regard dont elle le gratifiait. Il prit son temps, examinant la richesse de la mise à présent qu'elle se trouvait plus près de lui. Cette femme là venait d'un bon milieu mais elle avait désespérément envie de s'encanailler. Jack résolut d'entrer dans son jeu

- Un homme galant ne saurait vous laisser courir un tel péril madame.. Mais êtes vous sure de vous adresser à la bonne personne ?

- Je crois oui .. Que vous conviendrez tout à fait.. Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne avec hardiesse

Jack lui sourit largement et se leva, prenant familièrement la femme par la taille

- Je vous raccompagne ?

Elle se dégagea mais soutint son regard ardent

- S'il vous plait oui

Jack lui fit une petite révérence moqueuse, l'invitant à le précéder

- Votre escorte est prête madame

Ils cheminèrent en silence une bonne partie du chemin, Jack appréciant les formes généreuses de sa compagne d'un soir. Une fois arrivés devant une luxueuse maison, la femme se tourna vers Jack

- Voulez entrer un instant que je vous offre un verre pour votre dérangement ?

- Avec le plus grand plaisir

Jack entra dans la demeure, prenant le temps d 'admirer ce qui l'entourait, constatant avec satisfaction que cette femme ne manquait visiblement pas d'argent. D'un pas nonchalant il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre qu'il but d'un trait.

- C'est quoi votre prénom ma belle ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me demandez cela ! S'outragea la femme

- Je ne fais jamais l'amour avec une femme dont j'ignore le nom. Répondit Jack sûr de lui en s'approchant d'elle, se contentant de la frôler, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres

- Mina. Répondit elle la gorge sèche

- Mina. Répéta Jack avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des heures plus tard… Jack se réveilla dans les draps frais de la jeune veuve, le corps chaud de cette dernière pressé contre le sien. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Jack s'écarta d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Se levant avec nonchalance, il récupéra lentement ses vêtements que la fougueuse espagnole avait éparpillés dans la chambre quelques heures auparavant. Il prit le temps de s'habiller puis se dirigea vers le coffret à bijoux de la jeune femme qu'il se mit à fouiller avec dextérité

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il ravi en apercevant une bague masculine ornée d'une émeraude.

Sans se soucier de réveiller sa maîtresse d'une nuit, Jack la passa à son doigt, admirant l'éclat de la pierre. Avec un sourire, il continua à fouiller le coffret mais ce dernier ne contenait plus rien d'intéressant. Il regarda encore une fois la bague à son doigt

- Sûrement celle du défunt mari … Murmura-t-il. Et bien ma foi j'ai fait son travail auprès de sa femme… ça mérite bien un petit dédommagement. Continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit sans hésiter.

Après un dernier regard vers la forme endormie, Jack sortit et s'enfonça dans la nuit vers l'Empress qui quitta l'Espagne le lendemain, poursuivit par une femme entièrement vêtue de noir et visiblement en colère qui arracha un soupir las à Feng

- Sparrow …

Jack, sourire aux lèvres vint se placer à côté de lui

- Oui capitaine ?

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. L'interrogea-t-il en désignant la femme

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés

- Non, je n'ai jamais vu cette femme

Feng soupira à nouveau… dans chaque port c'était la même histoire, des femmes encore des femmes et Sparrow ne les connaissait jamais… En fait il se demandait pourquoi il le gardait … si ce n'est parce que le gamin était un excellent marin et que sa connaissance des fonds caraïbes ne faisait aucun doute. Feng aurait besoin de lui pour barrer jusqu'à l'île de la Muerta enfin s'il la trouvait un jour…

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sans la moindre anicroche (et à vrai dire sans la moindre chose à faire non plus ) lorsqu'on annonça enfin un navire en vue. Sao Feng eut un large sourire en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un navire de la Compagnie des indes, ces derniers étant toujours largement chargés en étoffes, soieries ou autres marchandises facilement négociables. Il appela ses hommes, les encourageant à hisser leurs couleurs et donna la même consigne qu'à l'accoutumée.. Tuer ceux qui résistent, faire prisonniers les autres et ne garder en vie que ceux qui acceptent de rejoindre leurs rangs. Jack déglutit, il en avait assez de cette violence gratuite.. Il se tourna vers le bateau convoité et il sentit alors son cœur se serrer violement… c'était le Wicked Wench… Lorsqu'il le vit, Jack sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait… il ne pourrait pas tuer un homme de ce navire. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce désastre, Jack se recroquevilla dans un coin de l'Empress, retenant ses larmes à chaque cri de douleur qu'il entendait, l'apprentissage était dur .. Trop dur.

Le dernier coup de canon retentit . Alors Jack regarda impuissant le Wicked Wench couler, la statue de la femme qui servait de figure de proue semblant lui envoyer un reproche muet tandis que l'eau sombre envahissait le navire qu'il avait tant aimé et dont il avait été le second. Des cris et imprécations le sortirent de sa tristesse… Il connaissait cette voix … c'était celle du Capitaine Linley.. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Feng le tuer .. Pas lui. Jack s'avança vers les geôles de l'Empress où les prisonniers attendaient le bon plaisir de Feng, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Linley l'aperçut et s'approcha des barreaux malgré les chaînes qui entravaient ses mouvements

- Toi … Lança-t-il incrédule

- Capitaine… Commença Jack une boule dans la gorge

- Comment oses tu m'appeler ainsi.. Toi et tes pareils .. Vous avez coulé mon navire.. Vous avez tué mes hommes.. Sale pirate ! Cracha-t-il avec haine

- Je .. Je n'y suis pour rien.. Je ne voulais pas .. Je vais vous aider à vous enfuir d'ici

- M'enfuir ? Comme un lâche ?? C'est bon pour toi Jack .. Mais pas pour moi

- Capitaine. Gémit Jack qui savait que Feng le tuerait sans pitié

- Je ne suis plus ton capitaine jeune Jack . Quand je pense qu'avec le temps j'étais arrivé à me persuader que c'était une erreur.. Que tu n'étais pas aussi mauvais.. Que ta réaction avait été guidée par le chagrin d'un amour rejeté et non par ta nature de pirate. Je croyais que tu aimais Anne … Quel idiot !!

- Mais je l'aime !! S' écria Jack.

Le capitaine Linley le regarda un instant, semblant douter de sa sincérité puis il reprit la parole d'un air douloureux

- Ça n'a plus d'importance Jack .. Anne est morte, Eléanor vient de m'envoyer son avis de décès .. Je l'ai dans ma poche

Jack accusa le coup un bref instant … Anne… morte c'était impossible

- Comment… Bredouilla-t-il

- En donnant naissance à son enfant. Répondit Linley

Avant que Jack ait le temps d'en demander plus Feng entra dans les geôles

- Et bien Sparrow .. Tu interroges les prisonniers maintenant ? Demanda Feng sans attendre de réponse avant de se tourner vers Linley. On me dit que tu étais capitaine de ce navire

- Oui Capitaine Linley, agent de Sa Majesté et de la Compagnie. Déclara-t-il bravement

Feng eut un sourire mauvais… pendant que Jack sentait son cœur s'arrêter de battre

- Oh … Je présume donc qu'il est inutile de vous proposer de venir grossir mes troupes…_Capitaine_

Pour toute réponse, Linley cracha aux pieds de Feng qui ouvrit d'un geste rageur la porte de la cellule

- Non !! S 'écria Jack

Feng se tourna brièvement vers lui en souriant, sans lui dire un mot, il prit son épée et en transperça le corps de Linley qui s'effondra en poussant un affreux gargouillis. Sao ressortit lentement son arme, prenant le temps de l'essuyer sur le corps de celui qu'il venait de tuer. Une fois que ce fut fait il se tourna vers Jack

- Non quoi ?

Mais Jack ne put pas lui répondre, les larmes emplissant ses yeux devant le cadavre inanimé de celui qui avait longtemps été pour lui un second père… Sao haussa les épaules et se détourna, remontant sur le pont.. Les autres prisonniers et les états d'âme de Sparrow pourraient bien attendre pour l'instant il avait envie d'un rhum…

Jack, lui, ne bougeait plus ,complètement prostré et la rage au ventre, il regardait le corps de Linley, essayant d'assimiler les derniers événements. Dans la poche du défunt qui se teintait de rouge, se trouvait la dernière lettre de sa tendre Eléanor, accompagnée d'un article soigneusement découpé que Jack ne lirait jamais. Ce dernier annonçait qu'Anne Dove, épouse Swann était décédée en donnant naissance à une petite fille qu'on avait prénommée Elizabeth en hommage à sa grand-mère maternelle…


	13. Des adieux part 2

**Bonjour voilà donc la partie 2 ... avec un Feng effectivement qui fait toujours autant dans la dentelle .. hem Feng quoi !**

**Bonne lecture & reviews please !!**

**Chapitre 13**

Il semblait à Jack que cela faisait des heures qu'il avait vu le corps de son ancien capitaine s'écrouler devant lui. Il était encore sous le choc de la cruauté dont avait fait preuve Feng, de sa froideur aussi… tout en lui regimbait à l'idée de continuer à servir sous les ordres d'un homme pareil…Il se penchait sur le corps de Linley lorsqu'une voix rocailleuse l'interpella

- Jack ? C'est bien toi petit ?

Jack sursauta avant de se retourner lentement … Bill … Bill Turner, son ancien compagnon et le premier des marins du Wicked Wench à lui avoir offert son amitié, se trouvait lui aussi enfermé dans les geôles de l'Empress. Le cœur battant il s'approcha des barreaux

- Bill ?

- Salut mon gars.. Alors la rumeur disait vrai.. Tu es un pirate finalement .. J'l'aurais jamais cru !

Jack esquissa un faible sourire.

- J'ai pas eu trop le choix … Lui dit il en montrant sa marque

- Oh c'est moche … Comme de se retrouver ici .

- Bill.. Écoute .. Accepte la proposition de Feng ! Lança jack soudain paniqué et au bord de la crise de nerf. Accepte sinon il te tuera aussi

- T'inquiète pas mon gars. J'ai pas l'intention de mourir comme le capitaine …

Avant que Bill ait pu aller plus loin, Sao Feng revint, accompagné par deux de ses hommes.

- T'es encore là Sparrow ? Je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec les prisonniers …

Jack, le regard brûlant de haine, se tourna vers Feng, se promettant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'homme lui paierait.. Mais plus tard… Pour l'instant il y avait encore Bill à sauver… Feng se tourna vers son prisonnier

- Alors toi .. Je te laisse le choix … Tu meurs ou tu vis ..

- A vos ordres Capitaine. Répondit simplement Bill

- Très bien .. Tu apprends vite.. Bienvenue à bord de l'Empress

- Bill.. Captain .. Bill le Bottier…

Sans un mot, Feng se détourna, continuant sa proposition aux pauvres bougres qui n'avaient finalement pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.. Jack lui, resta aux cotés de Bill, avide malgré lui de renouer avec un passé qui l'avait pourtant si cruellement blessé

- J'ai su pour la fille. Commença Bill. Tu sais celle que tu aimais.. Le captain a dit que c'était à cause de ça que tu avais perdu la tête et que tu avais choisi la piraterie

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Se braqua Jack, verrouillant une nouvelle fois son cœur. Plus jamais. Parle moi plutôt de toi ..

- Oh et bien .. Je suis papa il parait .. D'un p'tit gars… On l'a appelé William.. Mais je crois pas que je le verrais un jour…Attendu que … je suis maintenant un pirate. Dit calmement Bill que le fait ne semblait pas émouvoir plus que ça …

- Bill… je suis désolé..

- Ne le sois pas mon gars..

Jack rumina sa vengeance des semaines, des mois.. Chaque jour qui passait voyait grandir sa haine pour Feng et son dégoût de lui-même à l'idée de dépendre d'un tel homme.. Chaque minute passée à bord de l' Empress accroissait son désir de liberté et de vengeance… Jack n'avait pas choisi d'être pirate, mais il pouvait encore choisir quel genre d'homme il voulait devenir .. Et la cruauté de Feng n'entrait pas dans ses projets.. Chaque abordage réussit apportait son lot de larmes et de sang versé inutilement selon Jack qui attendait son heure.. La vie lui avait appris que parfois ..Mieux valait attendre et observer avant dévoiler ses projets…

Quelques mois plus tard… le retour de l'Empress et de son équipage à Singapour offrit une occasion inattendue à Jack de se venger de Feng …Chacun était parti à terre et à bord de l'Empress seuls restaient Jack et quelques hommes lorsque Mamaia , la maîtresse attitrée de Feng fit son apparition sur le navire. Jack, l'air taciturne et en train de se saouler faute de mieux, observa un moment la jolie jeune femme qui semblait un peu déroutée de ne pas trouver celui qu'elle était venue voir.. Levant les yeux au ciel devant son air emprunté, Jack se coula vers elle .. Une idée bien précise en tête

- Un problème ma belle ?

Mamaia le toisa un bref instant, suffoquée par le sans gêne de l'homme qui osait l'apostropher de la sorte alors que _tout _l'Empress .. Que dis je ? Tout Singapour savait qu'elle appartenait corps et âme à Sao Feng !

Jack se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, plongeant dans son étonnant regard gris clair, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

- Je peux vous aider peut être ? Le Capitaine Feng est absent ..Mais nul doute que je saurais pallier avantageusement à ce regrettable état de fait

Mamaia sourit devant son audace, l'homme avait confiance en lui .. Et n'était pas mal du tout

- Conduisez moi donc dans un lieu où je pourrais attendre Sao plus confortablement. Souffla-t-elle

Jack lui sourit plus largement et lui fit une petite révérence légèrement ironique

- Suivez moi ma princesse

Mamaia, de plus en plus curieuse, le suivit alors qu'il l'escortait jusqu'à la cabine de Feng.. Mais au lieu de la laisser pénétrer seule il entra et referma la porte derrière eux

- Que faites vous donc ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ici ?? Ne savez-vous pas quel châtiment Sao réserve à ceux qui osent pénétrer dans ses appartements en son absence ! S'insurgea-t-elle

Jack se retourna vers elle, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres

- Oh … si je le sais … Mais dites moi .. Quelle est la punition pour ceci ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main négligente sur la taille de la jeune femme

Mamaia en resta coite un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle sentait à présent la main de ce malotru descendre doucement le long de son corps, tandis qu'il dardait ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes

- Vous savez que Sao vous tuera pour cela

- Oh .. Et bien dans ce cas .. Autant en profiter ma belle . Répliqua Jack d'une voix suave avant de se pencher sur elle

Mamaia était comme hypnotisée par cet homme dont elle ignorait jusqu'au nom mais dont la bouche épousait la sienne avec ferveur tandis qu'une main impatiente défaisait son vêtement . Sans comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver, Mamaia se retrouva nue tandis que le pirate lui faisait passionnément l'amour à même le sol de la cabine, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres… Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque le pas lourd de Sao Feng retentit dans l'escalier, signe que le capitaine était de retour .. Feng, entra dans la pièce, l'air rageur, embrassant d'un coup d'œil la scène qui s'étalait devant lui .. Sa maîtresse attitrée était allongée nue sur le sol , Sparrow sur elle… Jack se retourna, le sourire ironique

- Oui,quoi ? Demanda-t-il

Feng resta un instant médusé devant la décontraction de Jack tandis que Mamaia se mettait à trembler.. Jack se retourna vers elle

- Désolé ma belle.. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir abréger … Lui dit il en se levant nonchalamment.. Ce fut un plaisir . Ajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire

Feng le regarda et lentement sortit son pistolet, sans hésiter une seconde, il tira sur la jeune femme toujours allongée sur le sol avant de retourner son arme vers Jack. Ce dernier déglutit avec peine en voyant le sang de Mamaia inonder le riche tapis qui recouvrait le sol…

- Bugger … Murmura-t-il avant de reculer, cherchant une issue des yeux

Feng le regarda un sourire cruel aux lèvres

- Sale petit rat.. Je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire dès le premier jour …

Jack roula des yeux affolés … C'est que le père Sao plaisantait pas !!Il venait de tuer sa maîtresse, celle dont il était amoureux, froidement, cette pauvre fille devenant une victime de sa vengeance et Jack imaginait que le sort que Feng lui réservait serait pire … Sans réfléchir il saisit les premiers documents qui lui tombèrent sous la main, détournant ainsi brièvement l'attention de Sao… avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait, bousculant Feng au passage

- Désolé l'ami !!

- Sparrow !! Espèce de lâche !! Revient ici !!! Suffoqua Feng

Jack sentit une balle raser sa tête sans toutefois le toucher .. Sans s'en préoccuper plus que ça… il courut droit devant lui, les curieux s'écartant devant la bizarrerie de sa course .. Finalement Jack parvint à se dissimuler dans une ruelle sombre .. Voyant avec soulagement ceux qui quelques heures auparavant étaient encore ses compagnons passer à coté de lui sans le voir

Jack resta caché des heures dans son petit coin, les hommes de Feng le cherchant sans relâche … Il songea brièvement que la dernière fois qu'il était resté terrer ainsi c'était à la suite de la marque qui avait fait de lui un pirate .. Puis Jack sourit .. D'un côté l'expérience ne s'était pas révélée si catastrophique de cela enfin hormis pour cette pauvre fille qui avait payé de sa vie son infidélité .. Il s'était affranchi de Feng et qui plus est il lui avait dérobé un document, qui à en juger sur la hargne déployée par son ancien capitaine devait être capital … Jack finit par réussir à rejoindre le port, se glissant dans le premier navire prêt à partir …et tourna sans regrets la page sur sa vie à bord de l'Empress, disant adieu à son statut de simple matelot obligé d'obéir aux règles d'un autre.. Un jour il serait capitaine…Se promit il en se dissimulant dans les cales du navire…

Une fois bien au chaud à bord du bâtiment, il observa le document qu'il avait dérobé à Feng à la lueur d'un rayon de lune… C'était le fameux parchemin qu'un vieillard avait apporté à Feng , et qui racontait en détail l'histoire de la Muerta… Les yeux écarquillés, Jack découvrit les noms des marins dont Feng recherchait depuis bien plus d'un an les descendants… Chacun avait été rayé d'une main rageuse, à mesure que le capitaine les avait identifiés … Il restait trois noms au bas de liste.. Jack lut avec stupeur l'avant dernier dont une main délicate avait tracé les lettres …_ De La Fuenté…_ Il caressa inconsciemment la bague dont sa mère lui avait fait cadeau la veille de son départ, se demandant ce que le nom de jeune fille de cette dernière faisait sur cette liste …


	14. Une potion & un compas cassé

**Chapitre 14**

Jack erra longtemps sans savoir où aller, une fois de plus toute sa vie se trouvait bouleversée. Il était traqué à la fois par les autorités mais aussi par Sao Feng qui entendait bien récupérer son bien et se venger de l'affront subi. Jack se mit donc à arpenter le monde…. A plusieurs reprises il fut emprisonné, mais à chaque fois il réussi à se sortir de prison, le plus souvent en séduisant la femme du gardien qui se révélait alors prête à tout pour sortir le beau pirate de sa geôle.

Finalement Jack se résolut à aller revoir la femme qui l'avait aidé et par un beau matin il poussa la porte de la cabane de Tia Dalma… Cette dernière releva la tête en l'entendant entrer, surprise de ce retour qu'elle n'espérait plus.

- Je t'ai manqué ma belle ? Lui demanda Jack avant d'avancer vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres

Tia ne sut dans un premier temps quoi dire, son cœur battait la chamade comme celui d'une jouvencelle face à son premier amour, fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Jack se refermer sur elle, goûtant la douceur du baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres comme s'il n'était pas parti durant des années ou comme s'il l'aimait…

Jack rompit leur étreinte et s'assit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, plongeant ses yeux dans le décolleté de Tia sans se cacher avant de parcourir la pièce d'un air évaluateur.

- Ce que tu vois te satisfait ? Lança Tia remise de son émoi et prête à en découdre

Jack lui dédia un sourire éblouissant avant de se mettre à arpenter la pièce de sa démarche chancelante, soulevant sans gêne tous les bibelots qui lui tombaient sous la main, fouillant dans les flacons remplis de potions variées que Tia utilisait. En voyant un remplit d'une solution d'une couleur particulièrement irréelle, Jack le leva jusqu'à ses yeux, collant son nez dessus

- Mais qui es tu vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ? Demanda-t-il tout en ouvrant la fiole. Blahhhhhh cette odeur est immonde !!

Tia le regardait faire sans rien dire, elle observait les changements que les années avaient faits sur le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu et d'une certaine manière aimé. Elle embrassa d'un regard la silhouette toujours musclée du jeune homme, les cicatrices qui témoignaient d'une vie rude, le tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire à Singapour, les bagues qu'il portait, les exhibant comme un trophée.

Jack surprit son regard et répondit à la question qu'elle ne savait comment poser

- Ce sont des cadeaux ou des emprunts si tu préfères. J'aime garder des souvenirs des dames qui m'ont plu. Lui envoya-t-il cyniquement

Tia continuait de le dévisager, cherchant le jeune homme innocent qui avait pleuré parce qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir la vie qu'il voulait… Elle découvrit avec tristesse le pli amer de sa bouche, le voile qui passait de temps à autre dans ses yeux et qui seul trahissait encore que l'homme n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il voulait le montrer ni aussi heureux

Jack, debout devant elle, l'air plus sardonique que jamais, attendit patiemment qu'elle termine son examen et commence à parler.

- Que veux tu Jack ?

- Te voir ma belle … Lui dit il en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle

- Tu ne savais pas où aller …

Jack baissa un instant les yeux avec un air piteux qui à lui seul était un aveu. Tia soupira et le prit doucement par le bras. Elle savait que Jack n'était pas pour elle, leurs destins ne se rejoignaient pas mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer encore…

Jack eut un petit sourire prétentieux et commença à promener ses mains sur le corps de Tia. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il lisait son attirance dans chacun des regards qu'elle posait sur lui. Lentement il la déshabilla avant de la redécouvrir, les murs de la cabane étouffant les gémissements qui scellaient leurs retrouvailles…

Quelques heures plus tard… Jack, l'air détaché, visitait la pièce tandis que Tia gorgée d'amour dormait paisiblement. Sans se soucier de faire du bruit, Jack s'empara d'un boîtier noir contenant un compas. Jack l'ouvrit et sourit en constatant qu'il était cassé… Mais il ferait bel effet à sa ceinture. Il lui donnerait l'allure d'un capitaine.. Ce qu'il serait du reste un jour, il en était persuadé…Jack hésita quelques instants puis fourra une fiole de potion dans sa poche sans se rendre compte que Tia l'observait

- Si un jour tu es en danger elle te servira. Énonça-t-elle calmement. Ne la boit pas parce que tu as soif. Prend la le jour où tu te sentiras vraiment acculé.

Jack lui lança un petit sourire

- Voyons ma belle. Ça n'arrivera pas… tu oublies qui je suis … Jack Sparrow ! Fanfaronna-t-il

- Ça arrivera et plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Rétorqua Tia d'un ton sans appel. Quand au compas que tu m'as volé, garde le précieusement et revient me voir avec lorsque tu sauras vraiment ce que tu veux.

Jack lui sourit et posa le parchemin qu'il avait dérobé à Feng sur la table.

- Et si je le savais déjà ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tia que la vue du document mettait mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression qu'une main glacée venait de se poser sur son épaule

- Oh une sorte d'avertissement . Lui répondit Jack d'un air décontracté. Non en vérité ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si cette histoire est vraie … et ce que fait le nom de ma mère dessus …

Tia déplia lentement le document, s'efforçant de cacher son angoisse en voyant de quoi il s'agissait .

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mentit elle .Il y est question d'un trésor aztèque donné comme rançon aux espagnols, mais apparemment ceux-ci n'auraient pas respecté leur parole. A cause de cela l'or est désormais maudit, quiconque s'en empare est condamné à errer entre la vie et la mort.

- Je sais lire . Rappela Jack un brin agacé. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu connais l'emplacement de cette île de la Muerta

Tia déglutit péniblement, c'était la question qu'elle redoutait depuis très longtemps qu'on lui pose un jour. Froidement elle mentit à Jack

- Non .. C'est écrit ici. Seuls ceux qui sont déjà allés sur la Muerta savent où elle se trouve.

- Alors tu veux dire que si le nom de ma mère s'y trouve c'est qu'un de mes aïeuls ou je ne sais quoi a touché ce trésor ?

Tia se contenta d 'hocher brièvement la tête, tandis que Jack réfléchissait à la question

- Ça me convient. Finit il par dire sans qu'elle puisse deviner à quoi il faisait allusion. Je vais tenter d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire de trésor maudit .. Dit il en s'éloignant vers la porte

- Tu pars ??? Demanda Tia incrédule, comment osait il la traiter ainsi ?

Jack se retourna, arborant une mine faussement navrée

- Voyons Tia tu sais bien que ma vie c'est l'océan.. Nous avons déjà parlé non ? Mais je reviendrais de te voir ma belle ..Lui assura-t-il avec un gracieux sourire.

Tia,médusée ne trouva rien à répondre alors que Jack sortait de la petite cabane .. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, suivant une nouvelle fois d'un air nostalgique l'homme qui s'éloignait… Il avait changé mais elle était toujours autant attirée par lui, ce nouveau coté froid qu'elle sentait naître en lui la peinant et l'excitant tout à la fois… Puis elle repensa à ce que Jack était venu lui demander, au trésor de Cortez.. Avec un soupir, Tia Dalma se mit en devoir d'allumer les bougies servant au rituel avant de commencer à invoquer le dieu dont elle était secrètement la prêtresse et qui était à l'origine de ses pouvoirs.. Elle avait des questions à poser … et si elle n'avait pas rapidement une réponse satisfaisante son angoisse pour Jack continuerait de grandir …

**Voilà donc un chapitre assez court je sais mais j'en avais besoin pour poser la suite de mon histoire ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et j'en profite pour dire au lecteur du Coffre que ce dernier devrait être mis à jour dans la semaine sur mon site **

**En attendant toujours le même mot d'ordre Reviews !!**


	15. La légende en marche

**Bonjour à tous !! (Désolée pour le temps mis mais vacances plus autres fics .. erf ) Voilà la suite !!! Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 15**

Trois ans plus tard… Nassau. Jack Sparrow courrait comme un dératé dans les rues de la ville, serrant entre ses mains la bourse bien remplie d'un marchand. Il finit par pénétrer dans une étroite ruelle sans la moindre hésitation, et finit sa course folle en se dissimulant derrière une sorte de statue, le cœur battant à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ai vu. Heureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas et au bout d'un long moment, Jack put donc sortir de sa cachette en adoptant à nouveau le pas nonchalant et le sourire désinvolte qui étaient les siens la plupart du temps. Il s'admira un instant dans la vitrine d'un marchand, lissant sa moustache et prenant des mines. Il avait bien changé depuis l'époque où il n'était qu'un gamin qui rêvait en regardant l'horizon..

A présent il avait mûri et s'était surtout endurci, disant adieu à ses rêves de gamin, jamais il ne serait un homme « honorable » comme son père l'était il y a si longtemps, pas plus qu'il ne fonderait une famille ou ne ferait ses preuves au sein de la Royal Navy. La marque indélébile que lui avait laissé Cutler avait modifié son destin et l'avait fait changé lui aussi. Jack ne pensait pas devenir un pirate, cependant… n'avoir aucun soucis, personne pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, pas de femme à ménager, pas d 'enfant à élever.. N'était ce pas ça la vraie liberté ? Finalement sa vie était assez plaisante, sans soucis, sans contrainte… enfin si on exceptait que le grand projet de Jack ne s'était toujours pas réalisé.. Il n'avait pas encore son propre navire et il lui languissait de s'entendre appeler Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Puisque tout le reste lui avait été refusé, ce ne serait que justice que ses ambitions soient au moins satisfaites dans ce domaine.

Il fut sorti de ces considérations par le passage en voiture d'une jeune fille d'une mine très avenante mais au regard si triste que Jack en fut piqué par la curiosité et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à son domicile. Il eut un petit sourire carnassier en la voyant descendre de sa voiture, admirant sans réserve la tournure, le cambré délicat du dos et les cheveux d'un noir de jais de la jeune fille. Son sourire s'accentua encore en voyant l'homme qui venait à la rencontre de la jeune fille avec une expression qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments … ainsi donc le gouverneur de la très riche Nassau était amoureux d'une jouvencelle qui avait au moins la moitié de son age .. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de la demoiselle .. Une si jolie fille qui allait à coup sûr terminer dans les bras de cet affreux barbon, victime du jeu des alliances et des ambitions de ses parents..

Quelques jours plus tard … Jack se trouvait toujours à Nassau et l'argent commençait à manquer cruellement. Depuis son aventure qui l'avait conduit à se terrer une nouvelle fois comme un rat, il se montrait plus prudent. La prison l'ennuyait profondément et il n'avait pas envie d'y entrer encore une fois. Il se trouvait donc en pleine hésitation sur ce qu'il convenait de faire lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille qu'il avait suivi quelques jours auparavant. Celle-ci seule, se dirigeait vers l'église, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à Jack .. Quel problème avaient donc toutes ces jolies demoiselles pour préférer la froideur hostile d'une chapelle à la douce chaleur du soleil sur la peau ou des embruns sur le visage ? Néanmoins celle-ci lui plaisait enfin plus exactement sa chute de rein lui plaisait aussi Jack pénétra-t-il dans l'église derrière elle, affectant une ferveur religieuse qu'il était très loin de ressentir.

Les yeux embués de larmes la jeune fille priait avec une ferveur que Jack avait rarement observée… Il prit le temps de lisser sa moustache avant de s'approcher d'elle l'un air détendu

- Pourquoi une telle ferveur ?

La jeune fille leva ses prunelles noisette sur lui, rouge d'embarras de constater que c'était bien à elle que cet homme s'adressait. Pour toute réponse elle baissa vivement les yeux, faisant naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Jack. Il se pencha sur elle et murmura doucement à son oreille

- Une jeune personne aussi ravissante que vous ne devrait pas perdre son temps en prières mais au contraire profiter de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle peut lui offrir

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui à nouveau avant de répondre d'un ton pincé

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne … nous ne nous connaissons pas et vous m'importunez

Jack sourit… elles disaient toujours ça.. au début. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et prit l'air concerné

- Allons … cessez de vous morfondre et racontez à Jack ce qui vous chagrine à ce point

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous raconterais ça !!! Je ne vous connais pas. S'insurgea la jeune fille sans toutefois se décider à partir

- Jack … Jack Sparrow pour vous servir Mademoiselle. Répondit moqueusement Jack en s'inclinant

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille se leva et s'éloigna sans dire mot, ses pas résonnant durement sur le sol de l'église. Jack un regard ironique la regarda partir se jurant qu'il l'aurait … après tout personne ne pouvait lui résister non ?

Jack se laissa donc vivre, comme à son habitude, cherchant des rapines occasionnelles et de quoi subsister, s'arrangeant pour croiser régulièrement la jeune fille, lui adressant des sourires sans toutefois se risquer à lui parler. Cette situation dura jusqu'à ce que son ingéniosité ne lui permette de trouver un moyen de s'introduire au dîner de fiançailles du gouverneur… et de la jeune fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant l'étonnement de celle-ci en se voyant présentée à Lord Downey, un noble anglais un peu excentrique actuellement en visite à Nassau. Avec flegme il baisa sa main, ses lèvres s'attardant sur la peau douce de la jeune fille

- Les félicitations s'imposent mademoiselle Viviane. Je suis sûr que le plus grand des bonheur vous attend.

- Je .. Sûrement monsieur. Bredouilla-t-elle troublée par son discours qu'elle savait teinté d'ironie

Jack passa une bonne partie de la soirée à passer de groupe en groupe, évaluant la fortune étalée devant ses yeux, un sourire gracieux aux lèvres mais songeant à part lui-même que cette société vaine et ennuyeuse était vraiment détestable… Un instant il eut une pensée pour sa mère, Karolina, qui assurément aurait été heureuse de le voir évolué dans ce cercle .. Ça aurait pu être son destin du reste s'il n'y avait pas eu cette marque.. Mais il était trop tard à présent , il était un pirate et à tout prendre Jack ne le regrettait pas .. Il se faufila dans une pièce qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt et avec un sans gêne déconcertant se mit à fouiller les tiroirs et à entasser tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur. Mais un grincement mit tout ses sens en alerte et d'un geste machinal, Jack porta une main au pistolet qu'il avait dissimulé sous ses vêtements avant de se détendre en reconnaissant la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer

- Oh la future mariée… Pleine de bonheur et rosissant d'émotion. Se moqua-t-il en continuant sa fouille minutieuse

Viviane le regardait ébahie par son sans gêne

- Mais … qui êtes vous donc ?

Jack s'approcha d'elle, souriant largement et posa un bras contre le mur

- Qui je suis ma belle … Je suis un pirate sans âme et sans cœur venu dans cette maison pour y dérober tout ce qui peut avoir une quelconque valeur. Je compte bien ravager et piller toutes les richesses du vieillard auquel vous êtes fiancée…

Viviane déglutit, elle savait qu'elle aurait du crier mais le charme de cet homme la retenait. Elle le regarda intensément, cherchant à voir si il était sérieux

- Tout .. Tout son argent … Vous comptez lui voler toutes ses richesses ? L'interrogea-t-elle dans un souffle

- Tout les trésors ne sont pas d'argent… Murmura Jack en caressant sa joue. Et vous êtes beaucoup trop belle pour être offerte à ce vieux débris

La respiration coupée, comme hypnotisée Viviane regarda la bouche de l'homme se rapprocher de la sienne avant de la prendre avec exigence. Jack la relâcha au bout d'un long moment et souffla à son oreille

- Laissez moi exaucer vos prières, laissez moi vous montrer ce qu'est un homme ..

Viviane recula brutalement, savant au fond d'elle-même qu'elle devrait être choquée par ce que sous entendait cet homme… Cependant il était séduisant et elle devait s'avouer que la pensée des mains du Gouverneur se posant sur elle la faisait frémir… peut être que cet homme .. Mais c'était péché …

Jack suivit avec attention le cheminement de pensée de la jeune fille et attendit , son corps frôlant le sien, sûr de lui. Au bout d'un moment Viviane leva un regard vers lui sans dire un mot… Jack sourit avec vanité .. Il avait gagné… A gestes mesurés il commença à défaire le corsage, arrachant au passage un morceau de la dentelle dont il était recouvert tout en embrassant profondément la jeune fille…

Leur ébats à peine terminés, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un gouverneur furieux de constater que sa fiancée n'avait plus rien de virginal s'il en jugeait par le désordre de sa tenue. Jack les regarda alternativement d'un air amusé..

- Je crois que vous allez avoir beaucoup à vous dire .. Viviane ma douce vous êtes parfaite …

- Lord Downey !!! Gronda le gouverneur. Je vous demande réparation pour cet acte inqualifiable !!

Jack poussa un soupir exaspéré.. Dieu que ces emperruqués pouvaient être stupides…

- Je ne suis pas Lord Downey … Je suis Jack Sparrow.. Je suis un pirate. Affirma-t-il fièrement en ramassant le morceau de dentelle arraché et en le portant à ses lèvres. Un souvenir délicieux ma belle… dit il avant de ramasser les objets précieux qu'il avait entassés.

Jack se dirigea vivement vers la fenêtre et se retourna une dernière fois vers Viviane qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine dont il la gratifia

- Ce fut un plaisir madame future gouverneur … Dit il avant de sauter

Le gouverneur de Nassau explosa de rage et en un instant l'intégralité de la garnison de la ville fut aux trousses de Jack Ce dernier courait dans les rues comme un dératé, ne trouvant cette fois aucun coin où se dissimuler… il frémit en entendant le gouverneur lancer d'un ton rageur qu'il offrirait cinquante pièces d'or à celui qui lui rapporterait la tête de ce Sparrow. Les soldats galvanisés par cette annonce courraient dans les rues de la ville, jusqu'au port où leur zèle à le rechercher détruisit beaucoup d'échoppes…

Jack en nage se retrouva acculé dans une impasse, il avait beau regarder autour de lui désespérément aucune issue ne s'offrait à lui.

- Bugger … Murmura-t-il alors qu'il entendait le bruit des bottes se rapprocher dangereusement de son refuge illusoire.

C'est alors qu'il lui sembla entendre résonner la voix de Tia Dalma… il tâtonna dans sa poche, sentant avec un soulagement immense le bouchon de la fiole qu'il lui avait dérobée._ « Prend la le jour où tu te sentiras vraiment acculé… » _avait dit la sorcière. Et pour Jack il ne faisait aucune doute que ce jour était arrivé. Résolument il avala le contenu de la fiole alors que les soldats débouchaient dans l'impasse où il se trouvait. Jack, le cœur battant, attendit le coup des soldats.. Mais rien ne vint. L'un d'entre eux lui demanda même s'il avait vu passer un pirate affreux aux long cheveux noirs et au regard diabolique. Jack contint son étonnement et répondit d'une voix claire qu'il n'avait assurément rien vu sur quoi les soldats s'éloignèrent sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

Remettant à plus tard ses réflexions sur ce fait curieux, Jack s'éloigna rapidement des soldats, embarquant discrètement sur un navire prêt à partir tandis que les soldats mettaient à sac le port en le recherchant… Jack l'ignorait encore mais cet épisode ferait le tour du monde et serait une des premières pierres de sa légende … celle de Jack Sparrow , l'homme qui a mis à sac le port de Nassau… sans tirer un seul coup de feu !


	16. Retour en Angleterre et rencontres

**Chapitre 16**

Après sa spectaculaire évasion de Nassau, Jack resta un temps sur le navire à bord duquel il avait trouvé refuge. Le capitaine de ce dernier s'avéra être plus que conciliant et Jack découvrit bien vite qu 'Amand le corsaire … n'était en fait qu'un maudit pirate sous ses dehors de respectabilité. Les deux pirates sympathisèrent rapidement, Amand admirant l'habileté de Jack qui non seulement avait mis à sac le port de Nassau mais en plus s'en était sorti indemne. Jack, prudent, se garda bien de lui révéler qu'en fait il fallait plus attribuer le pillage aux soldats plutôt qu'à lui-même. A de nombreuses reprises, Amand lui demanda comment il s'y était pris pour réussir le tour de force d'échapper à une armée entière, question à laquelle Jack était bien en peine de répondre. Il ne savait pas _exactement_ comment il avait fait … il avait juste ingurgité la potion qu'il avait « empruntée » à Tia et les soldats avaient semblés… ne pas le reconnaître tout simplement. Finalement, cédant aux insistances du capitaine qui l'avait si bien accueilli Jack lui raconta comment il avait fait… Enfin il lui narra sa version personnelle de l'histoire.. Persuadant aisément l'autre de son ingéniosité, Jack acquit ainsi le respect de l'homme qui lui avait en fait sûrement sauvé la vie. Amand partagea avec lui le récit de ses plus glorieuses rapines. Les deux hommes avaient en commun un goût immodéré pour les jolies femmes, Amand montrant une curieuse inclinaison pour les nonnes…. Il raconta à Jack plusieurs aventures croustillantes où il était question de jeunes filles cloîtrées dans un quelconque couvent, attendant qu'on les donne à marier et qui se laissaient facilement séduire par une robe d'ecclésiastique. Amand expliqua à Jack en détail que de tous les déguisements celui-ci était sans doute le meilleur, tant pour séduire les femmes que pour passer en travers des mailles du filet tendu par les autorités.

Jack écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, racontant peu, étudiant beaucoup. Jusqu'au moment où Amand se rappela enfin où il avait déjà attendu le nom de Jack Sparrow. Ils étaient dans la cabine du capitaine, se régalant d'un excellent rhum lorsque la mémoire revint brutalement à Amand qui en cracha son délicieux rhum.

- Sparrow ! S 'exclama-t-il

Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur… ça faisait des semaines qu'il naviguait à bord du navire d'Amand .. Celui-ci connaissait son nom pourtant ! Méfiant il reprit

- Oui Jack Sparrow .. Alors l'ami tu as bu trop de rhum. Plaisanta-t-il tout en cherchant du regard une échappatoire au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

- Tu es celui que Sao Feng recherche n'est-ce pas ?

Jack se raidit, il avait complètement oublié son précédent capitaine et sa fuite (encore une !) échevelée dans les rues de Singapour. Prenant un air dégagé qu'il était loin de ressentir, posant une main sur son pistolet, il répondit

- Oh ce cher Feng comment se porte t'il ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il semblait.. Passablement énervé.

A sa grande surprise Amand éclata de rire .

- Énervé?? Tu plaisantes ! Il est hors de lui.. Rien que le fait de prononcer ton nom le fait entrer dans une rage noire ! En fait depuis votre malheureux « accrochage » Il passe son temps à te rechercher .. Entre deux bains de vapeurs. Conclut Amand hilare

Jack, se représentant parfaitement la scène sourit joyeusement sans pour autant baisser sa garde… Amand lui lança un regard calculateur qui ne fit que renforcer la défiance de Jack qui attendit patiemment qu'il en vienne au vif du sujet. Après moult hésitations et détours ce dernier finit par en venir au seul sujet qui l'intéressait réellement

- Dis moi.. Parait que tu lui as dérobé un objet cher à son cœur ..

Jack, qui voyait tout à fait de quoi il voulait parler, joua cependant l'innocence

- Oh tu sais .. Elle n'était pas si exceptionnelle que Feng voudrait le faire croire

Amand s'immobilisa un moment, cherchant de quoi Sparrow voulait parler avant de comprendre

- Je ne parlais pas de la fille mais de la liste … tu sais sur la Muerta…

Jack, riant intérieurement, prit alors l'air de celui qui comprenait brutalement

- Oohhhhhhhh ça …. Vois tu l'ami … c'est un peu comme la fille … rien de bien intéressant .. Tout au plus la propagation d'une légende

- Une légende pour laquelle Feng a mis ta tête à prix

Jack déglutit … Feng était donc _réellement_ furieux… Il avait effectivement tapé juste en lui volant cette liste.. Jack coula un regard vers Amand, l'éclat avide qui brillait dans son regard ne lui plaisait pas du tout et lui semblait de très mauvaise augure.. Alors Jack fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux: il improvisa

- Oui mais tu sais …Le trésor de l'île de la Muerta ..n'est qu'une légende.. Une très jolie légende…mais je suis des Caraïbes et tu peux me croire..

Jack s'interrompit en sentant le canon froid du pistolet d'Amand sur sa gorge

- Allons Amand .. Je croyais que nous étions entre collègues… que nous devenions comme qui dirait des amis ? Tenta-t-il

Amand éclata d'un rire froid, et lentement baissa le canon de son arme

- Des amis hein ? Et bien mon _ami _Jack si tu commençais par me montrer ce précieux parchemin que je constate par moi-même son insignifiance

Jack, dont les yeux avaient cherché en vain une échappatoire, sourit à Amand d'un air assuré et mit familièrement son bras autour de son épaule

- Vois tu j'aimerais bien .. Mais le fait est que le dit parchemin.. N'est pas en ma possession pour l'instant

Sentant l'homme se raidir, Jack s'empressa de continuer

- Vois tu je l'ai dissimulé dans un endroit … à terre …

- Et où cela ? Demanda Amand

Jack joua le jeu et éclata d'un rire bref

- Voyons mon ami.. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Mais si je faisais ça … plus rien ne t'empêche de me tuer pour t'en emparer. Dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- Je pourrais aussi te menacer de te tuer si tu ne parles pas. Répondit Amand sur le même ton

- Ce qui serait stupide .. Car une fois que je serais mort qui pourrait te mener au trésor mmm ? Non le mieux est que nous y allions ensembles. Termina Jack en souriant de toutes ses dents en or

Amand lui sourit à son tour aussi artificiellement..

- Et où allons nous ?

- Angleterre. Répondit Jack sans savoir pourquoi .. En vérité c'était la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit

Des semaines plus tard… Le navire mouillait enfin à Plymouth au terme d'un voyage qui avait été épuisant tant pour Jack que pour Amand … En effet, chacun des deux hommes se tenait à présent sur ses gardes et Jack avait beau affecter une désinvolture qui agaçait au plus haut point Amand, il n'en menait pas large… En débarquant sur cette terre qui avait été témoin de son supplice et de la chute de l'existence qu'il avait mis tant de temps à se construire Jack ne put empêcher son cœur de se mettre à battre plus fort. Le regard vague, il s'accorda quelques instants pour songer à sa vie d'avant, à la Compagnie, à l'exaltation qui gonflait son cœur la dernière fois qu'il avait foulé cette terre… La voix pressante et désagréable d'Amand le ramena bien vite à la réalité …

- Alors Sparrow où se trouve le parchemin ?

- A Londres … Répondit laconiquement Jack

- Dans ce cas… Allons à Londres .. Répondit Amand dont la froideur du regard démentait le ton enjoué

Les deux hommes parvinrent à Londres sans encombres … Jack n'étant pas dupe de son compagnon.. Il avait très bien repéré les deux hommes qui les suivaient et qui appartenaient à l'équipage d'Amand . Seulement il fit l'idiot, faisant semblant d'avoir été berné … Il cherchait un moyen de semer Amand et ses sbires, se fiant à sa connaissance relative des rues de Londres lorsque le destin lui amena le salut … de manière détournée. Jack en était encore à chercher une issue lorsqu' Amand, rempli de son importance, percuta ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un minable sans la moindre envergure mais que Jack reconnu immédiatement .. Tout comme l'uniforme des soldats qui venaient de tourner au coin de la rue. Faisant semblant de ne pas avoir reconnu l'homme qu'Amand venait de percuter il prit ce dernier par l'épaule et lâcha à voix haute et d'un ton provocant

- Et si on s'offrait une fille ? Les jeunes anglaises sont délicieuses et ne rechignent pas à la tâche… j'en ai connu une qui mmmm

Et ce que Jack avait escompté se produisit… Reconnaissant l'homme à la fois tant aimé et haï , Cutler Beckett se mit à pousser des cris retentissants, appelant à grands renforts de gestes la garde royale … Amand ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était question d'eux … Jack prit l'air affolé et jeta

- On applique le code l'ami !!

Sans attendre de réponse il s'engouffra dans une ruelle, semant ainsi les sbires d'Amand, qui voyant leur capitaine aux prises avec des soldats s'étaient élancés pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Jack entendait encore les cris de Beckett hurlant qu'ils devaient attraper ce criminel de Sparrow et la haine qui transparaissait dans sa voix le blessa plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre… Se rappelant les histoires racontées par Amand, Jack pénétra dans la première église venue et assomma le malheureux prêtre qui croisa son chemin…

Au bout d'un moment, Jack ressortit de la sacristie, vêtu de l'habit sacerdotal et le capuchon soigneusement rabattu sur les cheveux. Sans hésitations, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'église, sachant que le prêtre ne serait pas long à refaire surface et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il soit loin quand ça se produirait. Il marchait dans la rue d'un pas lent, s'efforçant de camoufler sa démarche si aisément reconnaissable lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper sa robe. Tremblant de crainte que ce ne soit un soldat il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en découvrant une petite fille âgée d'à peine cinq ans et qui le dévisageait sérieusement. Entrant dans son rôle, Jack lui sourit, dissimulant toujours son visage

- Qu'y a t-il mon enfant ? Demanda-t-il, espérant que la petite n'était pas une habituée de la paroisse

- Mon Père … Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux sombres

Jack, attendri, lui porta un peu plus d'attention, la petite était mignonne, issue d'un milieu aisé s'il en jugeait par la richesse de l'étoffe qui composait sa robe bleue. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond foncé et les taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses pommettes ne faisaient que rajouter à son charme. Jack enregistra tout ses détails se surprenant à penser que d'ici quelques années cette petite deviendrait une vraie beauté. Sensible à la détresse qu'il lisait dans son regard il repoussa sa fuite de quelques instants. Il n'avait pas le cœur de chasser cette petite qui avait si visiblement besoin d'aide

- Allons parle n'ait pas peur. Pourquoi ces larmes ? Tu es perdue ?

La petite secoua vigoureusement la tête, faisant voler en tous sens ses boucles soigneusement coiffées

- Non … Je me suis enfuie

Bugger… songea Jack, une petite fille riche en fuite et il fallait que ça tombe sur lui

- Mais .. Ton papa et ta maman vont s'inquiéter, tu sais et les rues ne sont pas sûres, tu devrais rentrer. Commença Jack, riant intérieurement de se retrouver en train de faire la morale à une gamine

- Ma maman est morte. Lâcha la petite. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler .. Je voulais savoir où elle était.. Et si elle pensait à moi des fois..

Le sourire de Jack s'effaça brutalement… il n'avait plus envie de plaisanter en voyant le tremblement de la bouche de l'enfant et les larmes qui commençaient à déborder lentement mais sûrement de ses yeux. Il s'accroupit devant elle

-Voyons bien sûr que ta maman pense à toi

- Alors pourquoi elle est partie ? C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte… Lâcha la petite

Jack, le cœur cognant à tout rompre s'efforça de chercher une réponse adéquate, repoussant de toutes ses forces le souvenir envahissant de Karolina

- Non … elle est morte parce que .. Son temps ici était terminé voilà tout. Lui répondit Jack d'une voix tremblante

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue… Insista la petite. Et mon père se refuse à me parler d'elle. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi… et que c'est pour ça qu'elle morte

Jack prit sa voix la plus basse pour lui répondre et essuya doucement les larmes qui glissaient sur les joues de la petite fille.

- Bien sûr que si elle voulait de toi, je suis certain que si elle avait eu le choix elle serait restée près de toi.. Et tu sais si ton père ne te parle pas d'elle, c'est peut être que lui aussi a trop de peine pour te parler de ta maman.. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu te sentes coupable, si tu lui disais ce que tu viens de me dire peut être que tu aurais des réponses. Tu devrais parler à ton père … ne laisse pas le silence s'installer entre vous. Ajouta-t-il tristement

La petite leva vers lui plein d'espoir et Jack se sentit brutalement rasséréné et presque utile.. Il ébauchait une nouvelle phrase, lorsque du coin de l'œil il vit une grosse femme arriver en courant, suivie de près par le prêtre qu'il avait dépouillé… et un bataillon de soldats. Avalant sa salive, Jack, caressa la joue de la petite et lui lança

- Excuse moi .. Une urgence…

Et il se mit à détaler sans demander son reste sous les yeux ébahis de la petite. Jack réussit sans difficultés à semer ses poursuivants attendu que ces derniers s'étaient arrêtés pour s'assurer que la fillette allait bien. Celle-ci apprit avec stupeur que l'homme qui l'avait si bien comprise et aidée n'était pas un prêtre mais un pirate dont le nom n'avait pas d'importance. Finalement sa gouvernante la reprit par la main l'entraînant vers sa demeure

- Cette fois Miss Elizabeth .. Je vais avertir votre père de votre comportement !! Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi … imaginez que ce pirate vous ait molestée !! On a pas idée de s'enfuir ainsi !!

Elizabeth Swann poussa un soupir pour toute réponse … cet homme était peut être un pirate mais lui au moins avait su la comprendre …


	17. Ce que mon coeur désire le plus

**Coucou !!! Merci à vous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir, oui le temps passe vite dans mes chapitres attendu que j'ai un plan de fic à respecter (erf faut que je sois raccord avec les deux premiers films et ma fic Seul dont c'est le préquel donc c'est juste) Cette fic devrait bientot être finie (dans 10 chapitres maxi) mais soyez patients, attendu que j'en ai 3 en cours (celle ci, One day & Le coffre ) j'alterne mais je finirais !! (c'est juste que je bosse donc j'ai moins de temps pour taper ) Vala bonne lecture et reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Chapitre 17**

Après avoir accompli le double exploit d'échapper conjointement à Beckett et à Amand, Jack reprit lentement la direction du port, satisfait de cette aventure dont il s'était tiré beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait redouté. Malgré lui son esprit revenait sans cesse vers la petite fille triste qu'il avait rencontré. Il espérait de tout cœur l'avoir aidée car il connaissait la douleur de la perte d'une mère même s'il évitait d'y penser depuis un grand nombre d'années déjà. Cependant cette rencontre et la détresse de l'enfant avaient réveillé les vieilles blessures qu'il croyait avoir enfouies à jamais au fond de lui. Il s'appuya un bref instant contre un mur, s'efforçant de calmer la vague de chagrin qui venait de le cueillir par surprise. Des années après l'abandon de sa mère et de sa sœur, son cœur saignait toujours autant, il se redressa, s'efforçant de reprendre une contenance tandis qu'une femme emplie de sollicitude s'approcha de lui

- Vous allez bien mon père ?

Jack mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait, ayant complètement oublié l'habit qu'il avait revêtu pour mieux passer inaperçu

- Parfaitement …allez en paix. Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Jack mit à profit le trajet le conduisant à la ville portuaire la plus proche pour reprendre son sang froid. Il ne devait pas repenser à sa mère ou à ce qu'elle aurait dit en voyant son fils pirate et poursuivi par des soldats… Elle lui avait préféré un de ces sales français et ne méritait plus qu'il s'appesantisse sur elle. La pensée de sa mère, le conduisit néanmoins à réfléchir au parchemin qu'il avait dérobé à Feng. D'un geste précis il le sortit de l'endroit où il l'avait dissimulé et commença à relire la liste pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'elle était en sa possession. _De La Fuenté._ Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère… peut être était ce un signe du destin, peut être était il en mesure de trouver le trésor de la Muerta… mais il ne savait toujours pas comment et malgré ses recherches discrètes, il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de ce trésor dont l'existence lui paraissait de plus en plus sujette à caution…aussi fourra-t-il à nouveau le papier dans sa poche, se promettant d'y penser plus tard.

Les années passèrent sans lui apporter plus de renseignements ni d'événements marquants. Jack voyagea de navires en contrées, de pays inconnus en jonques hostiles. Mais il eut beau chercher, explorer le monde, il ne parvint pas à donner le sens qui manquait si cruellement à son existence. Il erra donc sans but, sans espoir, à la dérive dans une vie de plaisir qui ne lui apportait ni la paix, ni le bonheur auxquels il aspirait tant. Il se noya dans le rhum et dans les bras des catins pour oublier sa solitude et le sentiment d'abandon qui couvait toujours en lui, prêt à ressurgir à tout instant. Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la taverne d'un port dont il ignorait même le nom, un vieil homme à la peau parcheminée vint s'asseoir à ses côtés… Jack leva un regard abruti par l'alcool vers lui

- Tu paies ta tournée l'ami

- Si tu veux Jack

- On se connaît ? Demanda Jack d'une voix mal assurée en plissant les yeux

- P'têt bien. Répondit l'autre en lui avançant un verre

Jack, le but affichant un air sardonique, sûr de ne pas connaître le vieil homme mais profitant sans scrupules de l'occasion de se rincer le gosier sans débourser.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme commença à parler

- J'ai vu la bête immonde tu sais …

- Pardon ?

- Il a coulé le navire, puis le Hollandais Volant est venu moissonner les âmes. Continua l'autre, le regard perdu

- Dis donc l'ami tu es sûr de ne pas avoir trop forcé sur le rhum ? Le Hollandais Volant n'est qu'une légende, tout le monde sait ça …

- Une légende !!! S'écria l'homme, montrant son bras déformé par une blessure qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une trace de ventouse. Est-ce là le résultat d'une légende ??? Cracha-t-il sous les grimaces de dégoût des marins les plus proches

Jack, lui-même détourna le regard un instant, ne sachant plus quoi penser tandis que le vieillard reprenait la parole

- Le Hollandais Volant et son Capitaine Davy Jones, disposent de pouvoirs fabuleux, ils règnent sans partage sur les océans, commandent le terrible Kraken et ont le pouvoir d'envoyer par le fond ou de ramener à la surface n'importe quel navire !!

- Vraiment ? Demanda Jack songeur

- Oui.. Du moins si on croit à ces histoires… Sourit l'homme en jetant une poignée de menue monnaie pour payer son rhum avant de sortir sans se retourner

Jack ne s'en rendit même pas compte tout à la révélation que son cœur attendait tant et qu'il venait d'avoir. L'histoire du marin venait de lui ouvrir des perspectives qu'il n'avait jamais envisagées. S'il trouvait Jones… peut être pourrait il passer un marché avec lui, et récupérer la seule chose qu'il désirait dans ce bas monde… Le Wicked Wench ! Ainsi il réparerait en partie l'acte terrible de Sao Feng en ramenant à la vie le navire sur lequel il avait appris à aimer la mer, il en deviendrait le capitaine, prenant sa revanche sur le destin… Jack sourit, oui plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait cette idée séduisante…Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow… l'homme qui possédait le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes, l'homme qui allait trouver le fabuleux trésor de la Muerta … Décidément ça sonnait bien, se félicita-t-il. Le cœur gonflé par l'espoir d'avoir enfin un but et la volonté affermie, Jack se souvint des paroles prononcées par Tia Dalma au sujet du compas qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture.

« _Garde le précieusement et quand tu sauras vraiment ce que tu veux, reviens me voir » _Jack se leva alors rapidement et sortit de la taverne d'un pas décidé, il avait enfin trouvé son but… et il l'atteindrait coûte que coûte…

Il se mit donc en route pour le bayou, se débrouillant tant bien que mal pour y parvenir, pressé de réaliser son projet et sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur Tia pour l'y aider. Seul comme toujours, il pénétra dans la cabane de Tia sans frapper, sachant très bien que sa vie était aussi solitaire que la sienne. La belle prêtresse leva son regard sombre sur lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, un sourire sensuel étirant ses lèvres.

- Je t'attendais

- Me voilà ma belle. Répondit Jack sans plus s'étonner de la prescience dont elle faisait preuve

Le sourire conquérant, il jeta un petit regard aux formes de la femme que sa robe ajustée qui avait connu de meilleurs jours mettait en valeur avant de s'approcher d'elle d'une démarche féline. Il lui sourit d'un air joueur

- Je sais ce que je désire le plus au monde en ce moment même…

Un bref instant de pur bonheur, Tia s'imagina qu'il était revenu pour elle et que finalement il était tombé amoureux d'elle, répondant à ses sentiments… Jack l'embrassa tendrement, sa bouche épousant la sienne dans un baiser qui la fit frissonner tandis qu'il la guidait doucement vers son lit sans qu'elle ne songe à protester.

Quelques heures agréables passèrent, au terme desquelles Jack se leva, remettant ses vêtements avec détachement, prenant tout son temps avant de reprendre la conversation

- Que sais tu de Davy Jones ?

Cette question à un tel moment surpris Tia qui frissonna avant de répondre à contre cœur

- Qu'il vaut mieux l'éviter lorsqu'on est un marin

- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il a le pouvoir de renflouer les navires ?

- Oui c'est exact mais le prix qu'il demande est disproportionné, il n'accepte que les âmes en paiement de ses services… un siècle de servitude tel est invariablement son tribut. Lui précisa Tia d'un ton grave

- Très bien… si c'est le seul moyen, je paierais le prix. Annonça Jack d'une voix calme

- Oh.. Et quelle est donc cette chose si précieuse à tes yeux pour la possession de laquelle tu te dis prêt à sacrifier ta liberté ? Une femme ? Se moqua Tia, le cœur serré à l'idée que la réponse puisse être oui

Jack la regarda d'un air exaspéré

- Bien sur que non, aucune femme ne vaut qu'on sacrifie sa liberté pour elle ! En revanche un navire….Un vrai navire, qui me conduira partout où j'aurais envie d'aller ça , ça en vaut la peine ! S'exclama Jack d'une voix vibrante d'amour

- Je vois …Soupira Tia, vaincue. Donc ce que tu veux le plus au monde… c'est un bateau…

- Oui… tu m'avais dit de revenir lorsque je saurais ce que je désire le plus… me voilà

Tia soupira en lisant la détermination farouche inscrite dans ses yeux et sur son visage, se rendant compte que toute finasserie était inutile.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, si c'est vraiment ce navire la, le compas t'y conduira…

- Tu te moques de moi ! Il n'indique même pas le nord !

- Non chéri … C'est un objet magique. Il indique où se trouve ce que tu désires le plus au monde…

Jack, la regarda alors attentivement, cherchant à sonder son visage, craignant qu'elle se fiche de lui. Tia le laissa terminer son examen avant de reprendre d'une voix caustique

- Si tu ne me crois pas ou si tu n'en veux pas …

Jack posa instinctivement la main sur son compas

- Non je le garde il est à moi !

- Alors ouvre le et il te mènera au plus cher désir de son ton cœur

Avec une expression de ravissement sur le visage qui le fit paraître plus jeune, Jack ouvrit le compas et regarda l'aiguille hésiter avant de se fixer une fraction de seconde

- Pense que Davy Jones est le moyen de te donner ce que tu veux… Soupira Tia

Jack l'écouta et vit l'aiguille se fixer sans hésitations, il lui sourit alors

- On dirait bien que j'ai un cap Tia …

- Il semblerait oui…. Répondit elle d'une voix triste en voyant Jack se tourner, le regard brillant vers l'horizon qui semblait l'appeler

- J'arrive ma belle … Murmura-t-il


	18. La main du destin

**Bonjour à tous .. voilà un petit chapitre explicatif sur la suite, c'est là que je diverge avec AWE mais je le rappelle Cet Horizon est le préquel de Seul ... (écrit pour être la suite de DMC , en gros de POTC j'ai gardé que CoBP et DMC .. les deux meilleurs quoi ... )**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 18**

Tia resta longtemps sous le choc du départ de Jack, mesurant pour la première fois l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour le jeune garçon. Son départ récent sans même un dernier regard pour elle, l'avait profondément blessée… Elle le savait têtu mais avait alors compris qu'il ne renoncerait pas au Wicked Wench… Il allait renflouer son navire et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais… Elle avait lu dans ses yeux l'adieu définitif lorsqu'il lui avait dit au revoir, la flamme d'impatience qui brûlait dans son regard alors que déjà son esprit était loin d'elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.. Elle le connaissait, mieux qu'il ne le croyait. Une fois que le compas l'aurait mené à ce navire qu'il désirait le plus au monde… il voudra plus. Il désirera être un capitaine de légende, trouver un trésor… devenir riche et rattraper ainsi les injustices de la vie ..Mais ça le perdra. Sauf si elle pouvait l'en empêcher. Tia refusait de voir son amant aux yeux sombres devenir le captif d'une malédiction à laquelle il refusait de croire. Et pour cela … elle devait agir, elle devait tenter de conjurer le sort qui s'acharnait pour celui qui ne l'aimerait jamais mais qu'elle voulait protéger des autres et de lui-même.

Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés et cérémonieux, Tia alluma les cierges et bougies qui trônaient un peu partout dans sa masure, puis elle prépara la potion, celle qui plongeait en transe. Elle aurait pu s'en passer mais préférait mettre toutes les chances de parler à son maître de son coté. D'une voix inhabituellement ténue, elle récita l'incantation, sentant peu à peu la présence du dieu envahir la pièce, l'écrasant de sa puissance. Tezcatlipoca, le dieu du miroir fumant, maître des destinées répondit alors à l'appel de celle qui le servait depuis des siècles

- Que se passe t'il Tia Dalma ? Pourquoi troubles tu mon repos en me convoquant comme un simple valet ?

- Je te demande pardon… C'est juste que .. C'est ce jeune homme

- Ma main est sur lui Tia. Tu ne peux l'ignorer

- Je sais … tout comme je sais qu'il est un des descendants des hommes qui ont pillés ton or. Mais … il n'est pas comme eux

- Il n'est pas UN descendant … il est le dernier mâle. Les autres fils de profanateurs ont été assassinés par mon bras armé. Celui dont l'avidité lui fait chercher le trésor mais qui n'est pas destiné à le trouver . Sao Feng . Il les a presque tous tués. Il ne reste à ce jour que ce garçon … et une femme. Ceux là subiront mon courroux.

- Je t'en prie il ne doit pas payer pour les crimes de ses ancêtres ! C'est injuste et indigne ! Il n'y est pour rien. S'insurgea Tia

- Qui a dit que ce devait être juste ? JE fixe les règles Tia Dalma . Cette vengeance est la mienne

Tia baissa alors humblement la tête, sentant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas énerver le dieu si elle voulait obtenir satisfaction

- Pardonne moi. C'est juste que ce garçon n'est pas comme les autres, et il ne mérite pas de finir maudit… à l'état de mort vivant

Tezcatlipoca éclata de rire

- Rassure toi j'ai d'autres ambitions pour lui…

Tia sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine en entendant la cruauté de sa voix

- Je t'en prie .. Que comptes tu faire à Jack ?

- Jack ? Il compte beaucoup pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Alors je vais te dire ce qui va arriver … parce que tu m'as toujours fidèlement servi. Ton petit Jack va voir son plus cher vœu exaucé

- Je ne comprends pas … Souffla Tia le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine

Tezcatlipoca reprit d'une voix presque envoûtante

- Ton cher Jack va passer un marché avec notre connaissance commune… ce cher Edward enfin Davy pour renflouer son stupide bateau . Lorsque viendra le moment de rembourser sa dette, Jack sera déjà maudit mais cela Davy l'ignorera .. Alors Jack tuera Davy Jones en poignardant son cœur et deviendra esclave à sa place… se transformant peu à peu, devenant un monstre froid et inhumain. Ensuite il tuera la dernière survivante de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Ainsi il mettra un terme à la lignée des profanateurs… en devenant mon esclave.

Tia retint un gémissement , il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas à Jack ! Même Tezcatlipoca ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel ! Le destin avait déjà tant malmené Jack, il avait tellement souffert.. Elle reprit la parole, décidée à sauver Jack … quoiqu'il lui en coûte

- Il ne mérite pas ça ! C'est un homme bien

- SILENCE ! Qui crois tu être pour juger des mérites de chacun ? Tu n'es qu'une servante . MA servante

Tia se recroquevilla sous la colère du dieu

- Je le sais. Déclara-t-elle humblement. C'est pour ça que je lui ai donné l'occasion de prendre le compas comme tu me l'avais ordonné. Cependant .. Je j'ai lu dans le cœur de ce jeune homme. Il est bon ! Il accomplira de grandes choses si on lui laisse une chance. Je t'en prie Tezcatlipoca ait la bonté de lui accorder ton pardon …

Le dieu éclata d'un rire moqueur qui sonna désagréablement aux oreilles de Tia

- Et bien… quelle fougue, quelle ardeur pour me démontrer la valeur de ce misérable mortel… Dis moi jusqu'à quel point t'a-t-il séduite ?

Tia se sentit rougir devant les insinuations de celui qu'elle servait depuis des siècles..

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour Jack. J'ai lu en lui, son âme est belle. Cet homme est capable de faire de belles choses, mais il faut lui laisser une chance

- Il ne sera jamais à toi Tia, que je lève la malédiction n'y changera rien, il ne t'est pas destiné.

Tia baissa la tête, refluant ses larmes. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était vrai, que Jack ne l'aimait pas comme elle aurait tant désiré l'être, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais ainsi. Il avait déjà fermé son cœur à leur rencontre et elle n'était pas celle qui en possédait la clef. En vérité Tia n'était pas sûre que cette personne existe tant Jack lui paraissait maintenir à distance les femmes… Sous des dehors charmeurs et de séduction , Tia sentait bien la solitude qui était celle du jeune pirate, tout comme elle sentait les murs qu'il avait érigé autour de lui pour se protéger, des murailles solides qui se fortifiaient jour après jour… Elle songea fugacement que peut être Jack n'était plus capable d'aimer

- Oh si il l'est mais pas toi. Se moqua Tezcatlipoca qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre

Elle leva les yeux, cherchant à saisir l'essence du dieu

- Je sais cela. Je te demande simplement de l'épargner, pas de me le donner

- Tu veux que je modifie son destin ? Tu es bien sûre de cela ? Sûre qu'il en vaut la peine.. Car tu n'ignores pas que je devrais poser ma main sur une autre âme… et tu seras responsable de cela, c'est TOI qui l'auras condamnée en demandant la grâce de Sparrow. Réfléchis bien Tia Dalma…

La sorcière vaudou ferma brièvement les yeux, les paroles du dieu résonnant dans son esprit… Lentement Tia Dalma prit le temps de réfléchir aux implications des paroles de son maître puis elle répondit

- Nous avons un accord Tezcatlipoca… une faveur que j'ai le droit de te demander… j'aimerais que Jack soit épargné. Que tu n'en fasses pas le capitaine du Hollandais Volant .. Que tu ne le maudisses pas

- Tu veux donc lever la main que le destin a posée sur lui. Soit Tia .. En vertu de notre accord, Jack Sparrow sera épargné… il ne deviendra pas le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant… J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras jamais à le regretter. Ricana Tezcatlipoca.

N'oublie pas … ta faveur est obtenue pour les cents ans à venir Tia, tu n'auras pas de moyens d'épargner quelqu'un d'autre..

Tia hocha la tête, soulagée par l'acceptation de Tezcatlipoca… elle ne prit pas garde à la joie mauvaise de la voix de ce dernier… pas plus qu'au fait que Tezcatlipoca était un dieu cruel …dont la réputation était loin d'être usurpée.. Tia sentit donc des larmes de gratitude ruisseler sur ses joues, heureuse d'avoir épargner un sort funeste à celui qui faisait battre son cœur sans espoir… Elle ignorait que son geste alors avoir de lourdes conséquences .. Pour Jack et pour d'autres..

Ignorant que son destin se jouait dans une sombre cabane au fond d'un bayou , Jack se trouvait à bord d'une barque au milieu d'une mer démontée. Il avait bien du mal à empêcher le fragile esquif de verser dans les eaux tumultueuses, le précipitant vers une mort certaine. Pour la centième fois il regarda le compas qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, à côté de la carcasse d'un navire échoué d'où s'échappaient des hurlements d'agonie. Jack regardait la scène, se disant que ce n'était pas possible, que ce navire ne pouvait pas être le Hollandais Volant lorsqu'une gerbe d'eau salée lui donna raison. Le cœur battant la chamade, Jack regarda le navire à la beauté terrifiante surgir devant lui…


	19. Offre moi cet horizon

**Bonjour à tous et désolée pour l'attente (je vois que certains étaient impatients donc voilà la suite sachant que je suis toujours sur 3 fics à la fois mais rassurez vous je les finirais toutes)**

**Bonne lecture et j'aime toujours autant les reviews donc à vot' bon cœur **

**Chapitre 19**

Jack observa avec horreur et crainte le vaisseau qui émergeait devant ses yeux. La coque du Hollandais Volant semblait être constituée par des millions de coquillages, agglutinés les uns aux autres, tellement serrés que le bois du navire disparaissait sous leur coques lissées par les embruns. La figure de proue faisait ressembler le navire à un monstre marin dont la gueule béante était ornée de dents à la voracité monstrueuse. Le vent porta aux oreilles de Jack les hurlements sanguinaires de l'équipage qui envahissait le navire échoué tandis que les accords d'une musique lugubre résonnaient dans l'océan déchaîné. Une boule remonta lentement dans la gorge de Jack lorsqu'il découvrit l'équipage de Davy Jones

Ce dernier n'avait plus rien d'humain. Tout comme le navire auquel ils appartenaient, les « hommes » qui le composaient ressemblaient à des créatures marines. Jack retint la bile qui remonta dans sa gorge en voyant un des monstres s'approcher de son frêle esquif. Sa peau parcheminée semblait piquetée de coquillages envahis par les algues marines comme la coque du navire, donnant à ce qui avait du être un homme une étrange apparence granuleuse d'un vert maladif. Refusant de se laisser intimider par l'horreur bien réelle de ce qui se déroulait devant lui, Jack se concentra sur son but, récupérer son navire coûte que coûte. Il observa l'homme d'un air bravache, attendant qu'il parle si toutefois cela lui était encore possible.  
- Que fais-tu là ?  
- Je veux parler à Davy Jones. J'ai un marché à lui proposer. Énonça Jack d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas

Autour de lui, les marins furent secoués par un rire moqueur, l'homme qui l'interrogeait se retourna vers eux comme pour les prendre à témoin, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Jack  
- Toi ? Tu as un marché à proposer à Davy Jones. Répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur  
Jack s'efforça de rester ferme, tremblant au fond de lui devant cette armée de monstres qui paraissait invincible.  
- Oui  
Il frissonna lorsque la main nacrée de l'homme qui lui avait parlé se posa sur son bras. Le dégoût s'empara de lui et Jack se dégagea de son étreinte d'un geste nerveux  
- Je peux marcher seul l'ami

Une nouvelle fois, les hommes s'entreregardèrent, un sourire féroce barrant leurs visages difformes. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de se qui produisait, Jack fut projeté sur le pont du Hollandais Volant. Encore une fois, il refusa de se laisser intimider, gardant la tête haute malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait le coeur, la musique tragique qui résonnait sur le navire ne faisant qu'ajouter au macabre de la situation  
- Où est votre Capitaine ? J'ai quelque chose à lui proposer et je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi  
Ses paroles furent accueillies par de nouveaux éclats de rire qui s'éteignirent brusquement. Après un dernier accord plaqué rageusement, la sinistre mélodie avait cessé de retentir, remplacée par un bruit sourd et régulier... Le bruit d'une chose se rapprochant inexorablement

Jack observa les hommes qui l'entouraient, lisant sur les visages monstrueux une crainte sourde qui grandit à mesure que les cognements se rapprochaientt. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant leur responsable. La créature avait un corps massif, recouvert d'une sorte de carapace et ses membres mutilés semblaient être un horrible patchwork de tout ce que l'océan comptait comme créatures redoutables. L'homme s'approcha traînant sa jambe de bois recouverte d'immondes crustacés dont certains grouillaient comme s'ils étaient encore vivants, faisant partie à part entière du monstre. La main dont il se servit pour lever sa pipe était en fait une pince appartenant à un crabe géant, mais le plus impressionnant était la tête qui n'avait rien d'humain… Le corps était surmonté d'un poulpe géant, dont les tentacules s'agitaient en tout sens, exprimant pourtant toutes les émotions propres à un visage. Le monstre posa ses yeux bleu glacier, seul vestige de son humanité passée sur Jack tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en rictus mauvais. Sans quitter Jack du regard, il bourra sa pipe à gestes mesurés, avant de d'approcher, lui soufflant sa fumée au visage.  
- Et qui est le manant, l'impoli, le misérable qui ose me convoquer en arguant qu'il n'a pas la journée devant lui ?

Jack déglutit, sortant de sa fascination horrifiée pour répondre. Il avait peur mais il sentait que ce serait une terrible erreur de le montrer à cette chose.  
- Moi  
Les lèvres visqueuses de Jones émirent un claquement impatient.  
- Et serait ce abuser que de te demander ton nom ?  
- Non. Je m'appelle Jack. Jack Sparrow. Répondit fièrement ce dernier  
Jones eut un grognement méprisant  
- Jamais entendu parler.  
- Ça viendra. Déclara calmement Jack. Si tu m'accordes ce que je suis venu te demander

Le poulpe sourit légèrement, l'insolence frisant l'inconscience de ce type lui plaisait  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Parce que si tu le fais tu y gagneras toi aussi quelque chose d'inestimable. Moi  
- Crois-tu donc que ton âme vaille si cher que cela ?  
Jack eut un petit sourire prétentieux  
- Oh au bas mot je dirais qu'elle vaut celle d'une centaine d'hommes  
- Une centaine hein ? Et dis-moi Jack Sparrow qu'est ce qui m'empêche de m'emparer de cette âme si exceptionnelle dès à présent ?  
- Moi ! Crois tu que j'ignore les termes de tes marchés Davy Jones ?  
- Je pourrais te tuer...  
- Mais aucun de nous deux n'obtiendrait satisfaction. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux non ? Susurra Jack d'un air tentateur.  
- C'est toi qui veux quelque chose de moi Jack. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Jack lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise sur le navire maudit. Au grand effarement des membres de l'équipage il se mit à déambuler de sa démarche maniérée sur le pont et finit par se placer le plus droit possible devant Jones

- Mon bateau. Je veux que tu remettes à flots le Wicked Wench . Exigea Jack d'une voix claire tout en songeant qu'il était bien proche de ce poulpe, peut être même un peu trop.. un coup de tentacules et ...  
- Et seras tu prêt à payer le prix demandé ? Cent ans d'esclavage sur ce navire, sous MES ordres. Aucun délai possible, aucune remise de peine. Ton âme entièrement mienne, au moment où je déciderais de réclamer ma dette  
- Seul m'importe d'être le capitaine de ce navire. Affirma Jack d'un ton sincère. Cependant ...serait il possible d'avoir une idée même vague du temps qu'il me reste avant que tu viennes réclamer ta dette, si je venais à en contracter une..  
Jones claqua une nouvelle fois des lèvres  
- Je dirais dix ans au moins. Je ne peux pas réclamer une dette avant une décennie.

Le sourire de Jack se fit plus prononcé. Dix ans... une éternité qui lui permettrait de s'enrichir et de trouver le moyen de ne pas régler sa dette à ce poulpe sur pattes.  
- Ça me va. Déclara-t-il d'un ton détendu  
Jones,moqueur, le regarda avant de reprendre d'un air féroce  
- N'oublie pas ta part du marché Jack. Si tu avais envie de tenter de me rouler, je lancerais sur toi le Kraken... Sa mâchoire est plus puissante que celle de tous les animaux vivants sur cette planète. Ses tentacules suffisent à entraîner un navire au plus profond des abysses, son souffle exhale une puanteur telle que tu n'en as jamais connue.. Et les âmes de ses victimes finissent dans mon Purgatoire où elles souffrent les pires tourments pour l'éternité. Termina Jones en saisissant sa main avec ses tentacules gluantes.  
Jack crut défaillir à leur contact visqueux, réprimant à grand peine son envie d'hurler alors que le tentacule s'enroulait autour de sa main, remontant sur son poignet  
- Notre accord est scellé. Capitaine Sparrow . Annonça Jones d'un ton définitif

Jack s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le Wicked Wench émergea soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandirent en retrouvant le navire identique à ses souvenirs les plus chers .Il avança d'un pas sans plus se préoccuper de Jones, se sentant irrésistiblement attiré par le navire … SON navire

La figure de proue, noire et luisante semblait l'appeler et aucune fille, exception faite peut être d'Anne ne lui avait jamais parue aussi désirable que cette jeune fille aux traits sculptés dans le bois dur et sombre du navire. Il s'avança les yeux brillants, son pas particulier faisant danser la petite perle bleue, vestige du collier qu'il avait projeté d'offrir à Anna en gage d'amour et qu'il avait fini par accrocher au bout de ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses doigts se posèrent machinalement sur elle, seul souvenir qu'il avait conservé de ses rêves d'une existence rangée, honorable, semblable à celle vécue par ses parents avant le départ de sa mère.

Davy Jones avança également venant se poster derrière lui. Jack sentit son souffle glacial sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre murmurait d'un ton haineux en regardant la figure de proue  
- Au moins celle-ci ne te trahira pas  
Avant que Jack surpris par l'amertume de sa voix qui faisait si parfaitement écho à la sienne ait eu le temps de répondre, Jones continua  
- Voilà le Wicked Wench, comme tu l'avais demandé  
Jack, l'esprit déjà ailleurs sourit, son regard glissant amoureusement sur le navire  
- Non c'est le Black Pearl. Dit il d'un voix basse qui sonnait pourtant comme une évidence  
Jones le fixa d'un œil froid et détaché  
- Si tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas Jack… Ton âme serait mienne pendant cent ans contre ce navire  
- Il les vaut. Murmura Jack d'un ton admiratif  
Jones salua sa ferveur d'un rire cruel  
- Si tu le dis… A bientôt Capitaine Jack Sparrow du Black Pearl

Ignorant le départ du Hollandais Volant, Jack répondit du bout des lèvres et monta à bord de son navire, laissant ses mains caresser le bois du navire comme il l'aurait fait sur le corps d'une amante adorée. Enfin… le Black Pearl était à lui, et avec lui il lui semblait avoir récupéré un peu du destin que la haine et la vengeance de Beckett lui avaient arraché. En rebaptisant son navire c'était un peu comme si il leur offrait à tous deux une nouvelle vie, loin des massacres et des errances du passé. Jack ne souhaitait pas oublier le Capitaine Linley qui lui avait tant appris mais prendre un nouveau départ avec le navire sur lequel il avait fait ses premières armes. Il sourit en songeant que pour le Pearl comme pour lui s'était une seconde naissance… une acceptation totale et sans restrictions de son statut de pirate auquel le destin l'avait lié sans qu'il puisse lutter.

Jack leva les yeux vers le vent qui gonflait les voiles blanches et se dirigea vers la barre, sur laquelle il posa fermement ses mains savourant les moindres frémissements du navire sous lui. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Jack se découvrait seul à la barre, le vent d'ouest caressant son visage tandis que l'aurore naissante piquetait la mer de taches claires la faisant paraître plus belle encore. Le cœur gonflé et des rêves plein la tête, Jack ouvrit son compas et sourit en voyant l'aiguille se fixer sans la moindre hésitation. Alors il se tourna vers la figure de proue et lui murmura d'une voix emplie de tendresse et d'espérance  
- Offre moi cet horizon…


	20. Rencontre et Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 20  
**  
Jack avait réussi à amener son navire dans le port de l'île de Tortuga au terme de nombreuses semaines de solitude passées en mer, ces dernières ayant peut être été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Il ne se lassait pas de la contemplation de la figure de proue de son Black Pearl, la jeune femme qui y était représentée semblant l'appeler, personnifiant à ses yeux l'océan … son seul et unique amour. Il avait investi la cabine du capitaine avec émotion, retrouvant les objets qui avaient jadis appartenus au capitaine Linley. La première fois qu'il s'était assis devant la table de travail et qu'il avait posé ses mains sur le bureau, les larmes lui étaient venues aux yeux, lorsqu'il prenait conscience qu'il avait finalement réussi son rêve… Il était devenu le capitaine du navire sur lequel il avait fait ses premières armes.

Arrivé à Tortuga il avait arpenté les rues à la recherche d'hommes assez fous pour l'aider à trouver l'or maudit qui, selon la légende, reposait dans l'île de la Muerta. A présent assis dans un coin de l'auberge de « La Fiancée Fidèle » il observait les hommes qui formaient la population disparate et haute en couleur de la taverne. Jack savait que Tortuga était le siège de tout ce que les Caraïbes pouvaient contenir de hors la loi, pirates, ruffians et autres repris de justice. Des hommes auxquels aucun capitaine de la Compagnie des Indes n'aurait accordé un regard. Des hommes que lui aussi aurait peut être méprisés s'il n'avait pas appris douloureusement que parfois certains choix sont subis plutôt que décidés. A présent il était l'un des leurs, il avait volé, menti, triché et pillé sans vergogne comme la plupart de ceux qui traînaient leur misère dans les rues de Tortuga la décadente.. Et il ne le regrettait pas .. se découvrant finalement plus libre ainsi, n'obéissant à aucunes règles ou plans pré établis par la Compagnie… A ses yeux, ces hommes de Tortuga se révélaient finalement plus riches que les nantis et leurs beaux uniformes brodés… Car ils étaient libres.

Le cours de ses réflexions fut interrompu par un homme de haute stature. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui et le dévisagea, la lippe ironique devant les dreadlocks difficilement retenues par le bandana de Grant, les yeux couverts à outrance de khôl et la fine barbiche noire et tressée. Jack soutint l'examen sans broncher, ses yeux sombres rencontrant finalement ceux de l'inconnu.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi tu me dévisages ainsi l'ami ?

L'homme s'assit sans attendre qu'il l'invite à le faire et croqua nonchalamment dans une pomme dont le jus lui dégoulina sur le menton, se prenant dans la barbe parsemée d'éclats argentés qui trahissait l'âge de l'homme autant que les rides peu profondes qui tapissaient son visage.

- Il parait que tu recrutes un équipage… J'aimerais savoir pour qui

Jack sourit sans masquer sa fierté

- Pour moi.

- Ah et de quel navire es tu donc le capitaine ?

- Le Black Pearl

L'homme eut un léger sourire

- Oh et puis je savoir comment tu t'es emparé d'un aussi beau navire ? L'aurais tu ... volé à son légitime propriétaire ?

Jack préféra laisser planer le doute, avoir une dette envers Davy Jones n'était pas forcément un gage de compétence… la seule chose que cela prouvait … c'est qu'il avait pu être suffisamment désespéré pour vendre son âme. C'est pour cela que Jack se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire prétentieux

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Répondit-il sur le ton d'une évidence

L'autre le regarda avec plus d'attention, surpris par son arrogance

- Jack Sparrow hein..

- Capitaine !

- Capitaine. Corrigea t'il avant te reprendre d'un ton songeur. Tu as laissé un mauvais souvenir à Sao Feng

- Ohhhhhhh ce cher Feng que devient il donc ? Demanda Jack avec une désinvolture soigneusement étudiée

- Il est à Singapour où il calme sa rage après l'offense qu'il a subie… La perte d'une certaine jeune personne a fini par représenter une douleur plus vive pour lui que celle d'un parchemin. Cependant il est connu que si le responsable d'une colère si... impressionnante lui tombait dans les mains, il serait plus que disposé à se venger… ou à récupérer son bien

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui décocha un sourire éblouissant avant d'ajouter

- Et bien je ne vais pas prétendre qu'il me manque… Sur ce… Si tu veux bien m'excuser l'ami, j'ai à faire. Dit il en le plantant là pour aller rejoindre une brune plantureuse dont la profession ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination

- Karen ! S'écria-t-il en affichant un air ravi et en la prenant par la taille. Je t'ai cherchée partout. Poursuivit-il au grand ravissement de la fille qui se laissa entraîner

Jack poussa la porte de la chambre tout en regardant une dernière fois l'homme qui l'avait abordé et qui ne paraissait pas disposé à bouger. Il avait l'air expérimenté et aguerri à de nombreuses choses… peut être qu'il ferait un bon second. Les gloussements de la catin ramenèrent Jack au présent et il se pencha pour dévorer son cou avec conviction tandis que ses mains défaisaient habilement le laçage de la robe. Une fois ses appétits charnels satisfaits, Jack ressortit de la chambre sans plus se soucier de la femme qui retenait toute son attention il y avait encore une heure.

L'homme était encore là, assis à la même place que lorsque Jack l'avait quitté et il semblait l'attendre, un air exaspéré sur le visage. Jack se dirigea vers lui de sa démarche chaloupée, un sourire satisfait sur le visage

- Alors Capitaine Sparrow… peut on parler sérieusement à présent ?

- Tu as toute mon attention l'ami. Déclara Jack d'un air aviné démentant son affirmation

- Quarante pour cent des prises et j'accepte de devenir ton second. Annonça calmement l'homme

Jack répondit instantanément, l'air totalement dégrisé cette fois

- Et pourquoi je voudrais de toi comme second sur mon bâtiment ? Je ne connais même pas ton nom !

- Hector Barbossa. Répondit l'autre. Je connais les eaux du monde comme ma poche, j'ai déjà navigué dans le monde entier,je suis même allé dans des lieux dont tu ignores l'existence. Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter le danger si il y a un profit à la clef… Et du reste je suis le seul à être suffisamment fou pour te suivre dans ta recherche de l'or que l'on dit maudit …

- Oh .. Tu sais ça également

- Je sais ça

- Dix pour cent et tu m'accompagnes

- Tu plaisantes ! Trente

- Quinze

- Vingt

- D'accord. Sourit Jack. Vingt pour cent de tout ce qu'on pourra amasser. Annonça-t-il en tendant la main

Hector la serra brièvement avant d'afficher un sourire rusé

- Tu ne le regretteras pas Jack. Et si on arrosait ça dignement ?

- Bonne idée l'ami. C'est toi qui invite. Lança Jack un sourire détendu aux lèvres

La nuit s'écoula ainsi entre beuveries et bagarres animées, établissant les bases d'une relation de piraterie entre les deux hommes… Le lendemain Jack laissa son nouveau second commencer à rechercher des hommes dignes de faire partie de l'équipage du Black Pearl pendant qu'il se pavanait dans les rues de la cité, appréciant la nouvelle popularité que lui conférait son statut de Capitaine. Un homme dont les vêtements rapiécés avaient connus de meilleurs jours s'approcha de lui avec hésitation avant de se décider à parler

- Jack ? Jack Sparrow ?

Ce dernier plissa les yeux un instant avant de le reconnaître, lui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années

- Bill.. Bill Turner ! Je te croyais dans l'équipage de Sao Feng ! Il n'est pas ici au moins ? Demanda rapidement Jack avec un petit air inquiet qui fit sourire Bill

- Non… Il n'est pas là. Je ne sers plus sous ses ordres, de même que l'on ne m'appelle plus Bill Turner mais Bill le Bottier.

Bill leva ses yeux bleus vers l'océan avant de reprendre

- William Turner Senior est mort, et je pense que personne ne le regrettera

- Et ton fils ?

- Il sera mieux sans moi.. Si je revenais vers Mérédith et lui je finirais par repartir à nouveau.. L'appel de l'océan sera le plus fort, je le sais Jack, je le sens, ce n'est pas du sang qui coule dans mes veines mais de l'eau salée. Alors même si j'ai envie de connaître ce petit garçon, de savoir si il me ressemble, je préfère rester à distance… plutôt que de leur briser un jour le cœur. Il ne me connaît pas, je ne peux pas lui manquer

Jack le regarda un instant, repensant malgré lui à sa mère, à sa sœur , aurait il préféré ne pas les connaître? Il resta un long moment silencieux puis prit le bras de Bill

- Si tu veux j'ai présentement un navire et j'aurais besoin de bons marins ..

- Tu es capitaine mon gars ?

Jack bomba fièrement le torse

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pirates des Caraïbes et autres océans, futur détenteur du trésor de Cortez !

Bill le regarda avec nostalgie

- Tu rêves toujours d'être le meilleur Jack..

- Je n'en rêve pas .. Je le suis . Regarde Bill voilà mon navire .. Le Black Pearl

Bill ouvrit la bouche un instant sans voix

- Il a coulé.. Je l'ai vu c'est .. Impossible . Comment as-tu ?

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow… et je voulais ce navire plus que tout au monde.. Alors tu te joins à nous ?

- D'accord Jack

Jack avança de sa démarche chaloupée que Bill lui avait toujours connue et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Barbossa avant de lui dire d'un ton joyeux

- J'ai recruté un homme !

Barbossa le regarda, affichant un air interloqué, une file d'homme soigneusement alignés derrière lui. Jack l'engagea à se pousser de son chemin avec de petits gestes nerveux et vint se planter devant les hommes

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, du Black Pearl . Commença-t-il en ne prêtant pas attention à l'air exaspéré de Barbossa qui commençait à en avoir assez de l'entendre répéter sans cesse qu'il était capitaine. Êtes vous prêts à entamer un long voyage ? Un périple qui sera peut être dangereux ? Toi ! Répond ! Ordonna Jack en désignant un homme au hasard

- Oui Capitaine. Répondit l'homme une lueur avide dans le regard

Jack arbora un petit air satisfait de lui-même avant de crier brutalement

- Alors en route tas de fainéants ! L'océan nous attend !

Tandis que les hommes s'empressaient d'obéir, accompagnés par Hector et Bill, Jack caressa le compas qui pendait à sa ceinture avant de monter à bord du Black Pearl. Avec son aide, il trouverait l'île de la Muerta et deviendrait ainsi le plus fameux des pirates d'Espagne… C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il guida le Black Pearl hors de la baie de Tortuga, laissant la brise marine caresser son visage, tandis que Barbossa dirigeait l'équipage d'une main de fer et que Bill faisait connaissance avec ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage.


	21. D'horribles Mutins

**Merci à Howsoul qui review toujours ici !! Pour les autres qui lisent cette fic ici ... une petite review ne coute rien !! Sinon toujours des fics en cours sur mon site (voir mon profil pour les liens) Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 21 **

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le Black Pearl avait pris la mer sous le commandement du capitaine Sparrow et jusqu'à présent les éléments avaient été cléments avec le jeune homme, l'océan restant d'un calme presque surnaturel. Jack, son tricorne de capitaine soigneusement vissé sur la tête, jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le drapeau orné d'une tête de mort et d'un oiseau rouge sang volant vers l'horizon qu'il s'était choisi comme étendard et qui attendait une occasion de servir

Hector Barbossa l'observait avec attention, cherchant à discerner dès ce premier jour de voyage si le côté fantasque du jeune capitaine qui l'énervait tant était du à une stupidité sans bornes ou à une hallucinante insouciance. Barbossa eut un sourire méchant pour le jeune homme alors qu'il songeait que l'un et l'autre étaient de toute manière hautement néfaste pour les affaires de piraterie et qu'un si beau navire méritait un capitaine digne de ce nom. Un capitaine qui fera de lui le navire le plus redouté du monde marin, un capitaine… comme lui Hector Barbossa !

A quelques pas de lui, inconscient des pensées qui commençaient à prendre forme dans l'esprit de son second, Jack souriait avec nonchalance, savourant tout simplement le bonheur d'être capitaine de son propre navire… Il finit par se tourner vers son second

- N'est-ce pas que le Pearl est le meilleur navire des Caraïbes ?

Le vieux marin retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré devant la fierté naïve de Jack et se tournait vers lui avec un air faussement gracieux lorsque Pintel interrompit leur conversation

- Capitaine !! Un navire droit devant !!

Jack, s'empara de la longue vue d'une main ferme et eut un sourire carnassier en reconnaissant les couleurs de la Compagnie des Indes qui l'avait si cruellement rejeté. Enfin il tenait une occasion de leur montrer qui il était .. Et ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui. Ce que Cutler Beckett avait fait de lui. Il tendit la longue vue à Hector avec désinvolture tout en aboyant ses ordres

- Hissez nos couleurs ! Nous partons à l'abordage !

Les marins s'entre regardèrent et en un instant ce fut le branle bas de combat. Pintel et Ragetti, deux fraîches recrues qui semblaient inséparables manquèrent de s'étaler au sol en voulant rejoindre leur poste de canonnier . Jack, quand à lui, ne quittait pas le navire des yeux, tandis que sur son étendard le moineau se détachait comme une tache sanglante.

Barbossa baissa sa longue vue et croqua négligemment une pomme en gardant un œil de connaisseur sur le navire lourdement chargé.

- Il revient sûrement d'Afrique. Si c'est le cas… ses cales sont chargées d'or noir… rien d'utile pour nous. Grimaça Hector

Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur qui finit d'énerver Hector qui se fit un devoir de préciser d'un ton las

- L'esclavage est la nouvelle manne financière de la Compagnie. Le commerce de chair fraîche rapporte plus que celui des soieries, toi qui a travaillé pour eux tu devrais savoir ça.

Jack se raidit, profondément écoeuré par les propos de son second

- Je n'ai jamais transporté d'esclaves. Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial. Personne ne devrait être privé de liberté

- Et bien de toute manière… ça n'est pas notre problème, tirons dans le tas, coulons le navire et ramassons ce qui peut l'être sur les cadavres.. Hissez le pavillon rouge !

- NON !!!!

La voix sèche et autoritaire de Jack claqua dans l'air, suspendant le geste du marin qui s'apprêtait à obéir au second

- Nous allons aborder ce navire et le piller mais il est inutile de sacrifier des vies humaines pour cela. Déclara plus calmement Jack qui avait gardé un mauvais souvenir des massacres perpétrés par Sao Feng

Barbossa eut une moue méprisante, gardant la réflexion qui lui venait pour plus tard.. Quand il serait seul avec les hommes

- Comme vous voulez Capitaine…

L'abordage fut une réussite même si la valeur marchande du butin était moindre. Comme Hector l'avait prévu, les cales s'avérèrent remplies d'hommes et de femmes apeurés que l'on avait arraché à leurs maisons, dévastant par la même occasion tout ce qu'ils avaient pu construire pour les fourrer dans les cales sombres d'un navire. Barbossa s'approcha silencieusement de Jack et contempla d'un air ironique la marée de visages sombres et apeurés qui se tenait devant eux .

- Et maintenant _Capitaine ? _Que faisons nous ?

Jack se tourna vers lui, encore chamboulé devant ces hommes et ses femmes qui avaient vus leur vie détruite par la Compagnie des Indes qui les avait condamné à être esclaves tout comme elle l'avait condamné à devenir pirate. Tremblant de rage et d'émotion mal contenue, il se tourna vers son second

- Je vais te le dire mon ami;.

Jack reprit d'une voix forte à l'intention des hommes libres.

- Vous tous ! Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal . Ceux qui veulent rester sur le Black Pearl le peuvent … Pour les autres, je connais un endroit non loin d'ici où ils pourront vivre en toute sécurité .

Les esclaves se concertèrent un long moment, échangeant leur point de vue dans une langue à la musicalité inconnue à Jack, puis finalement , après un temps qui parut exagérément long à Barbossa , un colosse s'extirpa de la foule et avança vers Jack

- On veut bien Cap'tain. L'endroit que vous dites

Jack lui sourit sans se rendre compte du malaise qui se répandait dans son équipage, chaque pirate échangeant un regard avec les autres. La même pensée, informulée, flottait dans l'air : _pourquoi on devrait risquer nos vies pour délivrer des esclaves qui ne nous rapporterons rien ?_ Barbossa, derrière Jack, observait les visages et sourit avec satisfaction en voyant s'installer le mécontentement , sachant déjà exactement comment en tirer parti.

Bien loin de se douter des mauvaises intentions de son second, Jack mena les esclaves libérés jusqu'à l'embouchure du fleuve le long duquel vivait Tia. Il savait que la sorcière leur ferait bon accueil et c'était la seule personne en qui il ait suffisamment confiance pour aider les rescapés à se construire une nouvelle existence… tout comme elle l'avait aidé lui.

Le troisième jour de leur voyage, Hector Barbossa pénétra dans la cabine de Jack et observa d'un air curieux les cartes sur lesquelles Jack avait établi la route menant à l'île de la Muerta avec son compas. Sans dire mot, il s'assit devant Jack, mordant à pleines dents dans une pomme et la mâchant bruyamment. Au bout d'un moment, Jack agacé s'adressa à lui

- Il y a un problème Hector ?

Barbossa prit l'air embêté avant de se décider à répondre

- En fait oui… Comme les gars, je sais qu'on cherche un fabuleux trésor aztèque bien sur. Mais … ils me demandent souvent quel cap nous devons emprunter pour arriver à destination et je ne peux pas leur répondre.. Ça nuit à ma crédibilité de second… et ça n'est pas l'usage. Répondit Barbossa en ponctuant son discours d'un sourire onctueux

Jack le dévisagea attentivement, rassemblant ses souvenirs alors que le Capitaine Linley l'avait choisi comme second. Il se revit, quelques années plus tôt, un peu embarrassé mais écoutant avec passion, suivant les routes tracées sur les cartes maritimes, puis à la barre… Effectivement, son second devait connaître ce genre de détails… Il fit signe à Barbossa d'approcher et se mit en devoir des lui dévoiler l'itinéraire précis que son compas lui avait permis d'établir. Barbossa écouta attentivement, avec ,perché sur son épaule, le petit singe qu'ils avaient trouvés avec les esclaves africains et pour lequel le second semblait s'être singulièrement pris d'affection.

- Voilà tu en sais autant que moi à présent. Conclut Jack en avançant la main pour flatter le petit animal qui lui cracha hargneusement dessus avant de détaler

- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Constata Jack avec une pointe de dépit. Tu ne lui as pas donné de nom ?

- Pas encore Jack … Répondit Barbossa avec un vague sourire aux lèvres avant de sortir à la suite du petit animal.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque des mains avides et hargneuses saisirent Jack , le tirant hors du sommeil et de son lit, sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Abasourdi, le jeune capitaine eut à peine de récupérer son précieux compas avant de se retrouver projeté sur le pont de son navire. Subtilement encadré par deux des colosses qu'Hector avaient recrutés à Tortuga, Jack se retrouva face à l'équipage qui le dévisageait d'un air hostile.. Il déglutit péniblement avant de prendre la parole affectant un ton léger tandis qu'il lui semblait que son cœur était broyé dans un étau de glace

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe les amis ?

Son sourire trembla un peu plus lorsqu'il vit son second fendre les hommes amassés sur le pont , son angoisse redoublant en constatant que _ses_ hommes, _ses hommes à lui _s'écartaient devant Barbossa. Ce dernier le dévisagea d'un air aimable

- Jack, Jack , Jack… Vois tu … Les hommes et moi on a longuement réfléchi.. Et aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de risquer sa vie pour délivrer des esclaves… seules les espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes nous intéressent

Jack pâlit sous son hâle et d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, sachant déjà au fond de lui ce qui allait se produire

- Mais…

Barbossa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase

- Donc, nous avons conclu que le Black Pearl méritait d'avoir un vrai Capitaine. Quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à s'occuper des intérêts de son équipage.

- Quelqu'un dans ton genre peut être ? Grinça Jack

Barbossa secoua la tête avec un faux air désolé

- Vois tu Jack… Tu as trop bon cœur pour commander un équipage de pirates. Lui dit il d'un ton empli de feints regrets

Hector s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner vers un minuscule point sombre que laissaient entrevoir les rayons lunaires et reprit d'une voix presque douce

- Mais nous t'avons trouvé un nouveau poste plus à ta hauteur. Gouverneur !! Déclara-t-il avec emphase en lui désignant le minuscule îlot . Tu vois cette île ? Il parait que les tortues de mer attendent qu'un vrai chef vienne les diriger.. Un poste tout à fait dans tes compétences. Se moqua t'il

- Non merci.. Je préfère le Black Pearl Tenta Jack crânement, lisant sa défaite dans les regards fuyants de l'équipage

Le visage de Barbossa se durcit tandis que son étreinte se resserrait sur l'épaule de Jack, maintenant fermement le jeune homme.

- Je crains fort que ce choix ne te soit pas offert. Mais j'ai moi aussi du cœur… je vais te le prouver en te laissant un pistolet chargé d'une unique balle afin que tu puisses en finir le moment venu. Ricana Barbossa, bientôt imité par le restant de l'équipage

Jack, la mort dans l'âme regarda autour de lui, ne rencontrant que des visages moqueurs et hostiles exception faite de celui de Bill Turner. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Jack lut le regret et la résignation dans ceux de son plus ancien complice. Les dents serrées Jack se rendit à l'évidence et escalada le bastingage de son bien aimé Pearl et regarda Barbossa

- Cette balle sera pour toi sale traître. Je le jure .. Même si ça doit me prendre dix ans, je te retrouverais Hector

Pour toute réponse, Hector éclata d'un rire méprisant et lança le pistolet à la mer

- Plonge maintenant , tes sujets t'attendent. Exigea-t-il d'un ton menaçant

Jack lui lança un dernier regard haineux et plongea

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Hector

Pour toute réponse, le second mutin éclata de rire et s'adressa à l'équipage

- Vous tous … Souvenez vous de ce jour comme de celui où nous avons débarrassé le Black Pearl du _Capitaine _Jack Sparrow !

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres en entendant les rires moqueurs de l'équipage, Barbossa s'empara vivement de la barre, reprenant d'un ton de commandement

- Allez tas de chiens !! En route pour le trésor de la Muerta ! Dit il sans un regard pour celui qu'ils laissaient en arrière

Sur son épaule, le petit singe poussa un cri aigu signifiant son accord tandis que, seul parmi l'équipage, Bill Turner gardait un œil vers l'horizon, fixant le petit point sombre qui progressait vers l'îlot au large duquel ils avaient mouillés

- Ce n'est pas juste Jack. Murmura-t-il avant d'obéir à regret au nouveau capitaine du Black Pearl


	22. Seul

**Coucou merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews (tu vois cette fois je t'oublie pas Duncan !!! ni Paly )Bienvenue à Paule et merci ça fait toujours TRES plaisir d'avoir un commentaire**

**Ce chapitre s'appelle Seul... et annonce clairement la fic du même nom dont Cet Horizon est le préquel... J'espère que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas ... R & R**

**Chapitre 22**

Jack finit par parvenir sur la plage du minuscule îlot et s'écroula épuisé par son bain forcé, le cœur emplit de rage et des larmes de désespoir et de frustration dans ses yeux aussi sombres que la nuit. Plus impuissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il vit le Black Pearl disparaître peu à peu à l'horizon, ses voiles noires devenant bleutées sous la lueur lunaire.. Jack serra les poings, ramené brutalement des années en arrière lorsqu'il n'avait pu que voir disparaître le navire français qui emmenait sa mère et sa sœur loin de lui, alors qu'il n'était encore que le fils du forgeron de Port Royal, rempli de rêves d'horizons lointains. La rage au ventre, Jack répéta sa promesse à voix haute, le ton inhabituellement sérieux. Il retrouverait Hector Barbossa, même s'il devait mettre dix ans pour cela, il le retrouverait et lui logerait une balle en plein cœur, comme lui venait de le faire en trahissant sa confiance et en lui dérobant la seule chose qui comptait encore à ses yeux. Pour posséder le Black Pearl Jack avait été jusqu'à vendre son âme à Davy Jones, et voilà qu'il l'avait perdu pour avoir fait confiance à son second, pour avoir voulu se conduire comme un bon capitaine, comme quelqu'un de bien en dépit de la marque sur son bras qui le désignait aux yeux du monde comme un gibier de potence. Un rire amer secoua le jeune Jack…. Confiance, dignité, honneur .. Des mots. Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu se conduire comme quelqu'un de bien, chaque fois aussi qu'il avait aimé ou eu confiance il y avait perdu un morceau de lui. Sa mère,son père, Linley, Cutler, Anne, Barbossa… chacune de ses personnes l'avait au mieux laissé tomber au pire trahi… Jusqu'à cette nuit, où il se retrouvait seul… mais finalement ne l'avait il pas toujours été ? Songea-t-il tristement avant de se décider à dormir, économisant ses forces pour le lendemain…

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Jack décida d'explorer son nouveau « domaine ». L'exploration fut rapide, il n'y avait rien sur l'île minuscule qui méritait qu'on s'y intéresse et Jack songea avec un curieux détachement qu'il allait probablement mourir ainsi.. Comme le pauvre diable qu'il était, il mourrait seul à cause de sa stupidité… Jack s'allongea sur le sable, le soleil lui brûlant déjà la peau,attisant la soif qui lui brûlait le palais. Avec un soupir indolent, Jack tourna la tête vers la plage observant le manège des tortues de mer avec qui il partageait le banc de sable, cherchant à deviner quel goût pouvait avoir leur chair lorsqu une chose inhabituelle attira son attention.. Le sable que les affreuses bestioles grattait se retirait peu à peu découvrant une natte de bambou ..Jack se leva avec un regain d'énergie et prudemment, commença à tester les arbres qui entouraient la zone occupée par les tortues, ne voulant pas risquer de tomber dans un piège . Très vite il s'aperçut que certains sonnaient creux et délimita les contours de la trappe, se servant de ses enjambées pour mesurer la distance. Le trou semblait assez grand pour contenir plusieurs hommes debouts et Jack se mit en devoir de chasser les tortues qui avaient élu domicile sur le sable à l'aide de grands gestes désordonnés. Finalement, avec l'air affecté d'un enfant qui se délecte d'un plaisir futur, Jack souleva la trappe, découvrant une sorte d'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans la terre. Il s'y engagea sans hésiter, n'ayant plus rien à perdre ni même à regretter. Une fois à l'intérieur une exclamation de joie lui échappa en découvrant des centaines de bouteilles de rhum ambré… Avec un glapissement heureux, il ressortit une provision de son trou et revint s'installer sur la plage, levant sa bouteille vers l'horizon

- A toi ma belle ! Trinqua-t-il sans savoir au juste à qui il adressait ses paroles

Les trois jours suivant se passèrent ainsi, Jack se perdant dans un brouillard alcoolique entrecoupé de souvenirs douloureux contre lesquels il ne pouvait pas lutter, sa solitude forcée et le rhum poussant son esprit à revivre les blessures et injustices de son passé.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Jack se rappela en détail son enfance, le sourire que sa mère avait pour lui, son agacement teinté d'indulgence devant l'obsession de Jack pour la mer, les grands yeux verts d'Eléna, et puis cette dernière soirée.. Celle où sa mère lui avait donné le seul souvenir qui lui restait de son propre père et où elle l'avait assuré de son amour. Jack se souvint de son inquiétude pour elle, devant sa tristesse.. Et pourtant elle était partie, emmenant Eléna et le laissant lui.. Seul avec son père qui le regardait comme un étranger… Sa mère n'avait pas voulu de lui, elle avait renoncé à lui mais n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Eléna… Un instant Jack évoqua sa petite sœur, se demandant quelle sorte de jeune fille elle pouvait être.. Il ressentait un mélange de haine amère et de désir profond de connaissance pour elle… Il la détestait d'avoir été la seule à qui Karolina n'avait pu renoncer mais la plaignait aussi à cause de son ignorance de son passé. Eléna n'avait eu le choix… elle ignorait sûrement qui était son père, elle ignorait sûrement l'existence de Jack. Comme son frère elle n'avait pas eu le choix de l'existence qui serait la sienne, grandissant loin de sa famille, bâtissant une vie sur le mensonge de sa mère qui à n'en pas douter l'avait fait acceptée comme sa fille par le français pour qui elle avait tout abandonné.…Sa mère et sa soeur avaient disparu de sa vie et cette absence avait orienté toute la vie de Jack…

Remontant le temps au fil du rhum, les souvenirs se bousculaient dans la tête de Jack… les mois, les années suivant le départ de Karolina, la peine rageuse de Grant, la solitude qui déjà s'ancrait dans le cœur de Jack qui se voyait délaissé au profit des absentes, existant moins pour son père que celles qui l'avaient quitté. Et puis le soir de ses quinze ans … la première fois que son père levait la main sur lui, le punissant d'être celui qui restait.. La rencontre avec Linley qui lui avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons, et l'espoir d'une vie meilleure qui avait recommencé à briller dans le cœur de Jack… Le navire que dans son cœur il appelait déjà sa perle et sur lequel il avait vécu les moments les plus heureux de sa vie, sa complicité avec Bill Turner puis sa rencontre avec Cutler Beckett, l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé un véritable ami, quelqu'un qui le comprenait.. Et puis la rencontre avec Anne… les contours du visage de moins en moins nets à mesure que la fièvre et la chaleur du rhum pénétraient les veines de Jack. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, se saoulant et délirant dans un demi sommeil tant du à l'alcool qu'à la chaleur.. Jack revoyait Anne et ses yeux bleu pâle… un collier de perle qui se brisait lorsque les rêves de Jack volèrent en éclat.. Sa voix, sans pitié ni hésitation, lorsqu'elle lui annonça son mariage « _L'homme que j'aime Monsieur Sparrow ! En vérité je suis navrée si vous avez nourri des projets à mon égard mais mon coeur est pris et ce depuis longtemps . Je vous apprécie énormément mais celà ne va pas plus loin ! Du reste je ne crois pas vous avoir donné à penser que quelque chose de plus intime pourrait arriver entre nous _»

Jack se souvint de la souffrance ancrée au fond de son cœur, la ressentant à nouveau, cette impression de n'être personne, d'être si seul.. Il revécu le cauchemar de cette semaine là…sa fuite désespérée vers Plymouth, cherchant à réconforter Cutler autant que lui-même mais ne rencontrant qu'une nouvelle trahison et une haine qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter. Tremblant à demi Jack ressentit à nouveau la brûlure du fer sur ses chairs, la marque infamante qui le condamnait à une vie d'errance et de solitude… puis le rejet de Linley, sa si rapide acceptation de la condition de menteur, voleur, brigand, pirate de Jack qu'il avait pourtant connu alors qu'il est encore presque un enfant. Et ensuite cette femme étrange.. Cette Tia a qui il n'avait jamais pu raconter l'intégralité de son histoire mais qui curieusement l'avait aidé … Mais pourtant il ne ressentait rien pour elle… hormis peut être un vieux désir. Un moment Jack songea qu'il était peut être maudit.. Ne pouvant aimer que ceux qui le trahiraient, ne pouvant faire confiance qu'à ceux qui le poignarderaient dans le dos… Jack passa rapidement sur les années qui avaient suivies, les femmes qui avaient jalonné son lit et qui n'avait pas plus d'importance pour lui que ses états d'âmes n'en avaient eu pour ses compagnons… Son statut de pirate … Sa Perle … il la retrouverait et cette fois contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec Anne il la garderait…S'il sortait d'ici il deviendrait le plus grand de tout les pirates d'Espagne … non du monde Jack eut un sourire d'ivrogne sur cette pensée avant de plonger à nouveau dans une bienheureuse inconscience dans laquelle dansait inexplicablement une petite fille à la robe bleue impeccable mais au visage baigné de larmes…

Lorsque Jack se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard il n'était plus seul mais entourés d'hommes à la mine patibulaire qui le dévisageaient d'un œil froid. Jack sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge tandis qu'il dénombrait rapidement les hommes cherchant à estimer ses chances au cas, très probable, où ils décideraient d'en finir avec lui. Finalement il tenta la ruse, et prit la parole d'une voix assurée

- Ah vous tombez bien je vous attendais !

- Tu nous attendais, vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas pourquoi avoir bu NOTRE rhum puisque tu savais que nous allions venir …

- C'est le votre ? Toutes mes félicitations il est vraiment excellent.. Même s'il manque un peu d'alcool à mon goût. Plaisanta Jack. Du reste, c'est aussi ce qu'ils ont dit …

Les hommes s'entre regardèrent avec perplexité

- Ils ? Demanda finalement la brute qui semblait leur tenir lieu de capitaine

Jack maîtrisa son sourire naissant, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool

- Les hommes qui ont bu votre rhum. Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que j'ai pu boire une telle quantité seul ? J'étais assis sur cette plage lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, se moquant des imbéciles qui planquaient leur rhum ici…. Continua Jack devant son auditoire captivé. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous attendre…. Et avec la chaleur .. Je dois confesser que la soif s'est vite emparée de moi. Confessa Jack en arborant un air contrit

Les hommes continuèrent à le regarder, pesant apparemment le pour et le contre tandis que Jack les régalait de son plus beau sourire. Finalement le premier se tourna vers lui

- Et quel est le nom de celui qui nous a volé

- Hector Barbossa. Déclara Jack en maîtrisant la haine que son second lui inspirait

L'homme fit signe à ses comparses et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Jack, surpris, courut derrière eux

- Attendez !

Les hommes le regardèrent sans comprendre

- Avez-vous .. Un plan ?

- On le trouve, on le massacre et on crame son navire … Ça te va comme plan ?

Le cœur de Jack cogna dans sa poitrine … brûler le Pearl !! Non ils ne pouvaient faire ça jamais !!

- Vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble… moi si

- Et pourquoi on t'aiderait à quitter cette île ? Maintenant que nous avons son nom tu ne nous plus utile.. Estime toi heureux qu'on ne te tue pas

Jack grimaça légèrement.. L'homme était moins bête qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord

- Négocions …tu me rends service… je te rends service. Un échange de bons procédés …

Le chef ouvrait la bouche pour signifier un évident refus lorsque l'un des marins tira sur sa manche, l'air agité. Les deux hommes se livrèrent alors à un conciliabule animé puis le chef reprit

- Très bien c'est d'accord. Je viens de me rappeler que nous avions besoin d'un homme … pour aller chercher des plantes sur une île habitée par une peuplade frustre.. Nous t'emmenons et tu vas rencontrer cette tribu.

Jack faillit hurler son soulagement mais au lieu de ça son visage resta impassible

- Chercher des plantes .. C'est justement ma spécialité l'ami.

- En fait ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande…

- J'avais compris. Coupa Jack. Vous voulez que quelqu'un fasse diversion afin d'être en mesure de dérober à cette tribu ce qui vous avez le projet de leur dérober …

Les hommes se regardèrent tandis que le chef répondait d'un ton mal assuré

- Euhhh oui c'est ça.

- Alors … partons !!! Qu'attendez vous … allons affronter ces terribles indigènes qui font tellement peur à des gaillards tels que vous …Se moqua Jack en se dirigeant résolument vers le navire des contrebandiers

Les contrebandiers échangèrent un regard soulagé tandis que Jack montait à bord de leur navire, fermant définitivement la porte de ses souvenirs et la verrouillant, comme il avait verrouillé son cœur. Il quitta l'île sans regrets, y laissant sa confiance en autrui et son désir d'être aimé, ne gardant que la solitude qui serait la sienne à l'avenir. Il avait compris. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne hormis sur lui-même … c'était une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas .. Pas plus qu'il ne pardonnerait à celui qui lui avait apprise…

Au même instant, dans le lointain bayou, la voix veloutée et insidieuse de Tezcatlipoca résonna dans la tête de Tia, l'emplissant de sa puissance

- L'homme dont tu as voulu changé le destin est désormais sauf.. Il ne deviendra jamais le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant

Les yeux de Tia s'allumèrent tandis qu'un remerciement sincère franchissait ses lèvres

- Ne me remercie pas.. Et souviens toi que c'est toi qui a modifié la main du destin… La malédiction doit être posée sur une nouvelle âme…puisque tu juges que celui-ci mérite le destin que TU lui as tracé… Ricana Tezcatlipoca

Trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à sauver Jack du sort cruel que le dieu lui avait réservé, Tia ne prit pas garde à la joie mauvaise de la voix de ce dernier… Tezcatlipoca se retira donc avant que Tia n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à toutes les implications de ses paroles… Le rire cynique du dieu résonna dans la sombre cabane… Il avait tout le temps du monde pour se venger du descendant de ceux qui l'avaient offensé… et le destin était décidemment un jouet fort amusant à manier….surtout lorsque toutes les pièces sont déjà sur l'échiquier …


	23. Et ils firent de moi leur roi presque

**Bonjour à tous voici la suite de mon histoire sur Jack .. il reste 5 chapitres un peu près alors review !!**

**Chapitre 23**

Le voyage à bord du navire des contrebandiers ne changea pas l'état d'esprit de Jack, il passa le temps à blaguer avec le reste de l'équipage, malgré la rage qu'il avait au cœur. Le capitaine lui assigna toutes les taches les plus dégradantes, celles réservées habituellement aux mousses, celles par lesquelles Linley l'avait fait commencer il y avait maintenant un peu plus de douze ans. Cela avait pourtant ses avantages, Jack se faufilant dans tout les recoins, cherchant à glaner des informations sur ce qui l'attendait, prêt au pire.. Parce qu'après tout si même ceux en qui il avait placé sa confiance et qui le connaissaient l'avaient trahi … il ne pouvait rien attendre d'inconnus. Jack restait donc sur ses gardes, essayant de découvrir ce qui effrayait tant ses compagnons. 

Au bout de trois jours ils jetèrent l'ancre au large d'une petite île que Jack ne connaissait pas et il fut jeté sans ménagements dans une chaloupe. Une fois sur la plage, leur chef referma son bras sur celui de Jack le tirant brutalement hors de l'embarcation

- Donc tu as bien compris… Tu vas venir avec nous pendant nos négociations avec la population locale

Jack réfléchit… Négociations… cela voulait dire qu'il allait servir de monnaie d'échange et non de diversion. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il cherchait comment tirer profit de la situation

- Je croyais que vous deviez … emprunter ce dont vous aviez besoin

- Et bien tu pensais mal. Décréta l'homme avant de refermer son bras sur celui de Jack et de l'entraîner vers la forêt dense et humide. 

La peur commença à envahir Jack lorsqu'il entendit les premiers battements de tambour, ces derniers distillant une musique aux accords primitifs et violents. La tribu que Jack découvrit ne l'était pas moins et même les contrebandiers eurent un mouvement de recul en découvrant les hommes et leur corps à demi nus recouverts de peintures de guerre, les femmes étant tout autant armées que les hommes. La main du contrebandier trembla un peu sur son bras lorsqu'il s'adressa aux hommes, leur désignant Jack. Au bout d'un long moment l'un des villageois parut comprendre ce qu'il voulait et s'approcha de Jack, le reniflant sans gêne avant de pincer le bras du pirate lui arrachant un glapissement offusqué.

En l'entendant les hommes s'entre regardèrent et se mirent à parler rapidement dans un dialecte inconnu de Jack aux sonorités sommaires et gutturales tandis que les contrebandiers semblaient lutter contre l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Jack sentait leur peur et commençait à la partager, ne sachant pas au juste ce qu'il y avait à craindre mais regrettant amèrement l'île sur laquelle Barbossa l'avait laissé. Il serra les poings, prêt à s'enfuir à la première occasion. Jack voulait vivre. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, seul au milieu d'inconnus sans avoir réalisé au moins un de ses rêves. Puisqu'il avait appris que les autres étaient toujours décevants, l'utilisant pour servir leurs propres intérêts alors il allait devenir comme eux pour atteindre son but . Récupérer la seule chose qui avait encore de l'importance dans sa vie. Le Black Pearl. S'accrochant à cette idée, Jack resta droit, souriant aux indigènes.

Finalement le chef de la tribu leur fit signe d'attendre et s'absenta quelques instants qui parurent durer une éternité à Jack et à ses compagnons. Il revint en portant un panier tressé rempli à ras bord de feuilles à demi séchées vers lesquelles les contrebandiers tendirent des mains avides, tremblant cette fois non plus de frayeur mais d'impatience. Le capitaine des contrebandiers se saisit du panier et jeta à Jack un regard dans lequel brilla un instant une étincelle de culpabilité bien vite remplacée par la convoitise. Sans un mot d'adieu il fit signe à ses compagnons et commença à avancer vers la plage où leur navire était amarré avec dans les bras le panier contre lequel il avait échangé Jack 

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution pour les suivre que déjà les indigènes l'encerclaient, tirant sur ses bras, le reniflant, le palpant avant de se lancer dans ce qui ressemblait à une conversation animée. Jack les écouta attentivement, calmant les battements de son cœur affolé tout en tentant de trouver une solution pour fuir. Finalement ils se décidèrent et le chef, celui qui avait ramené le panier rempli de feuilles aux contrebandiers lui fit signe d'entrer dans une hutte

- Vraiment ? Demanda Jack en désignant la cabane avec des gestes affectés, tentant ainsi de gagner du temps

Le sourire du pirate s'effaça devant le masque froid de ses hôtes, ravalant sa salive avec difficulté Jack obéit, persuadé d'être mené à la mort 

Une fois à l'intérieur il découvrit une table dressée, remplie de mets appétissants qui réveillèrent son appétit, n'osant y croire et se moquant un instant de son avenir, il se rua sur les plats, mangeant avec délices les mets proposés. Au bout de quelques instants il s'immobilisa… La tribu le regardait manger. Décontenancé il s'apprêtait à reposer la mangue qu'il venait de saisir mais la main du chef sur son bras interrompit son geste. Avec un sourire permettant à Jack d'apercevoir ses dents taillées en pointe comme pour mieux déchirer l'homme parla

- Basséko 

Jack le fixa un moment sans comprendre avant de se décider à mordre dans la mangue, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs des villageois. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger Jack se laissa tomber dans un coin, épuisé mais repu.

Une semaine passa ainsi, une semaine durant laquelle Jack fut traité comme un roi. Chaque matin un copieux petit déjeuner lui était servi composé avant tout de légumes, racines et autre fruits. Le premier jour on lui avait donné un peu d'un ragoût à la saveur étrange mais délicieuse que pirate avait dévoré mais il n'avait plus mangé de viande depuis ce jour. Les indigènes veillaient à satisfaire tout ses besoins et il n'était pas rare qu'à la nuit tombée, une femme rejoigne sa couche. Jack se sentait comme un coq en pâte mais ne pouvait toutefois se départir de sa méfiance, la vie lui avait appris à ne pas baisser la garde. Aussi, chaque jour il allait se promener, explorant l'île, s'efforçant de mémoriser le chemin menant à la côte, à la mer… à l'horizon. 

Ce matin là, Jack, torse nu, sortit de la cabane dans laquelle on l'avait installé, grimaçant lorsque l'air entra en contact avec son bras. La fille de la nuit dernière l'avait mordu avec une rare sauvagerie, lui arrachant presque un morceau de chair pendant leurs ébats. Jack se dirigea donc vers un point d'eau lorsqu'il buta sur quelque chose, partant en vol plané et s'écrasant au sol avec un bruit peu gracieux. 

- Bugger !! Hurla-t-il avant de revenir sur ses pas avec dans l'idée de punir l'objet qui l'avait fait trébucher. Un glapissement lui échappa en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un crâne à taille humaine. Avec frénésie Jack commença à fouiller les alentours, découvrant des ossements nets et clairs sur lesquels ne subsistait plus aucun morceau de chair… comme si quelqu'un les avait soigneusement nettoyés… Le regard de Jack revint se poser sur son bras, presque machinalement et ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il rejetait l'os qu'il tenait le plus loin possible de lui. 

- Bugger !! Gémit il à nouveau… Ils ne me veulent pas comme roi .. Ils me veulent dans leur estomac. Couina-t-il

Il se releva lestement, comprenant soudain pourquoi il était si grassement nourri et commença à courir vers la plage avant de réaliser la stupidité de son attitude… Il ne servait à rien de tenter de s'enfuir alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir…mieux valait attendre le bon moment, endormir la méfiance des cannibales en gardant la même attitude .. Et éviter d'engraisser trop vite … Jack retourna donc à sa hutte, distribuant des sourires aux indigènes, des sourires teintés d'ironie … Il eut du mal à honorer la jeune fille qui vint partager sa couche la nuit suivante, la lueur d'envie qui brillait dans les yeux de cette dernière lui paraissant soudain moins flatteuse. Lorsque la fille descendit sa bouche sur son ventre, se préparant à le gratifier d'une caresse qu'il aimait pourtant particulièrement, Jack crut s'étouffer. Vivement il saisit le menton de la jeune femme et lui sourit pour donner le change

- Pas les bijoux de famille ma belle. Déclara-t-il avant de la pousser sur le lit, préférant et de loin mener la danse…

Une semaine s'écoula encore, portant Jack au comble de l'angoisse, le pirate ne sachant pas quand les indigènes l'estimeraient suffisamment gras pour être un repas acceptable. Jusqu'au jour où il vit les couleurs de la compagnie des Indes au loin… Il crut mourir de soulagement lorsqu'une chaloupe se détacha et se dirigea vers l'île. L'air de rien Jack annonça à ses geôliers dont il avait à présent acquis quelques rudiments de langage qu'il partait se promener. Des sourires gourmands lui répondirent…Jack s'éloigna du village d'un pas mesuré, se mettant à courir comme un dératé lorsqu'il se sut hors de vue. Sur la plage il s'aperçut que la chaloupe empruntée par les soldats était gardée et remplie… d'épices… Sans hésiter, Jack plongea, nageant le plus vite possible en direction du navire, à l'ancre de laquelle il s'accrocha, attendant patiemment que la Royal Navy se décide à repartir. Lorsqu'il sentit le navire s'ébranler sous lui, Jack soupira de soulagement et regarda en direction de l'île

- Souvenez vous de ce jour comme de celui où vous avez failli manger .. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Gloussa-t-il nerveusement en caressant la cicatrice que les dents de la fille avaient laissée sur son bras

Sur le navire, Jack se mêla aux hommes, endossant une fois encore l'uniforme de la Compagnie, songeant avec ironie que ceux qui venaient involontairement de le sauver le pendraient immanquablement en découvrant sa marque…Jack passa des jours à raser les murs, répondant poliment aux officiers, le cœur affolé à l'idée d'être pris. Il avait bandé son bras, prétextant une blessure, pour être sur que personne ne voit sa marque. Puis finalement ils accostèrent dans un port grouillant de monde. Jack ne savait pas le moins du monde où il se trouvait mais il se noya avec soulagement dans la faune bigarrée avant de s'apercevoir avec surprise qu'il était à … Port Royal. Comme si le destin lui jouait le tour de toujours et encore le ramener à ses premiers pas… Il s'attarda un instant devant l'échoppe qui avait été celle de son père avant d'avoir l'œil attiré par une jeune fille à la mise modeste que semblait molester un officier. Sans réfléchir Jack s'approcha du couple et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'officier. Ce dernier le toisa de toute sa hauteur

- Que veux tu soldat ?

- En fait … Commença Jack avant de changer d'avis .

Sans rien ajouter il mit son poing dans la figure de l'officier savourant le craquement qui accompagna son geste. S'ensuivit un désordre indescriptible durant lequel Jack en profita pour filer, délestant certains de leur bourse .. Le sourire aux lèvres, Jack courut en direction du port, de la mer , de la liberté, se débarrassant au passage de l'uniforme qu'il avait du endosser et qui le gênait aux entournures. Il monta sur le premier navire qui se présenta, décidé à le voler et défaisait les cordes d'amarrages lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune fille l'avait suivi et le regardait avec un air plein d'espoir

- Rentre chez toi. Lui lança Jack

- Je n'ai pas de maison.. 

Jack soupira et se retourna en affectant de prendre un air patient

- Je suis un pirate et je ne veux pas m'embarrasser de toi, tu serais en danger 

- Je peux t'aider … 

- Non .. Là chérie .. Mon seul soucis est de bouger ce fichu bateau afin qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici .. Parce que je doute que ces chers officiers ne continuent à officier alors qu'un pirate aussi fameux que moi se trouve aussi près de leur filets… Alors .. Retourne d'où tu viens et termine ton petit commerce tu veux .. Dit Jack en battant négligemment des mains. 

Un hoquet lui échappa lorsque la main de la gamine s'écrasa sur sa joue.

- Je ne suis pas ta chérie … pas plus que je ne suis ce .. Genre de femme quand à ta fuite… Je peux t'aider. 

Jack la regarda un peu plus attentivement… Jolie gamine mignonne, quinze tout au plus, une peau d'une douce nuance de chocolat, des yeux dans lesquels brillait une colère sourde et des cheveux d'un noir brillant. Il soupira

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Annamaria 

- Ton nom.. S'impatienta Jack

- Juste Annamaria …

- Très bien Annamaria… nous allons voir ce que tu sais faire et ce que tu peux faire. Peux tu cesser de me frapper et défaire le nœud qui est là bas ?

Sans un mot, la jeune fille obéit, faisant sourire Jack qui sentit le bateau quitter le quai

- Tu as de la chance Annamaria .. Te voilà membre de l'équipage du fameux Capitaine Sparrow . Fanfaronna Jack

- Sparrow ? Jamais entendu parler … Lui répondit elle d'un ton maussade ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air offusqué de Jack

Leur voyage dura deux jours, deux jours durant lesquels Jack chercha un moyen de se débarrasser de la gamine qui l'avait suivi. Il n'avait que son Pearl en tête, son navire et sa vengeance envers Barbossa. Il abandonna Annamaria dans un port quelconque, persuadé qu'elle saurait se débrouiller et reprit sa route vers un nouvel horizon… seul. 


	24. Guidé par le destin entre autres

**Bonjour ! Voici le dernier chapitre... on arrive au début de CoBP, il reste l'épilogue que vous aurez dans la semaine ou le week end prochain. Bonne lecture ! Et reviews please**

**Chapitre 24**

Dix ans passèrent, durant lesquels, Jack visita de nombreux pays, écuma les mers et les océans du monde à la recherche de ce qu'il pensait être l'amour de sa vie, à la poursuite du symbole de sa liberté, le navire pour lequel il avait été jusqu'à vendre son âme au diable… Son corps se coutura de nombreuses cicatrices tandis que son cœur en restait exempt. Jack alla du Grand Nord aux Confins de l'Afrique… chassé par la Compagnie des Indes, traquant sans relâche l'homme qui lui avait volé son navire.

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à son but c'était pour découvrir que le Black Pearl s'était à nouveau volatilisé, comme s'il s'amusait avec lui…

Jack passa de tavernes en auberges, de catins en courtisanes, de marins terrifiés en soldats arrogants mais chacun lui racontait la même histoire.. Il existait un navire démoniaque, un navire invincible dont on disait le Capitaine vomit par l'enfer lui-même. Un homme qui, le disait on, n'avait plus rien d'humain à la lumière lunaire… ressemblant à un squelette plus qu'à un être de chair, un homme pire que Davy Jones lui-même… Le Capitaine Hector Barbossa détruisait tout sur son passage, ravageant, pillant et massacrant sans discernement, pirates, corsaires et marchands. La renommée de l'ancien second grandissait sur les mers du monde et les marins ne murmuraient le nom de son navire qu'avec beaucoup de crainte.. On disait que le trésor qu'il avait accumulé était fabuleux et que Barbossa avait fait de l'île de la Muerta, une île légendaire, renommée introuvable, son coffre au trésor..

Au tout début de sa traque, après avoir volé son premier navire, Jack avait tenté de retrouver le Pearl à l'aide du compas qu'il avait dérobé à Tia Dalma… mais l'aiguille restait désespérément fixe, comme si toute la magie avait déserté l'objet, alors le pirate avait du se résoudre à reprendre sa poursuite avec des moyens purement humains. Il aurait bien sur pu retourner voir Tia Dalma, lui expliquer que son compas ne fonctionnait plus mais chaque fois qu'il prenait le chemin du bayou, quelque chose l'empêchait d'y arriver. Jack était comme un oiseau, papillonnant entre les gens et les aventures, quittant les lieux avant d'être mis en cage, partant vers un horizon qu'il espérait chaque fois meilleur. Sa coiffure s'était agrémentée de souvenirs de ses différentes aventures les plus marquantes.. Un os du renne qu'il avait tué à mains nues (si si !!) dans les contrées froides de ce continent qu'on appelait l'Amérique… Des perles et colifichets colorés ornaient aussi sa chevelure, voisinant avec la perle bleue un peu ternie par les années écoulées qui substituait comme ultime vestige de l'homme amoureux qu'il avait un jour été.

Jack avait écouté toutes les légendes et les histoires sur le Black Pearl, enrageant intérieurement lorsqu'on présentait Barbossa comme le « fameux Capitaine » alors qu'il n'était qu'un misérable voleur, traître, mutin valant à peine la corde pour le pendre. Il avait aussi appris que le Black Pearl attaquait toujours plus violement les navires en provenance d'Angleterre comme si Barbossa cherchait quelque chose… On disait aussi qu'au début, l'équipage du Black Pearl avait fait coulé l'or à flots , dépensant sans compter dans les tavernes et bordels puis était brutalement devenu avare… Jack avait ainsi interrogé une des catins que Bo'Sun, un de ses anciens hommes avait particulièrement goûtée un moment… Scarlett la rousse qui lui avait raconté que Bo' Sun lui avait remis une pièce étrange, ornée d'une tête de mort en paiement de ses services, pièce qu'elle s'était bien sur empressée de dépenser. Jack n'en avait pas pour autant perdu son temps, faisant de la jeune beauté sa maîtresse parmi tant d'autres avant de l'abandonner dans la chambre d'une taverne dont il avait oublié le nom.

Durant ces dix années, Jack n'avait pas revu les personnes qui appartenaient à son passé, pas plus son père qui semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre, que sa mère et sa sœur , Cutler ou même Sao Feng… Comme s'il était un homme sans passé, sans existence avant l'abandon de Barbossa sur une île déserte.. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais plus vu le navire qui était le sien et qu'on disait à présent quasi spectral, pourtant Jack savait qu'il reconnaîtrait son précieux Pearl entre tous…Il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow, connu pour sa ruse et pour être sans navire…Mais cette fois la coupe était pleine… il allait se rendre dans le bayou.. Demander l'aide de la seule personne qui pouvait le faire : Tia Dalma

En effet, ça faisait des jours que Jack croupissait à Tortuga se soûlant avec un certain Joshuamee Gibbs, un homme brisé par le service dans la Royal Navy, un homme comme Jack aurait pu le devenir s'il était resté au service de la Compagnie. Gibbs avait servi loyalement le roi pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune Capitaine nommé Norrington ne lui dise que la place des vieillards superstitieux qui avaient tendance à abuser de la boisson n'était pas dans l'armée mais plutôt dans les rues. Du jour au lendemain, Joshuamee s'était donc retrouvé à la rue sans la moindre ressource et avait tout naturellement épousé la voie qui s'offrait à lui : devenir brigand . Il s'était donc retrouvé parmi la vermine peuplant Tortuga et écoutait avant un sourire indulgent les délires du pirate qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Finalement d'une voix à l'élocution douteuse, Gibbs asséna

- Arrête Jack… Tu sais très bien que personne ne peut attraper le Black Pearl ! Ce navire est maudit et a été vomi par l'enfer .. Tout comme son capitaine

- C'est moi son capitaine… Affirma pour la centième fois un Jack à la voix fatiguée.

Avant que Gibbs ait le temps d'objecter à cela, une jolie blonde fit son apparition

- Jack ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton caressant

- Giselle ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

La femme se jeta à son cou, lui collant un baiser humide sur la bouche que Jack rendit avec bonne volonté tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Gibbs qui sourit avec philosophie.. Depuis qu'il connaissait Jack il avait constaté que ce dernier exerçait un attrait chez les femmes.. Qu'elles soient catins ou aristocrates, jeunes filles ou femmes expérimentées, toutes se jetaient au cou du pirate. Il sourit en voyant Jack disparaître dans une chambre avec la fille.

A l'intérieur, Giselle se jeta sur celui qu'elle convoitait, couvrant son visage de baisers.

- Tu es revenu ! Enfin.. Tu m'as tellement manqué, alors ça y est tout arrangé ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix

Jack réfléchit … que lui avait il promis à celle là ?

- Non ..pas encore .. Déclara-t-il prudemment en jouant machinalement avec un des rubans de la jeune femme

Le visage de Giselle prit une expression chagrine

- Je t'avais bien dit que mon frère ne t'autoriserait jamais à m'épouser.. Il préfère que je reste ici à faire ce travail !

Jack se maudit intérieurement .. Comment avait il pu promettre à cette petite catin qu'il allait l'épouser et la sortir du guêpier dans lequel elle s'était elle-même fourrée. Le mariage n'était pas fait pour lui … encore moins avec une fille comme celle là ! Adroitement il embrassa Giselle, avant de reculer pour la contempler comme si elle était le plus précieux des joyaux du monde.. C'était tellement facile. L'instant d'après, Jack soupirait de plaisir dans les bras d'une femme prête à tout pour satisfaire son héros…

Jack s'en fut au milieu de la nuit, sans explications, conscient que la fille découvrirait un jour qu'il n'était que mensonges.. Il sourit en remettant son tricorne sur sa tête, la fille avait été docile et douce et il pourrait sans doute en profiter encore peu gratuitement. Il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte d'un air affecté pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux prunelles sombres, Jack reprit son sourire automatique et l'écarta doucement de son passage

- Excuse moi ma belle

La fille le regarda d'un air furieux et le rattrapa par le bras

- Capitaine Sparrow ! S'exclama-t-elle

Jack la regarda avec plus d'attention, cherchant à se souvenir s'il avait déjà couché avec elle, laissant son regard errer sur les courbes généreuses de la jeune femme.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaît. Lui dit il en arborant un sourire charmeur

- Vraiment ? Pesta la fille . Il y a dix ans, _Capitaine _vous avez abandonné une gamine de quinze dans un port étranger !! Une gamine qui ne parlait même pas un mot de la langue utilisée là bas !!

Jack sembla réfléchir un instant, l'incompréhension la plus totale sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que la fille perde patience et le gifle violement, le faisant hoqueter de surprise

- Annamaria ! Je suis Annamaria !

Jack porta la main à sa joue, ramené dix ans en arrière… Il la reconnaissait maintenant.. Elle était la petite dont il avait pris la défense à Port Royal et qui l'avait…giflé.

- Toujours aussi tendre. Déclara-t-il en se frottant la joue

- Je vous ai aidé ! Et vous m'avez abandonnée !!

Jack jeta un petit air inquiet autour de lui, la fille parlait fort et il ne tenait pas à ce que Giselle se réveille et ne joigne sa voix criarde au concert des reproches de celle-ci. Aussi il décocha un sourire ravageur à la jeune Annamaria

- En effet… Mais j'avais une excellente raison pour cela. Commença-t-il en avançant un peu vers elle, les yeux plongés dans les siens

Annamaria se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, le regard dans celui de l'homme auquel elle avait pensé pendant dix ans, celui qui l'avait à la fois sauvée et trahie. Jack eut un petit sourire suffisant en comprenant ce qui se passait en elle.

- Tu étais trop jeune alors. Murmura-t-il en glissant un doigt sur sa joue

Annamaria, le fixa avec l'envie désespérée de le croire, de redorer le blason du seul homme parmi tout ceux qu'elle avait connus à avoir l'étoffe d'un héros. Jack sourit, la plaquant contre le mur, la subtilisant ainsi adroitement aux regards sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Annamaria n'y tint plus et l'embrassa langoureusement, savourant les lèvres auxquelles elle avait souvent pensé durant les années qui avaient fait d'elle une femme. Jack savoura l'étreinte avant de s'écarter

- Voilà une bien meilleure entrée en matière Annamaria.

- Capitaine … Je suis capitaine à présent

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.. La petite était devenue pirate..et capitaine qui plus est. Avec un sourire il étudia la tenue masculine, le bandana jaune qui ornait les cheveux encore plus brillants que dix ans auparavant, le sabre qui pendait à la ceinture..

- Vraiment ? Et si tu me montrais ton navire…

Annamaria lui sourit et le guida jusqu'à un bâtiment d'une taille plus qu'honorable qui amena un sourire radieux sur les lèvres de Jack… Avec un tel navire il pourrait aller jusqu'au bayou et demander à Tia de réparer son compas… Il se tourna vers Annamaria et l'embrassa légèrement

- Annamaria ma belle … J'ai très envie d'en voir beaucoup plus…

La jeune femme se laissa entraîner, pensant mener le jeu, et dans la cabine qui était la sienne s'offrit à celui qui l'avait abandonnée quand elle n'était qu'une gamine. Dès le lendemain, Jack persuada Annamaria de naviguer dans des eaux proches du bayou, inventant une histoire de trésor perdu propre à attiser la convoitise de tout pirate qui se respecte. Les jours passèrent ainsi rapidement, Jack découvrant un peu plus la jeune femme chaque nuit tandis qu'Annamaria s'attachait un peu plus chaque jour. Un beau matin, il arrivèrent suffisamment près du bayou pour que Jack songe à remonter le fleuve.. Restait le problème de son encombrante maîtresse. Il avait dans l'idée que la présence d'Annamaria ne plairait pas à Tia. Jack remâchait donc ce problème, le regard fixé sur l'horizon et sa promesse de liberté, si proche et à la fois si lointaine. Annamaria glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, amenant un sourire agacé vite réprimé sur les lèvres du pirate.

- Où allons nous à présent ?

Jack fouillait toujours l'océan du regard, cherchant une issue lorsqu'il vit le ban de sable. Il sourit à Annamaria, le plus innocemment possible.

- Par là ma belle.. Le trésor est là

Sans hésiter Annamaria manoeuvra dans la direction indiquée, pour se retrouver bloquée.

- Jack ! S'écria-t-elle

Le pirate lui décocha un sourire diabolique avant de se précipiter sur le bastingage, manquant de perdre l'équilibre devant l'équipage qui le fixait avec autant d'incompréhension que leur capitaine. Le pirate reprit ses appuis avant de se tourner vers eux avec un sourire satisfait

- Mes amis… souvenez vous de ce jour comme de celui où vous avez permis au Capitaine Jack Sparrow de ..

Annamaria l'interrompit

- Tu m'as utilisée !!

Jack lui sourit, affectant un air contrit

- J'en ai bien peur chérie

Annamaria le regarda, tremblante de rage et avançant vers lui lorsqu'un coup de canon creva l'air, les faisant tous se retourner dans la direction des assaillants. En reconnaissant le pavillon de la Compagnie, Jack blêmit et plongea, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'allaient devenir Annamaria et son équipage.. Il nagea tant qu'il put, jusqu'au fleuve, sachant très bien qu'une fois dans le bayou il arriverait assez facilement à semer d'éventuels poursuivants pour rejoindre Tia.

Au bout de quelques heures, Jack parvint à la cabane perchée dans les arbres, presque attendri de découvrir que rien n'avait changé. Il grimpa lestement les marches de bois et ouvrit la porte sans hésitations. En face de lui, Tia leva les yeux, un instant follement heureuse de le voir avant de reprendre une contenance

- Je te croyais mort. Ça fait combien de temps ? Huit ? Neuf ans ? Demanda Tia qui le savait parfaitement

- Broutilles ! S'exclama Jack. Allons ma belle, le temps ne compte pas pour nous

- Nous ?

- Oui nous ! Toi et moi .. Commença Jack l'air séducteur

- Que veux tu Jack ? Le coupa brutalement Tia, agacée par son numéro

Jack baissa les bras, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec Tia… Cette dernière semblant toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait

- J'ai besoin que tu répares mon compas Tia.. Celui dont tu m'as fait cadeau

- Que tu m'as volé !

- Si tu veux.. Tia .. Je .. J'ai perdu le Pearl… Barbossa me l'a volé. J'ai passé les dix dernières années à le chercher mais sans le compas…

- Je vois … et qu'as-tu à m'offrir en échange de mon aide ? Testa Tia

Jack resta interdit un instant.. Il n'avait pas prévu que Tia serait aussi froide à son égard. Avec un sourire sûr de lui, il se désigna

- Moi .. Toute une nuit . Déclara-t-il avec arrogance

Tia en resta suffoquée .. Ainsi donc voilà ce que Jack était devenu, un homme suffisant, froid, sans cœur pour qui seul comptait son foutu navire…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que tu vaux un tel service ?

- Essaie moi .. Murmura Jack en s'approchant d'elle

A cet instant Tia sut qu'elle ne l'aimait plus… qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais ce jeune homme aux prunelles sombres qui l'avait tant ensorcelé. La sorcière comprit qu'il n'était pas pour elle, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Cependant elle se devait d'obéir aux ordres donnés.

- On t'a volé le Black Pearl n'est-ce pas ? Et le mutin s'est emparé du trésor de la Muerta …

Jack continua à faire mine d'être plongé dans la contemplation d'un cabochon égaré parmi les nombreux objets éparpillés dans la pièce

- Et tu veux savoir … comment récupérer ton navire. Murmura Tia. Pour cela tu dois trouver l'enfant.

Jack interrompit sa fouille un instant

- Quel enfant ?

- Celui qu'ils cherchent …celui qui possède la pièce. Celui dont le sang brisera la malédiction

- Oh … cet enfant là. Déclara Jack d'un air qui se voulait entendu

- En effet … Seul le fait de briser la malédiction te rendra ton précieux Black Pearl..

- Donc .. Je dois trouver l'enfant…

- Tu dois trouver l'enfant … Confirma Tia en lui tendant le compas. Et n'oublie pas pour la prochaine fois.. Il faut me payer

Jack prit le compas en souriant, ravi de s'en tirer à si bon compte et persuadé de ne j plus jamais avoir à faire appel aux services de l'inquiétante dame du bayou

- Oh si … Tu reviendras Jack Sparrow… Murmura Tia tandis qu'il passait la porte de sa demeure après un dernier regard qui se voulait empli de gratitude

Une fois Jack parti, la voix ironique de Tezcatlipoca emplit la tête de Tia.

- Tu lui as donné le compas

- Oui. Et je lui ai parlé de l'enfant. Et de la malédiction. Comme tu me l'as ordonné. Répondit Tia, un peu incertaine

- Il ne connaît pas le sexe de l'enfant ? Ni son nom ?

- Tu m'avais ordonné de ne pas parler de William Turner .

- C'est bien Tia… c'est parfait. Jack doit ignorer pour l'instant qu'il ne manque qu'une seule pièce à Barbossa .. La pièce que son cher ami et soutien Bill a envoyé à son fils avant que cet imbécile de Barbossa le tue.. Enfin.. Le livre à Davy … Tout cela est parfait… Ricana le dieu tandis que Tia frissonnait

Elle savait qu'il était inutile de demander au dieu quels étaient ses projets…Sans rien dire, elle alla s'asseoir.. Il suffisait d'attendre que le destin se mette en place…

Jack progressa dans le bayou, trouvant une barque légère, sans hésiter il se l'appropria, passant à coté d'Annamaria et de ses hommes fuyant les soldats de la Compagnie, sans le moindre remords. Il avait observé la jeune femme, elle s'en sortirait. Une fois revenu en mer, Jack ouvrit le compas et sans hésiter, se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde … et qui, ironiquement, était…Port Royal…


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Quelques semaines plus tard….**_

Tezcatlipoca avait attendu cet instant durant des siècles…considérant que les vengeances les plus savoureuses étaient celles dont l'origine était si lointaine que celui ou celle qui en était la victime en ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même… Bien sur il n'avait pas pu réaliser sa première idée, à savoir faire de Jack Sparrow le monstrueux capitaine du Hollandais Volant, le regarder se pervertir peu à peu, prenant la place de Davy Jones. Il avait du paraître se soumettre à la volonté de Tia Dalma, sa prêtresse et laisser Jack maître de son destin. Mais Tezcatlipoca savait qu'il avait suffisamment modelé le destin du pirate pour que ce dernier finisse par en venir exactement là où il le voulait. Avec un sourire pervers, Tezcatlipoca, maître des destinées humaines, se tourna vers son miroir et observa les pièces qu'il avait mis des siècles à disposer. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Jamais.

_Quelque part en mer…_

Le Black Pearl, que Jack avait tant cherché durant toutes ces années se balançait mollement sur les eaux sombres des Caraïbes. Ses voiles étaient aussi noires que l'âme des damnés qu'il convoyait depuis maintenant une décennie. Sur le visage de chacun des marins, des profanateurs aurait dit Tezcatlipoca, se lisait la tristesse et l'aigreur d'une faim jamais assouvie, d'une soif que rien n'étanchait, d'un désir qu'aucune femme ne parvenait plus à éveiller. Sur le pont, le Capitaine Barbossa traînait sa jambe, redoutant la tombée de la nuit sans oser l'avouer. En effet, les rayons traîtres de la lune les faisaient apparaître tels qu'ils étaient devenus depuis qu'ils avaient découvert puis dilapidé le trésor de la Muerta, des morts vivants, des squelettes ambulants mort à l'intérieur comme tout leurs désirs, mais incapables de mourir comme de vivre.

Les premiers temps avaient été euphoriques, glorieux, ils avaient dépensés sans compter avant de réaliser que plus ils dilapidaient le trésor de la Muerta, moins ils parvenaient à assouvir leurs désirs. Alors, cherchant à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils étaient retournés sur la Muerta et au fond de la grotte ils avaient découvert une partie de la vérité sur l'or de Cortez. Ce dernier portait malheur à ceux qui osaient le voler, les transformant peu à peu en morts vivants. Ils devaient rendre le trésor… toutes les pièces s'ils voulaient briser la malédiction. Ainsi avaient ils passé une année entière à réunir les pièces, chacun tentant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il avait dépensé son or. Sauf Bill le Bottier… Ce dernier n'avait jamais parlé, prétendant qu'ils méritaient d'être damnés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Jack Sparrow. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était que Bill Turner avait envoyé la pièce en souvenir à sa femme et son enfant mais nul ne savait où ils résidaient ni même leurs prénoms. Finalement, exaspéré par le mutisme du Bottier, Barbossa lui avait attaché un boulet de canon aux pieds avant de l'envoyer par le fond , décidant de chercher la pièce sans lui.

Une autre année les avait mis sur la trace d'une sorcière que Barbossa avait fini par aller voir avec beaucoup de réticences. Mais Tia Dalma, c'était son nom, leur avait révélés plusieurs choses… Tout d'abord chacun des hommes qui avaient profané le trésor aztèque devait payer l'affront en versant son propre sang sur les pièces, ce que ils s'étaient empressé de faire. S'était alors posé un second problème à Barbossa lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il aurait non seulement besoin de la pièce de Bill le Bottier mais aussi de son sang. Une fois de plus, Tia les avait mis sur la voie en leur révélant que le sang de la descendance de Bill pouvait aussi lever la malédiction, ce qui avait oté un grand poids à Barbossa qui avait complètement oublié où il avait abandonné Bill à son triste sort et se voyait mal écumer tout les fonds marins pour retrouver l'insupportable Bottier.

Ainsi, ils avaient remué ciel et terre pour retrouver la dernière pièce qui leur permettrait de briser la malédiction, pillant et ravageant les navires qui avaient le malheur de tomber sous le feu de leurs canons, amassant un véritable trésor qui leur assurerait une vie confortable dès qu'ils seraient en mesure d'en jouir. L'île de la Muerta était devenue leur caverne au trésor et leur unique port d'attache, dévorés qu'ils étaient par la malédiction de l'or aztèque. Une seule fois durant les dix années ils avaient cru toucher à leur but. Sentant dans leurs veines l'appel de l'or maudit ils avaient massacré un navire provenant d'Angleterre sans succès, sans parvenir à trouver la pièce et l'enfant qui la portait. Depuis, ils erraient sans relâche sur les flots, attendant l'appel de l'or maudit… prêts à tout pour recouvrer leur liberté et leur vie.

_Le bayou_

Penchée sur ses pinces de crabes, Tia Dalma tentait une fois de plus de percer les secrets du destin et des desseins de Tezcatlipoca. Elle n'avait jamais oublié sa rencontre avec l'homme que Jack Sparrow avait cherché durant des années, et l'arrogance mêlée de cruauté qu'il dégageait. Tezcatlipoca lui avait envoyé Hector Barbossa en lui donnant les réponses aux questions que le pirate avait posée. Ainsi, elle avait obéi sans connaître les implications exactes de son acte, lançant Barbossa et sa horde de sauvages sur les traces de l'enfant de Bill Turner.

Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de discuter les ordres du dieu, elle avait eu sa faveur, et durant cinquante ans elle était à présent tenue d'obéir. Tia caressa du doigt les arcanes du destin, cherchant à voir ce qui attendait Jack dans ce lieu où Tezcatlipoca avait envoyé le pirate… Elle soupira en songeant au compas qu'elle avait réparé… elle avait compris en voyant Jack que Tezcatlipoca l'avait empêché durant des années de parvenir jusqu'à elle pour lui demander de s'occuper de l'objet sans pour autant connaître les motivations du dieu à retarder ainsi le moment de renvoyer Jack vers son destin. Les perceptions une fois de plus brouillées, Tia Dalma repoussa loin d'elle les pinces inutiles et se résigna à attendre le retour de Jack ainsi que Tezcatlipoca le lui avait annoncé.

_Londres…. _

Cutler Beckett réajusta son col avant de pénétrer dans le salon du ministre royal. Ses mains tremblaient d'émotion à la pensée de la nouvelle que ce dernier allait peut être lui annoncer et qu'il avait espérée pendant tellement d'années. Cutler se décida finalement à entrer et s'inclina devant le ministre, regrettant que sa sœur Margaret ne soit pas là pour assister à ce qui allait sûrement être son triomphe. Lorsque le ministre se tourna vers lui, Cutler Beckett sut qu'il avait réussi et que les efforts de toute une vie de dur labeur allaient enfin être couronnés de succès.

Le ministre lui désigna un siège et Cutler prit place sans un mot, attendant que l'autre parle

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lord Monk a décidé d'abandonner ses fonctions au sein de la Compagnie…

Cutler, les mains moites, hocha la tête en se souvenant que son ancien supérieur avait réussi à se hisser très haut dans la hiérarchie complexe de la Compagnie des Indes. Le ministre le fixa un moment avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu incertaine

- Vous l'avez bien connu n'est ce pas ?

Cutler, le regarda, pris au dépourvu par l'incongruité de la question. Un instant la déception qu'il ressentait se peignit sur son visage

- Pas tellement Sir

Le ministre sembla surpris par sa réponse et reprit alors d'un ton incertain

- Alors c'est de son fils peut être dont vous étiez proche ? Avant son départ pour les Indes ?

Cutler secoua négativement la tête, ne comprenant pas où l'autre voulait en venir ni pourquoi il s'entêtait à lui parler des Monk alors qu'il avait caressé l'espoir d'obtenir une juste promotion. Le ministre le fixa bizarrement avant de reprendre

- Bref…. Donc il apparaît que Lord Oliver Monk ne souhaite pas revenir en Angleterre pour reprendre la charge exercée par son père à la tête de notre bureau londonien. Selon lui, sa femme et lui se trouvent fort aise d'élever leur fille dans cet endroit. Précisa le ministre avec une grimace qui montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait de la chose.

Cutler le regarda, un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas en quoi il était si important qu'il connaisse les détails domestiques des Monk. Il n'avait pas vu Oliver Monk depuis des années… depuis la mort de Margaret en fait. En effet, le jeune homme (dont il n'avait jamais été un intime) s'était marié quelques semaines après l'enterrement de sa sœur puis était parti avec sa jeune épouse vers les Indes lointaines. La voix du ministre le tira de ses réflexions

-…. Il a donc suggéré votre nom et proposé votre anoblissement

Cutler sursauta brutalement à la dernière phrase, l'air confus. Le ministre leva les yeux au ciel, le prenant probablement pour un parfait abruti.

- Quand pensez vous être en mesure de commencer vos fonctions ?

- Je … dès que ma présence sera requise .. Bredouilla Cutler qui ne savait plus de quoi l'autre parlait

- Bien sur il reste la question de l'anoblissement… Nous ne pouvons pas confier les rennes de notre bureau à un roturier, vous le comprenez bien.

- Oui . Répondit Cutler, la bouche sèche

Le ministre se leva et leur servit un cognac à tout deux avant de tendre des lettres de marques à Cutler qui les prit en tremblant

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait _Lord _Beckett mais votre avenir au sein de la couronne est assuré désormais .. Vous pourrez remercier Lord Monk, vous n'étiez pas le candidat auquel j'avais pensé pour ce poste, principalement en raison de votre naissance… Cependant j'ai vu vos états de service et je suis persuadé que vous saurez servir les intérêts du royaume.

Un sourire heureux se peignit sur le visage de Cutler tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il avait atteint un des buts qu'il s'était fixé.. Il était devenu Lord, il ne savait pas pourquoi Lord Monk l'avait si chaleureusement recommandé mais ça n'avait pas d'importance… Il avait réussi et peut être allait il enfin atteindre l'autre but qu'il s'était fixé… Retrouver Jack Sparrow et lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait fait…

Avec un sourire, le nouveau Lord trinqua avec le ministre, ignorant que sa sœur avait payé de sa vie pour qu'il en arrive là ….

_Abbaye de Westminster…._

Thomas Mollet remonta fièrement l'allée centrale, avec à son bras sa fille Eléna. Le couple lança un regard rempli d'affection à la mère de la jeune femme, Karolina. Cette dernière pleurait déjà en regardant sa fille se marier, certes Eléna n'était plus une jeune fille depuis quelques années mais Thomas et elle avaient tenus à ce que l'homme auquel ils donneraient leur précieux joyau soit promis à une belle carrière. Finalement leur choix s'était porté sur David Mercer, un homme plus âgé, plus mur qui travaillait pour la Compagnie des Indes et dont l'ambition ravissait Karolina. Sa fille franchirait les échelons sociaux, elle en était sure ! Déjà il apparaissait que David allait bientôt rejoindre le tout nouveau directeur du bureau de Plymouth, Lord Beckett, (une sorte d'arriviste ) pour devenir officiellement son bras droit, et pour officieusement surveiller le jeune homme qui ne devait son poste qu'à la faveur d'un puissant… Karolina espérait bien à terme voir David devenir Lord Mercer et supplanter ainsi son supérieur. Avec un sourire attendri, elle chassa ses rêves de grandeur pour se concentrer sur sa fille.

Eléna était radieuse, la blancheur ivoire de sa robe mettant en valeur sa carnation d'espagnole et sa silhouette épanouie. Au moment de prononcer le oui qui la lierait à David jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, Eléna se tourna vers ses parents, les fixant de ces incroyables yeux verts qui avaient toujours étonné son entourage. Karolina grimaça en les voyant, se rappelant trop bien le père de la petite fille, son mari Grant … Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de l'homme qu'elle avait quitté il y avait si longtemps de cela à Port Royal. Alors que son gendre enlaçait sa nouvelle épouse, Karolina eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle n'assisterait jamais au mariage de son fils, ne sachant même pas ce que Jack était devenu.. Sans doute un minable forgeron à l'image de son père, songea t 'elle en soupirant tristement.

La main de Thomas étreignant la sienne la sortit de son chagrin

- Tu as eu raison de faire ça Karolina… Regarde comme notre fille est heureuse à présent.. Jamais ce bonheur n'aurait pu être possible pour elle à Port Royal. Murmura Thomas, devinant ce qui la tourmentait

Karolina lui sourit doucement, se laissant embrasser par l'homme pour lequel, des années plus tôt, elle avait tout quitté et regarda sa fille sourire gracieusement à leurs invités. Après tout peut être qu'un jour, le destin lui rendrait Jack songea-t-elle avant de se lancer à son tour dans la foule mondaine et rieuse qui tenait à la féliciter pour avoir si bien marié sa fille

_Le Hollandais Volant_

Bill le Bottier, qui avait jadis été Bill Turner travaillait sans relâche. Contrairement aux autres hommes d'équipage, son corps n'était pas encore couvert de végétation marine ou de coquillages… Pourtant il était lui aussi maudit et sa malédiction était double… Lorsque Barbossa l'avait projeté au fond de l'océan, il s'était trouvé écrasé par la pression marine, incapable de mourir à cause de la Muerta mais incapable de vivre à cause de la douleur… Alors attirés par sa souffrance, étaient arrivés Davy Jones et son navire maudit, lui proposant de le libérer contre cent ans de services… Bill n'avait rien à perdre, il avait accepté, sachant que si un jour Barbossa levait la malédiction de la Muerta, il lui resterait celle du Hollandais Volant et l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Jones…Mais le vieux marin s'en moquait.. Rien ne le rattachait à la terre, il avait eu un fils mais ne l'avait pas connu.. Il avait fait son choix depuis bien longtemps et son seul et unique amour était l'océan… Avec un lent sourire Bill continua son travail, prisonnier à jamais de son choix…

_Port Royal, Caraïbes…._

Jack mit pied à terre sans savoir pourquoi le compas l'avait guidé jusqu'à cette ville qu'il haïssait. Il fit son entrée dans le port tandis que le misérable esquif qui l'avait aidé à venir jusqu'ici sombrait, comme si son destin était de rester à Port Royal. Jack observa autour de lui tandis que tous le regardait avec surprise, personne ne pouvant reconnaître dans le pirate déguindé le gamin qui rêvait sur port près de vingt ans auparavant… Jack rouvrit discrètement son compas, attendant que ce dernier le guide vers ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde

Il se dirigea ainsi d'une démarche presque assurée vers le port, entourloupant les soldats, cherchant à s'emparer d'un navire de la Navy qui sans doute lui permettrait de rattraper enfin son Pearl, lorsqu'il vit une femme tomber des remparts. Jack se leva, sentant au fond de lui qu'il devait la sauver, sans réfléchir, il plongea, allant jusqu'au fond de l'océan pour chercher la jeune imprudente… Il la remonta lentement à la surface, son corps inerte reposant contre le sien. Jack creva la surface, reprenant une lourde respiration avant de plonger à nouveau, pestant contre cette mode qui alourdissait les filles.. Il la débarrassa de la splendide robe qui la couvrait avant de la déposer sur le ponton.

Jack sourit en la découvrant, une fille d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, jolie.. Mais qui ne respirait pas. Sans hésiter, il lui arracha son corset, voyant avec satisfaction les couleurs revenir sur le visage de la jeune fille devant l'air médusé des soldats.

- Vous ne connaissez pas les femmes de Singapour. Expliqua Jack avec un sourire avant d'apercevoir ce qui ornait le décolleté de la jeune fille

Une pièce.. Et pas n'importe laquelle, une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux gravures dépeignant celles de la Muerta…

- Où avez trouvé ça ? Demanda Jack la pièce entre ses doigts crasseux et le regard rivé à celui de la jeune fille

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une lame se posait sur la gorge de Jack qui recula, cherchant déjà un échappatoire.

- Jack Sparrow… Annonça l'homme qui semblait être le Commodore Norrington

Jack soupira, se laissant mettre les fers aux poignets, suivant le trajet que faisait ses affaires et cherchant une solution lorsqu'à sa grande surprise la jeune fille s'interposa.

Courageux songea Jack en glissant ses fers autour de son cou pour la forcer à se rapprocher de lui. Jack la tourna sans ménagement vers lui, rencontrant de plein fouet un regard hardi, furieux mais .. Pas apeuré. Jack lui sourit, savourant le contact de son corps juvénile contre le sien

- Elizabeth..

- Miss Swann

Jack sourit tandis qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture avec hargne,savourant la jalousie peinte sur le visage du Commodore . La jeune fille était si proche de lui qu'il aurait presque pu lui prendre un baiser, mais il ne le fit pas .. Un jour ce serait elle qui le supplierait de l'embrasser, songea-t-il sans raison avant de filer …

Quelques heures plus tard….

Elizabeth Swann se laissa déshabiller par sa servante, l'esprit tout entier occupé par la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Le pirate qui l'avait sauvée puis menacée était en prison lui avait dit Norrington… Le jeune fille regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre avant que la servante ne mette les persiennes. La main sur le médaillon qu'elle avait jadis volé au charmant William Turner, Elizabeth regarda la mer et les navires qui approchaient lentement, rêvant de partir un jour à l'aventure, la vraie et non celle qu'elle lisait dans les livres. Elle soupira en songeant à la demande en mariage de Norrington et à tout ce que cette dernière signifiait, pour elle, pour sa liberté et pour le jeune Will Turner pour lequel son cœur battait en secret. Finalement la jeune fille s'écarta à regret, gardant jusqu'à la dernière seconde son regard sur cet horizon qui l'attirait tant….

**FIN**

**_Pour finir ...merci à tout celles et ceux qui ont lu cette histoire , en vrac donc et pour ici, merci tout particulièrement à Duncan, Paule, Howlsoul, Paly, Bestline 29, Julie, K Melwinn, DarkSheep, Bartiméus, Pacifik, Lya, Ptitsparrow, FreekShow!, Banania, Lily-Funambule,Capitaine & Tarra pour m'avoir laissé une ou plusieurs reviews _**

**_La suite de Cet Horizon est dans les DVD de CoBP & DMC... puis dans mon histoire Seul dont le séquel (très attendu pour certains lol) arrivera dans quelques semaines sur ce site ! En attendant cliquez sur le bouton review !! A bientot !!_**


End file.
